Caffé Mocha
by Beezing
Summary: Café. Cupido estrábico. Café. Casamento. Café. Rotina. Café. Suspiro cansado. Café. "Ela não tinha culpa do estrabismo do meu anjo - no meu caso, eu gostava de chamá-lo de diabo - do cupido ... "
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Essa é mais uma das minhas fics! Espero que gostem da mistura de amizade, comédia e romance! Deixem reviews, confiram minhas outras fics e digam se continuo! ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Eu sabia que não deveria ter aberto aquele e-mail. Quando o nome brilhou na tela do computador da minha mesa, uma fisgada contorceu meu estômago em antecipação e ansiedade. No entanto aquilo, claro, já era costume toda vez que minha querida irmã fazia contato. Porém, não podia ignorá-la. Ela não tinha culpa do estrabismo do meu anjo - no meu caso, eu gostava de chamá-lo de diabo - do cupido, nem a aversão à médicos que o mesmo reproduzia. O clique fez eco no meu cérebro e me remeteu rapidamente há anos atrás, onde eu era apenas uma universitária e estava sobre o efeito do álcool em demasia, mas completamente premeditado, com o fim de me fazer esquecer o traste que um dia esteve em minha vida.

**~ Flashback ~**

_Já não sabia nem que horas mais eram. Apenas que todo o caminho para o meu quarto rodava em meus pés, e os fazia tortos e desajeitados conforme eu andava. O campus parecia ainda muito longe, e todo aquele mato verde confundia o trajeto real que deveria ser feito. "Canalha". Eu resmungava entre um gole e outro daquela vodca já quente na minha mão. Não conseguia chorar, não conseguia sentir mais nada a não ser os efeitos daquela bebida. Quando dei por mim, já estava sentada no mato úmido e gelado, que só as luzes ainda acesas mostravam. Nada podia ser feito com aquela dor que sentia, a dor da traição, a dor da confiança e do ego abalados. Era ruim demais. Então ele veio..._

_Os cachos loiros e os olhos claros preocupados e hesitantes vieram em minha direção em uma forma de um anjo curador. A mão estendida era uma oferta que aquecia meu coração machucado. Meu estado era deplorável, eu sabia. Mas o anjo não parecia se importar, e quando aceitei levantar ele sorriu tristonho e com...pena? Porém tudo foi ofuscado quando a realidade finalmente tomou conta do meu cérebro embriagado e eu me deparava com Jasper Hale!_

_- Wow! – ele me puxou pelo pulso e enlaçou minha cintura, então notei ter cambaleado e quase caído para trás. Desde quando aquele sorriso era tão lindo? – Por que eu não te levo até seu quarto e então conversamos, hein?_

**~ Fim do Flashback ~**

Nós éramos os três mosqueteiros, quando encobríamos uns aos outros nas calamidades universitárias. Os três patetas quando nos juntávamos para ver filmes as vésperas de fins de semana e acabávamos com garrafas de cerveja contando piadas até alguém pegar no sono. Ou simplesmente Bella, Jasper e Rosalie para todos os efeitos.

Eu dividia um quarto com Rose, que era colado ao prédio de filosofia, onde seu irmão estudava. Jasper era apenas dois anos mais velho que nós, e fazia questão de nossa companhia nos lugares que freqüentava. Assim como fazia questão de nos manter longe dos abutres que nos cercavam pelo campus. E entre eles, minha teimosia fez questão de conhecer James.

Quando encontrei James em uma das muitas festas que íamos com a vagabunda ruiva entre as suas pernas, e a língua vasculhando a boca pintada, me senti entrando em um espaço oco, vazio, inanimado e sem vida, e tudo que eu podia ver era a mesma cena, de novo e de novo. E o resto foi resto. Como eu cheguei ao gramado, ou como a garrafa de vodca surgira em minha mão, só meu subconsciente sabe.

As seguintes semanas foram de sofrimento e confinamento dentro do dormitório. Havia dias que eu realmente nem saía do quarto. Rosalie se sentia apreensiva e preocupada sempre. Porém nunca fora uma boa consoladora, e no final acabava por chorar por mim e por ela sobre as injustiças do sexo oposto e as desvantagens que sempre conseguíamos. E era eu quem sempre acabava fazendo o papel de ombro amigo para suas lamúrias. Não era por mal, eu sabia, ela apenas se envolvia demais e comparava às suas próprias histórias e comoções.

Minha melhora era feita aos poucos. Às sextas feiras Jasper começou a se tornar um evento fixo em nosso quarto. Trazia dos mais variados e divertidos jogos e programas caseiros. Assim aprendemos a fazer alguns doces, jogar baralho, "Twister" – o qual me trouxe uma distensão na coxa – e a apreciar alguns filmes estrangeiros. Ou melhor, dublá-los de forma errônea e divertida. Sempre era a melhor distração para fechar a noite: filmes franceses e suas emoções demasiadas preenchiam o ambiente de risadas e brincadeiras internas.

Ele era meu salvador, meu melhor amigo e meu companheiro. Sempre fora. Até com suas namoradas ele conseguia ser aquele cara romântico e bacana que inexiste na vida de noventa por cento das mulheres do mundo. Minha dependência se tornou diária e minhas doses de seu bom humor aumentava com as trocas de mensagens pelo celular durante o período de aulas e as ligações no final do dia contando para mim e para sua irmã como estava feliz com o término do semestre. E ele conseguiu preencher o vazio dolorido que James havia deixado.

E assim aquela rotina se prendeu a mim por dois anos. Terminamos a faculdade, arrumamos empregos e apartamentos pela cidade. Eu ainda dividia apartamento com Rosalie, ela trabalhava em uma empresa de decorações de imóveis, e eu em uma agência publicitária, promovendo as propagandas visuais dos produtos e inventando logotipos. Jasper, infelizmente, se mudou para um bairro relativamente próximo à Chicago. Mas seus horários o impediam as visitas e as ligações que antes eram constantes. Eu sentia sua falta, das gargalhadas, das noites em claro, das palavras de conforto, de ver aquelas covinhas se formarem a cada sorriso e de seu abraço apertado na despedida de cada noite.

Então um conflito interno começou a correr em mim como um jóquei e seu "raça-pura¹" em uma competição de Turfe². Por que eu me sentia triste na sua ausência? Por que meus dias pareciam irritantes e sem graça sem suas piadas? Não que meu trabalho fosse infestado de palhaços enclausurados em suas baias e computadores. Minha sala ficava afastada do corredor principal, - já que a idealizadora dos produtos precisava de silêncio para toda aquela história de concentração de gênios da publicidade – logo as fofocas e brincadeiras feitas sobre a peruca torta do chefe, nunca chegavam a mim. Ou se chegavam, eram algumas horas depois, ao final do dia, quando a recepcionista boca-do-mundo fazia questão de me colocar a par do relatório do dia. Então nessa hora, já estavam em um outro nível de fuxicos sobre os casais da empresa.

Em uma festa de reencontro da faculdade, juntei as saudades que estava da irmã caçula e a convidei para ir comigo. Claro que ela ficaria grudada em mim, - eu imaginei – pois não conhecia ninguém. Logo que chegou ao apartamento, notou o pouco a mais de maquiagem que eu tinha colocado e questionou para quem seria toda aquela arrumação. Eu poderia ter contado e me sentido mais leve, por guardar tanto tempo aquele sentimento reprimido. Mas ela daria uma de cupido e arruinaria tudo.

Seguimos para o tal local e foi aquele "auê" de cumprimentos velhos e lembranças embaraçosas. Jasper não chegou muito depois e nos cumprimentou com um longo abraço, deixando seu cheirinho de amaciante perfumado em todas. Ele estava mudado, alguma coisa nele se diferenciava daquele jovem de vinte e um anos que me resgatava de um porre, depois de levar um par de chifres do namorado. _Claro_ – pensei – _Já não tínhamos mais vinte e um._

Algumas horas depois, Alice e Jasper engrenaram em algum assunto, qual eu não fazia idéia, e uma semana depois, estavam em seu segundo encontro e ela me pedia dicas de roupa e ajuda para marcar uma depilação. Não sei como suportei tudo isso, mas me afastei por um bom tempo, para acalmar meu coração e me conformar com a idéia, tendo em mente, que seria um caso rápido, já que Jasper não se envolvia com ninguém mais de alguns meses.

Mas um ano se passou, e continuei chutando-me mentalmente por ter sido o cupido não-intencional de Alice e Jasper, logo depois, ganhei um companheiro na empresa. Edward Cullen se juntou à companhia. Sr. Medina ficou eufórico com o novo empregado, se coçando para ser amigo do galanteador contratado. Era até hilário o sorriso de satisfação e orgulho qual lhe lançava quando nos fazia uma pequena visita. Ele tinha grandes esperanças que Edward não se tornasse "da turma", como eram Emmett, Mike e Tyler. Todos eles foram tentativas frustradas de amizades com o chefe do quarto andar, principalmente quando soube que recebera o apelido de "entradas lustrosas" (apelido auto-explicativo).

Sr. Medina lhe prometeu uma sala, como a minha, com o percorrer do ano. O que nunca aconteceu, pois provisoriamente ele dividiria a minha sala, que tinha uma mesa extra. Não me incomodou. Sua cortesia e simpatia eram agradáveis às 8h da manhã.

- Só por algum tempo. - Sr. Medina disse no primeiro dia de trabalho de Edward. - Logo mais teremos uma sala igualmente exclusiva para a nossa mais nova mente brilhante!

Exibiu-se gargalhando estrondosamente - e irritante. Cordialmente, Edward lançou um sorriso sem graça. O chefe girou os calcanhares, mas não sem antes dar uma piscadela triunfal antes de sair e sussurrar algo que seria por algum conceito alien uma frase de efeito _bacana:_

- Vou deixar os gênios trabalhando! - e bateu a porta rindo, nos deixando encarar o nada branco da sala grande.

- Aquilo era realmente uma peruca? - sussurrou Edward finalmente quebrando o silêncio um pouco mais próximo da minha mesa. Não olhei para cima, para lhe encarar, ainda em estado de choque.

- É o que dizem. - respondi de volta.

Para não ser injusta, Sr. Medina era realmente um dos homens mais brilhantes para promover sacos de bosta com aspecto de ovos de ouro maciço. Raramente recusavam algum produto exibido por suas mãos mágicas. Sua organização com as ordens na equipe era impecável e talvez - bem talvez - se ele não tivesse se tornado um buldogue que latisse horas e horas por dia, fosse o melhor chefe do ramo da publicidade.

Recebíamos as ordens durante uma reunião e as idéias lançadas minhas e da equipe paravam na minha mesa para uma pré-avaliação. Por isso a sala isolada, o falso ar de superior e todo aquela ladainha. Edward jazia no mesmo patamar que eu, com a diferença que ele e sua equipe rodavam os estúdios para a área de comerciais televisivos, para a confecção dos melhores e mais criativos da Renew's Inc.

Era fácil conviver com o novo companheiro de cela, sala - ou qualquer coisa que esse cubículo branco e sem graça significasse - Edward era calmo, engraçado e apreciava o silêncio nas horas cruciais de concentração no trabalho assim como eu. E nas outras cinco horas e quarenta minutos que não estávamos bolando algo fenomenal, conversávamos sobre de café e jogávamos no wikipédia a origem dos grãos mágicos.

Descobrimos esse vício em comum e tínhamos o costume de uma vez na semana trazer um tipo diferente para experimentar. Isso às vezes relaxava a síndrome de "panela de pressão" que eu tinha antes do dia acabar. Ele já parecia saber quando as fumacinhas apareciam e vinha com o líquido preto milagroso em um copão de 400ml.

Só não esperava que o pininho vermelho chiasse antes das dez da manhã ao ler o e-mail de Alice:

_" Bells! Que saudades de você! Nunca mais apareceu (...)"_

É, talvez eu só quisesse poupar o colapso nervoso quando visse o sorriso mais brilhante de Jasper daria ao estar do seu lado, ou quando ele enfiasse a língua na sua boca, agradecendo o chá que _só você_ sabe fazer.

_"(...)Sentimos sua falta de verdade. Mas sempre que eu ligo, você nunca está, Rosalie já deve estar de saco cheio de ouvir minha voz. De qualquer forma, as novidades são:_

- Ganhei aquela bolsa Gucci que eu tanto queria! Sim! Sim! (agora me imagine dando pulinhos, como sempre)

- Jasper me pediu em casamento! Estou noiva!!! Eu não queria contar por aqui, mas você iria saber pelos outros..."

Então não li mais nada e submergi no mundo de lembranças. Até ver a mão de Edward balançando na minha frente.

- Bella? Você está bem? - perguntou provavelmente notando o desespero pálido que brotava em meu rosto.

- Sim... - sussurrei sem me preocupar de ser convincente - Mais ou menos... não.

* * *

_(¹= melhores tipos de cavalo; ²= corrida de cavalos)_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Essa é mais uma das minhas fics! Espero que gostem da mistura de amizade, comédia e romance! Deixem reviews, confiram minhas outras fics e digam se continuo! ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Então eu contei tudo. Precisei pela primeira vez colocar para fora tudo que eu sentia há meses. Na hora, é claro, não pensei nas conseqüências ou piadinhas maldosas que poderiam vir. Mas Edward me parecia uma boa pessoa e confiável – Ou era isso que eu rezava para ser – e trazia café para mim. Depois do vomito de confissões ridículas da minha história, ele me olhou sério e solidário com uma viga de preocupação entre os olhos e me entregou seu próprio café. Dois cafés com chocolate, meus dois vícios preferidos em um só, e eu mal senti o gosto após entorná-los garganta abaixo. Porém, só isso me acalmaria.

- Ah, merda. – xinguei após terminar o segundo copo. – Nem fizemos nosso ritual.

- Tudo bem, nós podemos criticar os grãos uma próxima vez. – prometeu sentando na quina da minha mesa coçando a nuca – Sinceramente, estou mais aliviado de você não ter chorado, eu realmente não sei reagir a essas coisas.

E aí estava mais um problema do meu sistema errôneo. Nunca conseguira chorar na frente de ninguém, desde que eu me lembre por gente. Simplesmente não conseguia, só no confinamento do meu quarto e na segurança dos meus lençóis. Tinha horas que eu me sentia desprovida de sentimentos, e escutei isso algumas vezes durante a minha vida, até mesmo de Rosalie que se admirou por eu não estar me afogando nas cascatas lacrimais quando terminei com James. Mas era uma coisa minha, e provavelmente não mudaria, e também não me importava... gostava até, de não ficar fungando na frente dos outros. Então Edward não precisava se preocupar com esse tipo de comportamento meu.

- Não se preocupa. – relaxei-o. – O máximo que vai conseguir de mim, é um mau humor pelo resto do dia.

- Acho que isso eu suporto. – e levantou indo em direção a sua mesa, virando por cima do ombro antes – Devia dar umas lições para Angela...

E sentou na sua mesa resmungando mais alguma coisa qual eu não entendi. Angela, sua namorada, já estava o irritando há algum tempo com história de morarem juntos, e ele comentava vagamente quando estava realmente irritado. Ela realmente parecia um amor de pessoa, _a primeira vista._ Nesses dias, bebíamos mais café que o normal. Fechei rapidamente meu e-mail e ouvi batidas na porta.

- Entra. – gritamos eu e Edward simultaneamente.

Jessica, minha secretária, adentrou com uma pilha de pastas equilibradas em um braço, com um copo preso entre os dentes e tentando tomar cuidado para não derrubar tudo. Seus cabelos compridos e embaraçados demais denunciavam sua tendência hippie, assim como as sandálias de couro e o uniforme amassado. Chegou a minha mesa desajeitada e despejou-as de qualquer jeito. Bufei antecipadamente e segurei a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Sr. Medina disse que era para dar uma olhada no novo projeto e que vai marcar uma reunião ainda essa semana. – explicou, enquanto eu assentia automática. – Que atmosfera é essa, Srta. Swan?

Então os estalares de dedos me fizeram olhar para cima. Ela parecia ver algo no ar, - que eu ingenuamente procurei – e estalava a língua em desaprovação.

- Quanta energia negativa... – murmurava. – A Srta., quer um chá de camomila?

- Não, obrigada Jessica, é só isso. – e ela saiu. Edward segurava o riso do outro lado, como em todas as vezes que Jessica vinha com alguma maluquice, ou incensos. – Eu trabalho em um hospício, só pode.

- Eu a acho divertida. – zombou Edward. – Viu que ela percebeu a sua energia negativa? Se fosse você, aceitaria o chazinho, quem sabe até uma sessão na casa dela de espiritualização? Ela já te ofereceu uma vez...

- Vai trabalhar, Cullen. – resmunguei enquanto ele gargalhava e girava na cadeira.

De um modo inválido tentei distrair minha cabeça no trabalho. A papelada do projeto que tínhamos vendido estava já organizada e só precisava descer para a sala de arquivos e empilhar às outras mil pastas que ninguém se atrevia a arrumar. Sempre enviava Jessica para não ter que adentrar aquele lugar empoeirado, mas realmente precisava esticar as pernas e arejar a cabeça.

- Hey, vai aonde? – perguntou Edward parando de jogar uma bolinha de papel para o ar.

- Levar esses arquivos lá para baixo. – expliquei dando os ombros.

- Por que não pede para Jessica? – parecia confuso.

- Sei lá. Preciso esticar as pernas, arejar a cabeça.

Edward estalou a língua e se espreguiçou, para então levantar e fazer um sinal que eu esperasse. Fiquei observando confusa enquanto ele vestia o blazer cinza.

- Certo, vamos tomar um café. Não estamos fazendo nada mesmo. Deixe essas pastas na mesa de Jessica.

E sem questionar, eu o fiz. A loja barata de cafés era ali do lado. Claro, não era uma Starbucks, mas tinha café. E era suficiente para nós. Sentamos na mesa do ambiente vazio e insisti em pagar pelos cafés ingeridos. Após a primeira "dose", a senhora – mal humorada por sinal – sumiu, então resolvi ir até o balcão para pedir a próxima rodada. Mas Edward disse que não acompanharia desta vez.

- Oi... – chamei apoiando os braços na bancada alta demais. A Sra. Muito-mal-humorada me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e veio me atender. – Café, café, café.

Tentei parecer um pouco mais animada com a ajuda da cafeína que começava a fazer seu efeito energético em meu corpo. Ela pareceu não levar na esportiva e voltou com três xícaras de café. Franzi as sobrancelhas e mordi o lábio pensando em como dar uma má notícia a Sra. Muito-mal-humorada.

- Eu... eu só pedi _um_ café. – e tentei pegar uma das xícaras singelamente. Ela apoiou a mão pesada e grande do outro lado, me assustando e encarando com raiva.

- Você disse "café, café, café" – protestou lentamente, como se eu fosse alguma débil mental. – Aqui estão.

- Mas é só pela intensidade, não pelo número. – tentei argumentar. – "Café, café, café!" e não três cafés... – ela não moveu um músculo de sua expressão irritada. – Mas... – desisti. – Ok, eu fico com os três.

Após duas viagens levando intermináveis xícaras para a mesa, Edward estava com um sorriso brincalhão e tentava entender o meu erro. Possivelmente pensando que meu vício por café piorara.

- Três, Bella? Não acho que vá...

- Eu não _pedi_ três! – garanti sussurrando para não ser escutada. – Eu disse "café, café, café" e ela me veio com três...

Certo. Ele não estava me entendendo também. Talvez eu realmente tenha pedido três. Meus neurônios estavam se chocando. Precisava de um tempo.

- Esquece, eu sou burra. Pedi três. – declarei desgostosa. - Beba um, pelo menos.

- Por que não vai para casa, Bella? – sugeriu levando uma das xícaras até os lábios. – Se dê um descanso, eu falo que você passou mal, ou coisa parecida.

- Não sei... – suspirei frustrada, engolindo o líquido quentinho e preto.

- Vai sim. – ele incentivou e eu fui. Porque eu realmente merecia um descanso.

**~ 22 – Lily Allen ~ (**http://www(PONTO)youtube(PONTO)com/watch?v=tWjNFC-FinU)

Bati a porta de casa sabendo que Rose ainda não teria chegado em casa e saí largando sapatos e a bolsa pelo caminho até meu quarto. Estava mesmo mentalmente exausta e esgotada, saturada. Porque eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar feliz por Alice – pelo menos não inteiramente? Não conseguia pôr minha vida em ordem, ter alguém que me abraçasse e me fizesse rir das bolhas que os sapatos sociais causavam, nem receber um beijo reconfortante de "boa noite".

Só uma pessoa seria capaz de me fazer feliz e confortável. Que me completaria e me animaria. E agora ele tinha uma droga de aliança que repelia qualquer tipo de envolvimento amoroso com outro ser humano que não fosse _minha irmã_. Quando estava triste, ele me fazia bem e agora estava a quilômetros de distância e ligações de mim. Finalmente o nó na garganta obstruiu a passagem de ar e meus canais lacrimais mostraram a razão de terem sido implantadas no meu corpo. Não tinha ninguém nesse mundo como Jasper.

E eu chorei. Não pelo casamento em si, não por estar definitivamente perdendo o único homem da minha vida. De certo modo, estava feliz ao vê-lo com a minha irmã. Alice era tão boa para ele, que eu sentia até certo alívio de ser com ela. Mas as saudades apertavam meu coração de forma esmagadora. Era quase uma noz natalina entre um quebra-nozes, prestes a ser quebrada.

Funguei alto, esfregando as costas das mãos no nariz entupido. A porta de casa foi batida e como se tivessem um interruptor "liga-desliga" programado, o nó da garganta desceu para o pé e as lágrimas pareciam recuar da borda de meus olhos para seu lugar de origem. - _'' Isso aí, galera. O turno de trabalhos emocionais acabou. Vamos para casa!'_ – Quase pude ouvir Dr. Gotinhas falar com minhas lágrimas. – _'Estado robô-humano, ligar!'_ – O maldito completou.

Porque eu simplesmente não podia ser alguém que sofresse normalmente? Guardava tudo aquilo? A trupe das gotinhas achava realmente engraçado essa brincadeira de acumular lágrimas? Eu tinha insuficiência delas? Era isso? Dr. Gotinhas estava apenas... as poupando? Rosalie apareceu com toda sua glória alourada na porta do meu quarto com a expressão confusa em seus olhos azuis.

- O que houve, Baby B.? – ela se preocupou. Apesar de não estar mais chorando, ela me conhecia melhor. E talvez meu nariz ainda estivesse como de uma rena do Papai Noel. _Certo. Preciso parar com comparações natalinas._

- Nada, Rosie. – levantei arrumando o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Ela pegou meu braço e perfurou meus olhos com os seus, procurando vestígios de emoções tristes, e devolvi o olhar observando as safiras inundarem com uma facilidade anormal.

- Sabe que não gosto de te ver triste, amiga. – argumentando projetando o lábio inferior injustamente para frente. – Você é minha irmãzinha... me diz o que houve.

- Só estou cansada. – prometi, mas ela não parecia convencida, a julgar pela lágrima que acabara de escorrer. _Tão injusto._ - Não chore, por favor. Acho que só estou de TPM, ou um pouco carente.

- Onnnw, Bells! – e se atirou em meus braços, apertando minhas costelas enquanto fungava alto. – Você vai achar alguém... não vai? Não vai ficar bem? – ela parecia confusa. Fofamente confusa. Porque ela era Rosalie, e sempre seria fofa, sem saber como confortar alguém.

- Vou, vou sim. – concordei afagando suas costas. – Vai ficar tudo bem, prometo.

- Ok... – então finalmente se acalmou e limpou o rosto com as mãos.

- Melhor? – ela assentiu.

- Sei o que vai te animar! – anunciou misteriosa. – Jasper pediu Alice em casamento. Ele ligou para o meu trabalho hoje cedo, tão fofo, não é? Agora vamos realmente ser da mesma família, Bells!

_Vamos, hora de acordar! Venham lágrimas preguiçosas! Hora do trabalho!_ – Quis gritar, mas Dr. Gotinhas já estava em seu décimo terceiro sono e roncando.

* * *

**Então, o que acharam? ^^**

**Indiquem as fics, revisem que eu atualizo mais rápido!**

**Alguém a favor de fics Robstens ?**

**Beeeeijos!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATENÇÃO! LEIAM! LEIAM ANTES DO POST!**

**Pessoas, esse capítulo envolve algumas brincadeiras com comerciais.**

**As imagens eu vou colocar os links aqui e vocês tirem os espaços entre os caracteres pra ver e entenderem a piada do parágrafo ok?**

**IMAGENS DO CAPÍTULO: **

**• *Camisinha: http : // images . lunarosa . multiply . com/ image/ 16/ photos/ 393/ 600x600/ 6/ image006. jpg?et = qY6dvbfUIlWCEhASPbM8Cg&nmid = 57380331**

**•* Luftal: http : // images. lunarosa. multiply. com/ image/ 19/ photos/ 393/ 600x600/ 2/ image002. jpg?et = ByaVRYZlndB4nle % 2CrIeh0w&nmid = 57380331**

**•*Hábito saudável: http : // images. lunarosa. multiply. com/ image/ 20/ photos/ 393/ 600x600/ 3/ image003 . jpg?et = 2AUOiRw7TiOFIjFuG % 2BUBGg & nmid = 57380331**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 .**

.  
O escritório estava extremamente parado na última semana. Claro que para alguns, isso era uma glória divina. Para mim e para Edward, tédio das oito da manhã às cinco da tarde. Geralmente engrenávamos dois ou três trabalhos de uma vez, sempre pensando e criando e bebendo café – a melhor parte do dia, é claro. Mas o próximo projeto teria que ser discutido dali a dois dias com o presidente de uma grande empresa, que ainda era mantido em sigilo por Sr. Medina.

Edward jogava algum tipo coisa online e parecia frustrado com a pontuação. Enquanto eu abria e fechava o grampeador, abria, fechava, abria, fechava, abria e fech...ch... AH! MERDA! MERDA! No meu dedo não, objeto infeliz!

- Ai, merda. – resmunguei baixinho vendo o furinho minúsculo ficar avermelhado com o sangue prestes a sair.

Edward levantou a cabeça por cima da tela gesticulou questionando o motivo do resmungo. Claro que qualquer coisa chamaria a atenção. Qualquer formiga matada receberia toda atenção naquele escritório, já que nada mais de emocionante acontecia.

- Furei a droga do dedo! – reclamei ignorando sua tentativa falha de reprimir uma risada enquanto levantava e sacudia a cabeça.

- Só faz merda... – murmurou chegando perto da minha mesa e estendendo a mão.

- E o que você vai fazer quanto a isso, sabichão? – perguntei sarcástica.

- Eu, nada. – falou pressionando o furinho. - Só estou vendo mesmo. Inacreditável... – e riu.

- _Inacreditável... bla bla bla_. – ecoei como uma criança de cinco anos e recuei o dedo.

- Seus dedos são tortos... – anunciou prendendo ainda minha mão. – Não feios, mas tortinhos, na ponta, olha.

- Acho que conheço meus dedos. – disse quando ele me ofereceu minha própria mão para ser observada. – Além de tortos, o do meio ainda tem um calo de tanto escrever. – tive que admitir.

- Sério? Você faz o que? Apóia a caneta nele? – perguntou confuso.

Assenti com a cabeça e peguei uma caneta para demonstrar. Sempre foi estranho o jeito que eu escrevia, segurando entre o indicador e o polegar e apoiando no dedo do meio. Comecei a escrever letras aleatórias enquanto ele observava como se fosse um ato muito bizarro.

- Pelo menos sua letra é bonita. A minha é um rabisco. – tentou amenizar.

- É, mas tem algumas letras que são feias... Tipo o "L", o "G". – exemplificava enquanto rabiscava as letras no caderninho. – Mas gosto de "Z", o meu maiúsculo e minúsculos são bonitinhos.

- É, verdade. – concordou completamente concentrado.

- Acho que vou mudar meu nome, colocar algo com "Z". – filosofei – Ou da minha filha... ela pode se chamar "Zarolha".

- Não faz isso com a criança! – implorou em meio a gargalhadas. – O nome da minha vai ser Sophia.

- Não vai nada! A _minha_ vai ser Sophia! – interrompi – Que falta de originalidade.

- Eu escolhi primeiro, a sua vai ser "Zarolha".

- Escolheu nada! – reclamei irritada. – Eu sempre falei que ia ser. E homens não pensam em nome de filhas. Não pensam em _filhas_. E eu penso desde que eu sou criança.

- Pois eu pensei, e quando tiver uma menina, vai se chamar Sophia. – ele estava impassível.

- Então não vamos poder ser amigos no futuro. – concluí. – Elas vão ficar muito irritadas com o plágio de nomes.

- Você pode acabar tendo filho homem, então podemos ser amigos.

- É, verdade. – concordei pensativa. – Com a sorte que eu tenho vai acabar sendo homem.

- Por quê? Não quer ter filho homem? – perguntou curioso.

- Eu não saberia como cuidar... não sei se tenho jeito para cuidar de homem. Cresci com uma irmã totalmente feminina, ligada a moda e todas aquelas frescuras de menina. Provavelmente meu filho seria gay. Não que eu o obrigasse, veja bem – tentei me explicar. – mas ele teria fortes tendências.

- Minha filha vai ser mimada assim também. – sorriu saudoso. – Ele pode fazer as unhas do seu filho.

- É, pode ser... – ponderei um instante. – Ele vai usar esmalte rosa-pink.

O silêncio de mãos dadas com o tédio se instalaram novamente. Sr. Medina saiu do escritório de manhã bem cedo e já era quase a hora do almoço e não tinha voltado. Aí mais um motivo para ficarmos contando os ladrinhos do chão da sala. Mas então, Edward quebrou o silêncio parecendo bem curioso.

- Bella, posso fazer uma pergunta... pessoal? – não nego ter ficado com receio, é claro. Mas Edward tinha sido legal ultimamente e o único que eu tinha confiado o que eu guardava há tempos. Sentia que lhe _devia_ um pouco.

- Pode...

- Você comentou do tal de Jasper, certo? – confirmei-lhe com a cabeça. – Você, nesses dois, três anos que gosta dele, não demonstrou nada?

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

- Não sei. Ele é, era não sei, seu melhor amigo e te conhecia como ninguém. Ele nunca percebeu nada? Você nunca demonstrou interesses além da amizade?

- Eu não sei flertar. – admiti derrotada. Toda a minha feminilidade que seria sexy para seduzir os homens, simplesmente não foi passada para mim. – E acho que éramos próximos demais, todos nós, então é complicado.

Ele assentiu assimilando os fatos e me fazendo refletir igualmente. Será mesmo que Jasper nunca havia percebido, e se percebeu fingiu não notar? Eu era tão repulsiva ao ponto de ser ignorada? Me peguei intrigada com meu drama particular.

- E o que vai fazer agora? – ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio novamente.

- Como assim o que eu vou fazer?

- Bom, ele vai casar com a sua irmã e você vai ficar sofrendo o resto da vida?

- E o que você quer que eu faça?! – perguntei irritada.

- Quer mesmo meu conselho, ou é uma pergunta retórica?

Era uma pergunta retórica, mas se eu não fosse aconselhada por alguém era capaz de morrer com meu drama na cabeça o resto da vida, sendo abandonada até por Dr. Gotinhas, que no momento era o único que me acompanhava a noite na cama.

- Pode falar. – gesticulei com as mãos. Ele suspirou algumas vezes, abrindo e fechando a boca em uma maneira de responder meticulosamente.

- Você tem duas alternativas. – finalmente respondeu. – Ou você abre o jogo para todo mundo, e arrisca todos os relacionamentos que você tem, com a sua amiga de apartamento, sua irmã e o próprio Jasper, ou toca a vida.

E pelo visto toda a cautela de me responder tinha ido por água abaixo. Suas palavras foram diretas e me fizeram tremer na cadeira, meu coração parecia querer abrir minhas costelas enquanto pulsava rápido e fortemente. Foi um choque, uma surpresa realmente. Já estava ficando cansada dessas reações dramáticas do meu corpo, já não tinha mais idade para parecer uma adolescente conflituosa.

- Fácil dizer. – resmunguei desviando o rosto, que estava levemente quente nas minhas bochechas magras.

- Não, eu não disse que era fácil. – explicou ajeitando-se na cadeira – Mas alguma hora você vai ter que superar isso. Quero dizer, ele vai ser oficialmente seu cunhado e pode ser que em breve lhe dê um sobrinho. Superar você vai ter que superar, uma hora ou outra. E você pode fazer isso aos poucos.

- Não sei se vou conseguir. – assumi tristonha.

- Claro que consegue. – brigou confiante. – É só ir aos poucos, afinal, o casamento não vai ser agora, vai?

- Não sei – dei os ombros – Não terminei de ler o e-mail.

- Por quê?!

- Estava em choque, triste, sei lá. – expliquei em desespero.

- Estava nada, nem chorou! – acusou firmemente.

- Eu não consigo chorar fácil, eu falei isso. Nunca consegui chorar na frente de ninguém.

- Sim, certo. – debochou.

- É verdade, Edward! Não consigo, eu tenho problemas lacrimais, sei lá. Desde que eu me lembre, nunca consegui chorar na frente de ninguém...

- Chora agora. – mandou me cortando.

- Não! Eu não consigo, já disse!

- Eu fui o primeiro a saber de Jasper, não foi?

- Foi, mas...

- Então chora na minha frente.

- Não!

- Vamos, não tenho o dia todo e eu nem gosto de ver mulher chorar.

- Eu não consigo, Edward! – gritei irritada.

- Chora logo, mulher! Desabafa esse coração! – implorou gesticulando com os braços abertos, e eu tinha certeza que estava prendendo um riso.

- Cala a boca, Edward! – pedi reprimindo um riso também.

- Chore, criatura de Deus! Você consegue! Primeiro passo!

E caímos na gargalhada.

Um novo projeto sempre me anima. São dias e dias de pesquisa que me entretém de modo incomparável. E já que não tenho uma vida social badalada, as procuras sobre mídia me deixam bestificadas. Vejo como um parque de diversões. Falo sério. Me divirto vendo falhas em anúncios, comerciais que foram proibidos – nós conseguimos grandes acessos a esse tipo de piada.

Nunca voltei a abrir o e-mail de Alice. Pelo menos não hoje. Não me sentia preparada. Mas as palavras de Edward me fizeram pensar. Digo, pensar de verdade. E consegui um bom resultado: passar da fase de auto-piedade necessária. Agora estava em um novo estágio: planos para superar. O que incluía um belo menu com opções diversificadas e idéias completamente sem nexo, – não que elas precisassem ter algum, uma vez que o objetivo de superação fosse o resultado final – muitas e muitas conversas com o meu novo amigo.

Me sentia novamente naquela primeira semana de aula, quando se passa olhando para o tampo da mesa rabiscada pela turma que teve aula anteriormente, e finalmente alguém puxa assunto com você. Rosalie andava desconfiada, mas não dizia nada, quando via que não me sentia confortável para conversar e logo inventava algum programa para fazermos juntas.

Precisava ligar para Alice e encarar o fato de que ela era minha irmã e precisava de mim. Não poderia continuar com esse sentimento mesquinho e egoísta. Mas me faltava o ar, só de pensar que _ele_ poderia atender. Ah, sim. Outra coisa que me fazia sentir com catorze anos, era não pronunciar o nome _dele_. – Viram como é legal? – Mas pelo menos eu não engasgava.

Enquanto ria do último anúncio de camisinha proibido – "Não passa _porra_ nenhuma*****" – Rosalie bateu na porta do quarto, colocando a cabeça com cachos loiros caindo por seus ombros, combinando com sua sombra dourada que iluminavam seus olhos azuis.

- Não vai mesmo, Bella? – perguntou implorando através dos cílios curvados.

- Não, vou ficar em casa. – confirmei – Estou vendo esses comerciais aqui e vou dormir cedo.

- Sexta a noite, você em casa. Vou acabar tendo que trazer a festa para cá, um dia desses. – resmungou chateada – Você saía mais, Bella. Era mais legal.

- Estou velha.

- E chata. – concordou.

- Obrigada! – agradeci irônica. – Boa festa, Rosie.

E ela se foi, levando seus cabelos cor de sol. Rosalie era linda. Parecia iluminar cada centímetro que passava. E a doçura em sua voz era encantadora. Eu de fato, se fosse homem, casaria com ela. Mas também conseguia ser braba e mandona. Sim, porque ela é o pacote todo. Se algo não está do jeito que ela quer, o tempo fecha, os trovões gritam com todo o ar de seus pulmões de nuvens a favor do sol que se fechara em seu rosto. Porém, isso era uma coisa que raramente acontecia, já que tudo sempre saía do seu jeito.

Meu celular tocou me tirando de meus devaneios suspeitosos com minha melhor amiga.

- Alô? – perguntei sem me dar trabalho de olhar na tela do aparelho. Por um fiapo de segundo, meu estômago conversou com minha garganta a respeito de um certo alguém ligar. Mas a probabilidade era mínima e ficou ainda menor, quando a pessoa respondeu.

- Hey, _buddy_!

- Edward?! – perguntei desacreditada, e muito desconfiada. Ele nunca me ligou.

- Quem mais é seu _buddy_?

- Desde quando colocamos apelidos um no outro?

- Desde que... que... não importa! – decidiu quando não arrumou desculpa. Deitei na cama de estômago pra cima e joguei o braço livre para cima da cabeça. – Viu as novas propagandas censuradas?

- Estava vendo agora. – respondi exalando forte.

- Acho realmente que você deveria pegar um Luftal*****.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ! – debochei – Jura que você realmente ligou para isso? Primeira vez que você disca meu número é para me dar conselhos gasosos?

- É porque eu lembrei de você! Acho mesmo que deveria _liberar_ tudo que está preso em você.

- Tão criativo. – ironizei. – Por que não vai _praticar um habito saudável*****_ ao invés de me ligar?

Edward resmungou algo tão baixo que tive que prensar melhor o telefone ao ouvido. E ele continuava e eu não entendia nada.

- Edward, porque você está sussurrando?

- Angie... dis... não...

- Edward eu não estou entendendo droga nenhuma. Vai para algum lugar...

- Porra, Bella. – agora ele resmungou alto. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio e um barulho de porta fechando, ele voltou a falar. – Angie está na sala com dor de cabeça, dor nos pés, dor no cérebro, ou sei lá que merda que ela tem. Não consigo nem chegar perto dela. Aí eu falei que precisava trabalhar, ver uns e-mails.

- Que babaca, Edward! – cortei rapidamente. – Tinha que estar lá com ela, fazendo carinho, tentando melhorar.

- Eu tentei! – retrucou aumentando a voz. – Mas ela não me deixa chegar nem perto. De verdade! Nem sei quando pratiquei esse habito saudável com ela pela última vez... estou na mão há...

- Sem detalhes, por favor. – implorei. – Estamos pegando intimidade agora, vamos com calma com essas ajudas de aliviamento de fluidos.

- Ta, certo. – ralhou rindo debochado.

- O que foi? – perguntei voltando a sentar na cama com o impulso da indignação que surgiu.

- Você é a que deve mais fazer isso. – respondeu simplesmente.

- O QUE?! – gritei. – O que você está insinuando?

- Que você se masturba tanto quanto eu. – eu podia quase vê-lo sorrindo convencido do outro lado da linha. E sentir meu corpo todo ganhando alguma coloração quente. – Não se acanhe, Bella, é normal.

- Eu não confirmei nada, Edward! – me defendi brava.

- Vai me dizer que quando pensa no Jasper, não sente vontade de...

- Não! NÃO! Meu Deus! – eu estava desesperada nesse ponto. – Como chegamos nesse ponto da conversa?!

- Bella, isso não é normal. – constatou rindo baixo. – Você está há... o que? Quanto tempo sem ninguém?

- Edward, não vejo como isso pode ser da sua conta. – minha respiração errática denunciou o constrangimento na minha voz – E desculpa ser rude, mas é que...

- Desculpa, Bella, só estava tentando entender. – pediu humildemente e pude suspirar em alívio. – Mas isso continua não sendo normal. Gostar de alguém, ficar apaixonada como você mesma alega estar, envolve todo o tipo de sensações e vontades, inclusive as sexuais. Você coloca Jasper em um pedestal, como se ele fosse o arcanjo da sua vida.

- Mas ele é! Eu não consigo imaginá-lo assim... sexualmente. – tentei explicar – Eu alimento sentimentos por ele e acho que se fizéssemos alguma coisa, seria _amor_, com calma, carinho e todos os sentimentos que eu guardo.

- Ou seja: entediante.

- Não! Com sentimentos! – insisti – Por isso Ângela te deixa na mão.

- Não, ela é chata mesmo. – esclareceu amargurado.

- Nós passamos por tanta coisa... – relembrei em rápidos flashes. – Eu sinto falta do meu amigo. Do meu companheiro, de rir com ele, rir dele, receber carinho. Ele me fazia bem. E eu não vejo como vou sair disso, ou superar isso com o casamento deles.

- Acho que você deveria conversar com ele, Bella.

- E dizer o que? "Oi, sou apaixonada por você há três anos, largue a minha irmã e fique comigo." Porque isso realmente daria certo.

- Há quanto tempo você não os vê? – ele quis saber com ar de psicólogo. Voltei a deitar na cama suspirando.

- Meses! – falei – Uma vez ou outra, um dos dois aparece por aqui. Mas os dois juntos, eu só vi duas vezes. Mesmo assim, Alice andava de um lado para o outro resolvendo coisas para um evento que ela estava coordenando.

- Ainda tem alguma coisa de errada aí. – ele confabulou mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

- Sim, eu amar o futuro marido da minha irmã. – concordei desolada.

- Também. – então sua voz ficou distante, mas parecia responder aos gritos. – Desculpa, Angela está me chamando. Saco.

- Vai lá, sem problemas. – compreendi suspirando. – Por que ela está aí, afinal de contas?

- Sei lá, ultimamente eu não entendo as coisas que ela faz. – resmungou esgotado. – Vou ver o que ela quer, antes que quebre as janelas da casa gritando.

- Tudo bem. – e ri - Seja legal com ela. Pode estar passando por alguma fase...

- É, é, que seja. Fase chata da porra. – me cortou mal humorado. – A gente se fala.

- Certo, tchau. – e desligamos.

Queria ter ficado conversando mais. Edward foi o único que conseguiu de certa forma, extrair o que me perseguia por meses. Anos. E sendo uma perspectiva fora da minha cabeça, será que ele tinha razão? Tinha algo de errado? Sim, eu tinha desejo de acordar e encontrar os cachos aloirados na minha cozinha fazendo café para mim – como às vezes ele fazia na faculdade, para todas nós. Jasper sempre fora muito gentil. Sua mãe os criou sozinhos, então seu respeito por mulheres era maior que o dos outros. Acho que até com Angela ele seria legal.

* * *

**Ah! Temos leitores Robstens? Hmmmm... ótimo!**

**Já já eu lanço uma delas aqui!**

**Quem já está irritado com a Angela??? *cílios***

**Reviews e o Edward leva mais café pra Bella! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeeey**

**Como estão, crionças? Quem gostou de New Moon levanta a mão o/**

**Mais um capítulo para ustedes!**

**ATENÇÃO!!!**

**To fazendo o seguinte, quem estiver lendo e deixar review legal, eu mando spoiler dando reply!**

**Chantagem? Talvez. Brincadeiras. HAHAHA Mas é que as vezes estimula o leitor, e o autor fica feliz e escreve mais, uma troca justa, não é?**

**Não custa nada, o dedo não fica verde e cai. É um botãozinho lindo lá embaixo. Beijos, queijos e mordidas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Na manhã seguinte fui acordada pelos os saltos apressados que riscavam o chão de madeira do meu quarto. Rosalie estava procurando alguma coisa e pelo visto não estava encontrando. Abri os olhos com dificuldade, e sentindo uma dor de cabeça monstruosa. Tornei a fechá-los, querendo que o martelo das suas novas botas de Christian Louboutin parassem. Então um estalo me veio, eu estava de mau humor. Não o normal, que eu tenho no trabalho quando quero ir para casa logo. Mau humor que não acabaria hoje, que tudo que eu fizesse me irritaria. E qualquer coisa que as pessoas a minha volta fariam também. A começar pelas malditas botas barulhentas.

- O que você quer, Rose? – gemi contra o travesseiro, sem abrir os olhos.

- O sobretudo preto. Começo de inverno está congelando os ossos.

E ecoei mais um gemido de desgosto. Não que eu não gostasse de inverno. Era bonito, especialmente pelas doses de café a mais que esquentavam meu corpo. Não era preciso maquiagem para que minha pele ficasse corada, já que o frio deixava minhas bochechas rosas como se eu tivesse ido à praia. Mas era mais difícil de acordar, mais tempo para colocar roupa, mais sono, mais trânsito. E mais trânsito em Chicago é a pior coisa do mundo. Quando me dei conta de que Rosalie _já_ estava pronta, percebi que estava atrasada.

- Merda! – gritei dando um pulo da cama.

- O que foi, Baby B.? – perguntou assustada, enquanto eu jogava minhas calças de moletom para qualquer lado, quase levando a calcinha junto.

- Não ouvi meu despertador. Devo estar atrasada! Merda! Merda!

- Oh, desculpa! – ela falou tampando a boca pintada de vermelho – Não sabia que você precisava acor...

- Tudo bem. – desconsiderei abanando a mão, enquanto a outra vasculhava a gaveta de meia-calças. _Maldita hora de gastar as calças sociais!_ Agora teria que ir de saia e meia calça!

Sabia que tudo me irritaria. Tudo começa a dar errado. Que legal! Estou tão feliz! Consigo até ser irônica enquanto visto as meias cinza.

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo! O dia mal começou.

- Eu falei isso alto?

- Não era para ter falado? – questionou confusa.

Revirei os olhos e bufei. Claro que não foi uma boa idéia desviar os olhos das meias finas. Escorreguei da colcha da cama para o chão, com as pernas para o ar no segundo seguinte. Um telefone tocou longe, e eu gemi em desespero, pensando ser o meu.

- Que horas são, Rosalie?! – gritei, mas era o celular dela que tocava.

- Oito e quarenta. – ela respondeu e saiu do quarto falando no telefone.

- Puta que p... – e finalmente consegui colocar a meia, quase de cabeça para baixo.

Ouvi a porta do apartamento bater e tentei colocar a juba no lugar. Uma tentativa em vão, já que meu cabelo tinha vida própria. Não era muito volumoso, nem ao menos cacheado, mas ele tinha artimanhas que até Deus se afastava para não ajudar. Dei um nó desajeitado e peguei os sapatos embaixo da cama. Minha cabeça estava a mil, e eu me sentia tonta de tanto dar voltas procurando minhas coisas.

Peguei a bolsa que não desfiz do dia anterior, as chaves do carro e corri para a máquina de secar, rezando para o tailleur do conjunto, estar seco. Pelo menos uma coisa certa. Passei rapidamente pela janela, e lá estava o trânsito dando bom dia para o meu rosto inchado de sono. Entrei no banheiro para escovar os dentes e lembrei que nem ao menos fiz xixi matinal – nem iria fazer agora, não tinha mais tempo para lutar contra a meia calça. Depois corri para a porta, ligando para o celular de Edward, ele me ajudaria a arrumar uma desculpa.

- Hey, Edward! – quase gritei de emoção, quando ele atendeu no segundo toque.

- Hmm. – ele ainda estava... dormindo? Ele é louco? Os dois atrasados? Era hoje o dia da minha doação forçada de fígado.

- Não está no escritório ainda? Eu estou super atrasada! Não acredito, Sr. Medina vai fritar nossos órgãos e servir no almoço especialmente para gente depois de arrancá-los com as próprias mã...! – gemi desesperada, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

- Bella, cala a boca um instantinho! – me cortou ainda com a voz rouca e relativamente mais grave. "_Nada, volta a dormir_" ele falou, possivelmente para Ângela. – Hoje é sábado, criatura. Vai dormir.

TIM! O elevador chegou, abrindo as portas como se fosse uma boca de palhaço maléfico, rindo da minha desgraça. Foi como se toda a adrenalina e força do meu corpo fossem sugadas direto para um ralo mental. Meus braços caíram ao lado do corpo e eu desliguei o celular sem me despedir do _buddy_. Voltei derrotada para o confinamento aquecido do apartamento e me joguei no sofá.

Mal percebi que tinha adormecido quando o barulho de chuva forte e o vento que sopravam pela pequena varanda do apartamento. Levantei relutante, tirando os sapatos de qualquer jeito, sentindo a grande massa capilar atrás da cabeça formada e provavelmente bem amassada. Cheguei à porta de vidro, e a geringonça emperrou. Enquanto tentava empurrar, as gotas da chuva me atacavam o rosto, carregando um vento bem gelado junto. Quando senti que estava ensopada e pingando dentro de casa, cedi e fui para o lado de fora me render ao assalto das gotas de chuva.

Fiquei em pé com as mãos viradas para fora, sentindo a roupa colar e pesar no corpo. Meu mau humor não tinha passado. E o pior de tudo, era ser o começo de um fim de semana e eu não ter absolutamente nada para fazer. De repente o sonho que tinha tido, voltou a minha cabeça. Eu estava em um grande lugar colorido, em uma estrada de doces e chocolates, com xícaras enormes de cafés quentinhos, saindo fumacinha por cima e eu passeava, a princípio, procurando por alguém. Observava a minha volta, todas aquelas criaturas estranhas sentadas em pufes enormes de marshmallow, os canudos açucarados gigantes.

Voltei para o interior quentinho e claro, dessa vez a porta da varanda fechou. _Sempre soube que ela só queria que eu tomasse um banho de chuva._Pensei sarcástica. Deslizei com as meias finas ensopadas até o banheiro e entrei com as roupas igualmente molhadas no chuveiro quente. Depois do banho, resolvi atender as necessidades fisiológicas do reclamão que dominava minha barriga.

Enquanto eu mastigada meus cereais coloridos, - fazendo jus a minha idade desse fim de semana – o telefone de casa tocou. E eu não gostava disso, porque Rosalie tinha quebrado o identificador de chamadas em uma de suas aventuras decorativas no Natal passado. Não gostava de atender telefone sem saber quem era, e a maioria das pessoas ligava para meu celular.

- Alô? – atendi em posição de ataque-defesa, pronta para desligar, caso não conhecesse.

- _Bella, filhinha!_ – e meu coração murchou. Já tinha muito tempo desde que eu tomara a iniciativa de ligar para casa e falar com mamãe.

- Oi, mamãe, quanto tempo! – exclamei um tanto culpada.

- _Poxa, minha filha. Que saudades eu tenho de você e das suas visitas. Parece que faz décadas que eu não te vejo._ – então daí vemos da onde herdei as hipérboles mentais.

- Pois é, desculpa não ter ligado. Andei meio ocupada... – menti, mas tratei logo de mudar de assunto. – Como estão as coisas por aí?

_-__ Estão bem. Alice está a todo vapor vendo os detalhes do casamento desde já...– larguei os cereais. – __Sabe como ela é. E sim, pediu para dizer que está furiosa que a senhorita não retornou o tal do e-mail._

- Ah, sim. Peça desculpas a ela, peça para me ligar...

__

- _Não, não, está tudo bem!_ – me cortou rindo e eu não gostei nada disso. – _Ela precisa conversar com você pessoalmente, afinal ser madrinha não é fácil! Alice quer ajuda com as decisões e quando for aí na semana que vem..._

- Uow, uow, uow! Um segundo. Como assim madrinha? Como assim vir semana que vem aqui?!

- _Ela disse que está tudo explicado no e-mail. Você não leu?_ – e não esperou que eu saísse do estado de choque para prosseguir –_Disse que não poderia ter madrinha melhor, já que você que os apresentou e vai na semana que vem para Chicago ver uma loja de bolos e doces para o casamento. Assim vocês passam um tempo juntas, não é ótimo?_

- É, é sim. Mas como vai ficar a floricultura? A senhora não precisa de ajuda?

-_ Oh, querida, imagina. _- deu uma risadinha. – _Alice já providenciou uma ótima ajudante. Nossa vizinha Leah precisava de um emprego temporário, porque vai passar as festividades de final de ano fora do país e precisava de um dinheiro. Alice conseguiu negociar com ela e estamos todas bem. Jasper é que só deve aparecer no final de semana por aí, porque trabalha durante a semana._

- Ele também vem, então?

- _Que eu saiba sim. Bem, agora deixa eu desligar, deixei Leah sozinha aprendendo os significados das rosas e preciso ver se ela entendeu tudo direitinho._

- Mamãe... – sussurrei triste.

- _Sim, querida?_

- Sinto sua falta.

- _Eu também, meu bebê. Eu também. Tenta vir passar o Ação de Graças conosco, está bem?_

- Vou fazer o possível. Beijos.

- _Se cuida._

Suspirei antes de desligar o telefone. Muita informação demais para alguns minutos de conversa. Meu sistema nervoso fazia a festa!

Muito engraçado pessoal!

Ora, deixe de ser rabugenta e nos deixe fazer a festa!

Não! Já não basta tudo que vai acontecer por esses dias? Tratem de voltar para seus respectivos neurônios!

_Chata._

Segunda feira de manhã, eu me sentia um lixo humano. A chuva que havia me assaltado no sábado, deixou suas balas de ferimentos com direito a todos os tipos de tosses, espirros, nariz fungando e toda aquela coisa. Domingo, mal conseguia respirar pelo nariz. Mas não iria me permitir ficar um dia a mais em casa. Não agüentava mais ver o teto do quarto, seriado velho na TV e comer a sopa sem gosto. Por isso quando o despertador tocou, levantei e coloquei a roupa e segui para o escritório.

- Que cara é essa, Bella? Foi atropelada por um caminhão? – e assim fui recebida calorosamente por meu companheiro de trabalho.

Meu dedo do meio respondeu por mim, juntamente as minhas olheiras, que deixavam meu ar doentio um pouco mais macabro. Pelo menos servia para alguma coisa, certo?

- Uh, temos alguém brava hoje. – ele se redimiu – O café está em cima da mesa.

- Obrigada. – respondi fanha colocando as pastas do lado do computador.

- De nada... _patinha_. – claro que ele não se conteve.

- Como está Angela? – provoquei, sabendo que ele perderia a postura brincalhona e ficaríamos no mesmo nível. Sua expressão mudou drasticamente e então parecia uma criança aborrecida, murmurando coisas para si mesmo enquanto voltava a sentar na mesa.

- Nós demos um tempo. – bufou ligando o computador, enquanto eu fungava meu caminho até a minha cadeira fazendo o mesmo. – De novo.

- Por que dessa vez? – perguntei já sabendo que o breve término era o terceiro do mês.

- Ela queria que eu fosse Washington passar o 'Ação de Graças'. Eu disse que não, pois a minha família ia estar aqui, que ela convidasse os pais dela para virem também. Eu pagaria hospedagem para eles, passagem de avião, o que fosse! Mas ela é... Argh! – apoiou o cotovelo na mesa para sustentar a testa na palma da mão. – Complicada demais. Aposto que depois do feriado vai me ligar falando que sentiu minha falta, aí sim eu vou poder tirar meu atraso e depois vamos brigar mais um mês. Está ficando cansativo.

- O que é isso? – perguntei fungando me referindo ao post it amarelo colado na tela do computador.

- Hoje tem reunião. Acho que vão nos dar algum trabalho para fazer finalmente. – respondeu dando os ombros. Ainda parecia bravo, então tratei de levantar minha xícara de café e fazer menção de tomá-la. – É com grãos arábicos. São mais... fortes. Esquisitos, na verdade. Não gostei muito não.

- Você achou isso onde? – fiz uma careta frustrada tentando sentir o aroma do grão moído, mas meu cano do nariz parecia estar em manutenção.

Era mais amargo, isso eu conseguia sentir. E possivelmente o pior café feito na face da Terra. Não sei se era porque o gosto se misturou ao antibiótico que eu estava tomando, ou porque simplesmente meu paladar estava ruim, mas aquele líquido parecia cera de chão. Apesar de tudo, a água quente escorrendo pelo meu interior, pareceu aquecer melhor meu organismo e me deixando respirar por uma narina ao menos.

- Isso é muito ruim! – reclamei tomando outro gole. Edward riu. Claro que riu. O "m" saia com som de "b" e eu seria motivo de chacota pelo resto do dia.

- Pelo menos isso vai me divertir. – ele continuou rindo. – Por que está resfriada? Saiu no fim de semana? Além de me acordar no sábado de manhã... Só você. HÁ HÁ HÁ.

- Você deve me achar a pessoa mais atrapalhada e idiota do mundo, não é?

- Com dedos tortos. – acrescentou.

O movimento do lado de fora da nossa sala para uma suposta arrumação no andar de publicidade estava a todo vapor. Até mesmo Jessica prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo mal feito. Sr. Medina havia feito tanto sigilo sobre o próximo cliente, que eu podia sentir a pressão que receberíamos desde já. As expectativas de um bom trabalho nos próximos dias me animaram um pouco, e se eu não estivesse com excesso de coriza nasal, provavelmente faria uma dancinha da vitória. Eu me dedicaria ao máximo e isso incluiria horas trancafiada aqui entre papéis, pesquisas e caixas de pizza pelo chão. Sorri orgulhosa.

O telefone apitou e a luzinha vermelha indicava a chamada de Jessica na espera pelo telefone interno. Apertei o botão.

- Oi, Jessica.

- _Sua irmã na linha um, Srta. Swan._ – gotas de gelo pareciam brincar de snowbord descendo por minha espinha enquanto olhei de relance para a figura de Edward com um sorriso surpreso e as sobrancelhas altas na testa.

- Pode transferir, obrigada. – respirei fundo, sentindo a mucosa do resfriado fazer pressão na minha cabeça.

Pressionei o osso do nariz entre indicador e o polegar, abaixo dos olhos, sentindo um breve alívio. Edward continuava a me olhar como um cachorro esfomeado, praticamente quicando na cadeira de curiosidade. Revirei os olhos – não uma feliz idéia, no entanto – e fiz menção para que se aproximasse. Não hesitou em correr da cadeira para perto da minha mesa, e assistir de camarote minha tragédia grega.

- _Claro! Só acho que está um pouco abatida... Hoje não sei se está muito bem, tinha olheiras fundas..._ – Jessica falava distante da outra linha e não parecia ser comigo.

- Jessica! – pressionei o botão chamando sua atenção. – Pode. Transferir. Obrigada.

Se fez silêncio e logo a linha um começava a piscar. Para a felicidade de Edward, cliquei o botão de viva-voz e ele tapou a boca com uma das mãos, exibindo apenas os olhos risonhos.

- Alice?

- _Bells!_ – ela gritou animada e Edward se afastou um pouco, mas não o bastante para não perder a fofoca. – _Saiba que estou muito braba com a senhorita! De qualquer modo, não posso falar muito, porque estou enrolada fazendo listas e mais listas. Vou para Chicago essa semana, mamãe disse, não foi?_ – não sei definitivamente como ela conseguia falar tantas coisas sem respirar.

- Sim, falou.

- _Pois então! _– me atropelou e Edward deu uma risadinha. – _Já arrumei um hotel para eu e Jasper ficarmos, para você não se preocupar com estadia._

- Ah, sim, tudo bem. Ele já falou com Rosalie?

__

- _Já, ela disse que não nos queria lá para não fazermos... barulho_. – e riu baixinho com sua própria piada. Fechei os olhos sacudindo a cabeça tentando tirar qualquer vislumbre de Alice apoderando-se de Jasper. – _Mas nem faríamos porque vamos ficar em abstinência até o dia do casamento. Para purificar e deixar a magia da lua-de-mel. Os detalhes eu conto aí._

_-_ Tão sortuda... _– _notificou Edward baixo e tapei sua boca com a mão, sentindo as vibrações de sua risada contra a minha palma.

__

-_ Nos vemos na quinta, então?_ – Alice perguntou enquanto Edward retirou minha mão e começou a analisar meus dedos de novo.

- Quinta então. Beijos, Alice.

E ela desligou. Voltei minha atenção a concentração de Edward para com meus dedos. Ria para si mesmo olhando meu dedo do meio.

- Algum problema com a minha mão, Edward?

- Tão tortos! – e gargalhou. Recolhi minha mão e fomos surpreendidos por um espirro meu.

- Saúde, patinha!

- Obrigada. – agradeci passando o lenço no nariz. Coriza estúpida! Argh!

- Viu? Eles estão em abstinência, de repente você consegue brincar um pouquinho com Jasper...

- Como se você não estivesse em abstinência forçada. – debochei.

- Verdade! – concordou pegando uma caixa de lenços de papel de sua mesa (do Mickey, diga-se de passagem) e jogou na minha mesa. – Eu posso tentar algo com a sua irmã. Como é o nome dela? Alice?

- Ninguém vai tentar nada, Edward! – alertei e o flagrei rindo. – Vou me focar no trabalho, que aliás, temos uma reunião mais tarde e deixar que o fluxo se siga.

- Que bonito, patinha! Muito bem! – falou com falso orgulho alheio voltando para me importunar na mesa. – Ainda posso brincar com Alice? Estou realmente precisando.

- NÃO! – gritei, sentindo a garganta arranhar e ele explodiu em risadas. – Sou seu motivo de risadas todos os dias, não é? Aposto que sou a melhor parte do seu dia.

- É bom brincar com você para passar o tempo. – amenizou sincero, com um sorriso singelo. – Se eu estiver exagerando, me avisa. Gosto da sua amizade, ok?

- Desculpa. – pedi sem jeito apoiando o braço na mesa e sacudindo a cabeça. – Você tem sido meu melhor amigo desses últimos tempos, não converso com ninguém mais do que você. Obrigada. Desculpa de novo.

- Sem problemas. – prometeu dando tapas na minha cabeça. Tão delicado. E eu tão irônica. – Só não vai se apaixonar por mim, que nem fez com Jasper. – alertou brincando.

- Muito engraçado, Edward. Minha coriza ri, obrigada.

- Que nojento, Bella.

- Fresco.

- Pata. – e a porta da sala foi aberta enquanto trocávamos elogios carinhosos.

- Reunião em quinze minutos. – avisou Tyler. Assentimos e ele fechou a porta.

Finalmente iríamos conhecer nosso tão misterioso cliente. Uma ansiedade gostosa veio dar sinal ao meu estômago e eu sorri para mim mesma, enquanto levantava para arrumar minha mesa. Terminei o café, que eu não sentia o gosto, e coloquei o casaco, porque mesmo com a sala aquecida, meu corpo ainda estava osmótico com a gripe. Edward abriu a porta e colocou meu braço por baixo do seu para sairmos da sala. Era melhor assim, não seria capaz de andar sozinha até a sala de reuniões.

O movimento do lado de fora era inteiramente frenético. Era engraçado como dentro de outra sala, isolada de todos, não percebíamos o caos externo. Mas eu estava com um pressentimento bom pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Iria encarar aquele trabalho com garra e força.

* * *

**O próximo capítulo já me disseram que precisaram ir algumas vezes ao banheiro de tanto rir. Espero que vocês gostem também! :D**

**E se por um acaso do mundo fanfiction . net desconfigurar a droga dos HTML que eu fiquei 45 minutos consertando, ignorem. Não aguento mais consertar. *chora***

**beijos, beijos, beijos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Obrigada a quem mandou review!**

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo... mas ANTES:**

**Quem gosta de um draminha e um romance fofo: Leiam 'Never Forget'! :D**

**Tive uma boa resposta pra fics Robstens, vou começar a postar 'No Scape' aqui, ok? Sinopse para as interessadas: **

**"Eu nunca cogitei a possibilidade de voltar ao ponto de onde eu tanto fugi a minha vida toda. E aqui estou eu, pronta para entrar de cabeça em um mundo que sempre temi, por causa dele."**

**"- É, Patty, só eu, depois de tanto tempo consigo arrumar alguém nao preparada para o meu mundo. - Ela latiu. - Ok, vou te deixar dormir."**

**Quem vai ler levanta a mão! o/**

**Beijos, queijos e lacticíneos.**

* * *

_No Capítulo anterior:_

_- Reunião em quinze minutos. – avisou Tyler. Assentimos e ele fechou a porta._

_Finalmente iríamos conhecer nosso tão misterioso cliente. Uma ansiedade gostosa veio dar sinal ao meu estômago e eu sorri para mim mesma, enquanto levantava para arrumar minha mesa. Terminei o café, que eu não sentia o gosto, e coloquei o casaco, porque mesmo com a sala aquecida, meu corpo ainda estava osmótico com a gripe. Edward abriu a porta e colocou meu braço por baixo do seu para sairmos da sala. Era melhor assim, não seria capaz de andar sozinha até a sala de reuniões._

_O movimento do lado de fora era inteiramente frenético. Era engraçado como dentro de outra sala, isolada de todos, não percebíamos o caos externo. Mas eu estava com um pressentimento bom pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Iria encarar aquele trabalho com garra e força._

**Capítulo 5.**

Claro que o cliente estava atrasado. Se sujeitou a atrasar o trabalho doze dias, é claro que para a reunião de apresentação estaria atrasado. Mas pelo menos isso me dava tempo de absorver o xarope duvidoso de Jessica. Ela carregava muitas tralhas na bolsa, então eis que ela surge com uma cura em forma aquosa e marrom com gosto de mel e hortelã para me dar. Confiei pela primeira vez em algumas palavras da garota que profetizava a esquisita sabedoria de alguém chamado Yassuda, ou Yacuda... algo com Y e uda.

Para falar a verdade, foi um "desentupimento" instantâneo do meu olfato. Sentia minhas narinas ressecadas por dentro, e o ar parecia sair um pouco mais quente, mas conseguia respirar e essa era o meu objetivo para não ficar _fungando_ feito um elefante na frente do tão nobre cliente. Agora com a cabeça apoiada no encosto da poltrona, fitava a luz branca e começando a ver manchinhas roxas, azuis e amarelas. Aquelas que você vê quando fica muito tempo encarando algo luminoso. Eu tentava as contar, mas elas desapareciam assim que eu me focava em outra.

Comecei a pensar que aquilo era apenas uma metáfora para aquela fase da minha vida. Sabe como é? Quando você tenta buscar as coisas e elas somem, escapam assim que você para de vigiá-las. Sua sagacidade nunca é o bastante para aquelas situações, ou pessoas permanecerem ao seu lado. Claro, tinha que ser isso! Mas então como eu as capturaria? Como colocar um pouco de cor na minha luz branca e sem graça? Quero dizer, sim, eu tinha brilho – de acordo com a iluminação que refletia de volta nos meus olhos agora doloridos – mas nunca teria graça. Todos gostavam de uma _cor_. Uma coisa atrativa e divertida, e era por isso que eu estava tentando buscar as pontinhas coloridas que surgiam e desapareciam.

Fechei um dos olhos e meu polegar junto ao indicador foram levantando até que meu braço estivesse todo esticado na direção da manchinha roxa – porque a cor roxa era bonita e singela – e com os dedos em formato de pinça, tentei segurar aquela luz fictícia. Porque se de repente eu agarrasse com mais força de vontade, eu poderia aplicar na minha vida. Senti dois dedos obstruindo minha passagem de ar pelo nariz e voltei para o presente, dando de cara com um Edward assustado.

- O que você está tentando fazer?

- Está tentando cometer homicídio? – questionei intrigada.

Então as manchinhas estavam nele. Na verdade as luzes coloridas estavam seguindo minha vista. Ou era apenas outra metáfora de que ele tinha uma vida com pontinhas coloridas já.

- É, na verdade essa foi minha tática mais fácil e próxima. – ralhou.

- Bem, não ia fazer tanta diferença, já que eu não tenho luzes coloridas. Sou apenas branca e sem graça. Se apagar, não faz falta. – ele me olhava como se observasse um novo animal criado em laboratório científico.

- O que?! – ele praticamente gritou, chamando atenção de um senhorzinho próximo a nós. – Você está drogada?! – dessa vez sussurrou.

- Esquece.

- Acho que você não devia ter tomado aquele xarope. – resmungou para si voltando a se ajeitar na poltrona.

- Agora você se preocupa?! – virei meu corpo para a lateral, encarando-o. Edward arregalou os olhos e eu percebi que tinha chamado atenção. – Quando eu falei que não queria ir à sessão espiritual você deu força.

- Ok, primeiro: fala mais baixo. – ele aconselhou, mas não tinha percebido minha voz alta. – Segundo: eu falei brincando, obviamente.

- Bom dia! – fomos interrompidos.

- Acha que consegue ficar caladinha por uma meia hora? – Edward sussurrou perto do meu ouvido e alguns fios do meu cabelo passaram perto da orelha fazendo cosquinha. Ri com a sensação e assenti.

Me concentrei no novo homem que tinha entrado. Ele era bonito. Não muito alto, cabelos pretos e desfiados, um maxilar afilado e uma sobrancelha arqueada me encarando. Oh... ok. Desviei o olhar para a pasta recém colocada a nossa frente. Comecei a sentir um aroma forte no ar, másculo e percebi que só poderia ser do cara novo. De jeito maneira seria do Sr. Medina. Ele tinha cheiro de batatas cozidas. Mas esse cheiro dava água na boca, queria achar e sentir com a língua. Deus, eu estava fora de mim! Arrisquei olhar para cima novamente, e encontrei aquele par de olhos me encarando de novo e sorrindo. O Sr. Cheiroso desviou o olhar balançando a cabeça ainda com sorriso no rosto.

Sr. Medina entrou na sala a todo vapor, parecendo um trem saindo da estação. Quase pude ver as fumacinhas saindo pelas orelhas. Mas bem, hoje eu estava vendo muitas coisas. O cheiro estava tão forte que me distraía. Parecia que o vidro do perfume estava embaixo do meu nariz.

- Você passou alguma coisa hoje? – sussurrei para Edward.

- O que? – ele não compreendeu.

- Colônia, perfume...? – Edward negou com a cabeça. Sabia que era o Sr. Cheiroso.

Desviei discretamente os olhos para as mãos de Sr. Cheiroso e nada. Sem aliança. Quase fiz a dança da vitória em cima da mesa. Entrei em um impasse. Não sabia o que me atraía. Podia estar sendo influenciada pelo perfume, mas ele parecia charmoso. E puxa vida, eu queria tanto uma luzinha colorida na minha branca e pálida vida. Quem sabe se... Talvez ele...

- Deve ser ele. – Edward sugeriu o meu Sr. Cheiroso. Claro que era ele, Edward tolinho.

Mais uma vez Sr. Medina nos interrompeu. Ele começou a passar alguns slides da floresta Amazônica, falou sobre desmatamento, camada de ozônio, o mundo em 2012... até chegarmos a PAPÉIS HIGIÊNICOS RECICLADOS. Não estava acreditando na minha vida! Nós iríamos promover papéis higiênicos reciclados e apoiar essa "aventura" – assim ele classificou. Aparentemente o projeto fora iniciado na Alemanha e estava sendo inovado por todo o mundo, querendo incentivar as indústrias a apoiarem o projeto. Por isso teríamos que ter algo chamativo.

- Ah, porra... – murmurei e algumas cabeças viraram em minha direção. – Merda. Desculpa.

Não se abalaram com meu despejo de dejetos pronunciados e voltaram a falar do papel higiênico. Gemi de frustração internamente apoiando um dos braços na mesa fria. Não queria ter que pesquisar sobre coliformes fecais, ou como os papéis eram tão macios quanto os normais. Toda a minha vida já estava um marasmo de bosta, não precisava de mais.

Suspirei deixando o cheiro do Sr. Cheiroso entrar vias nasais abaixo e então não prestava mais atenção ao Sr. Medina. Um zumbido começou dentro do meu cérebro incomodando meus tímpanos. Eu não estava no meu normal hoje, não era possível. Sim, claro, eu raramente estou no meu normal. Na verdade eu nem sei qual o meu normal, ou se tenho algum. Mas definitivamente hoje estava estranho. Meu corpo começou a ficar meio mole e minha vista pesar, mas o zumbido era o que mais me incomodava.

- Você está ouvindo isso? – sussurrei para Edward que parecia concentrado na apresentação de merda. Literalmente. Piadas a parte, ele pareceu analisar minha hipótese e sacudiu a cabeça. – Tipo um zumbido, Edward!

- Não estou ouvindo nada.

Será que eu estava ficando louca? Comecei a me questionar. Só era o que faltava. Me imaginei louca no casamento de Alice e Jasper. Provavelmente sentaria no corredor da igreja impedindo a entrada dos noivos. Comecei a rir sozinha. Tentei parar, mas era impossível. Minha boca parecia frouxa. Só podia ser o remédio da Jessica.

- Srta. Swan, está bem? – Sr. Medina se preocupou, mas parecia brabo.

Suspirei e concordei com a cabeça, porque se tentasse falar alguma coisa era capaz de receber um rolo de papel reciclável na boca pelas asneiras que sairiam. O sono estava ficando incontrolável, meus olhos pesavam e era contra a minha vontade, porque eu sinceramente não sentia a exaustão comum que se tem antes de deitar. Era uma coisa completamente forçada e eu tive que me segurar algumas vezes para não bocejar alto. E sinceramente, eu não conseguia mais me focar em meio metro de folha que eles passavam no slide.

Apoiei o cotovelo na mesa e de repente minha mão pareceu muito confortável de descansar o rosto. E talvez os olhos também... Então minha almofada particular sumiu e minha cabeça pesou quase batendo na mesa.

- Acorda, Bella. A reunião acabou! – olhei assustada para Edward e vi os outros saírem da sala.

- Como assim, acorda? Eu dormi?! – tentei externar meu histerismo, mas minha voz engrolada não acompanhava. Parecia anestesia de dentista que a boca vira geléia e parece molenga.

- Deu uma cochilada de uns dez minutos. – falou rindo fascinado com minha fala embriagada. – O que deu em você?

Ele perguntava e meus olhos começavam a cerrar. Mas que coisa irritante não ter controle das ações!

- Eu acho que foi o xarope da Jessica... la... me deu... xarope. – Tentei falar, mas Edward começou a gargalhar deslumbrado com minha boca torta e molenga. Queria gritar para ele parar de rir que era sério, mas isso só provocaria outro mar de gargalhadas. Descansei a testa na minha mão frustrada esperando a graça dele acabar. – Para... Edward...

Arrisquei uma vez, mas saiu algo como "paaaaaaarlwa Eeeeedwaaaaaaa". Ele limpava as lágrimas risonhas e se aproximou e circulou um braço por minha cintura tentando levantar meu corpo. Eu parecia um marionete.

- Vamos que eu vou te levar para casa. Seu expediente acabou por hoje.

- Edwaaaaa... Eu não pooooooosso!

- Pode sim, a gente vai no seu carro, eu dirijo é claro, e depois volto para cá de taxi. Sr. Medina já te dispensou.

- Ah, merda. Eu vou ser despedida não vou? – minha cabeça pesava para frente e ele riu.

- Não vai não. – e riu mais um pouco.

Não sei quanto tempo foi depois que paramos em frente ao meu apartamento. Em vez de lhe dar direções, eu escrevi o endereço em um papel, porque não o queria rindo mais da minha cara. Então só fechei os olhos e curti o caminho de volta para casa. Senti o cheirinho comum de lar que me fez sorrir com o olhos fechados. O cheiro era tão leve que não sentia meus pés no chão.

- Cuidado com a cabeça. – Edward me tirou de meu transe e percebi que estava em seu colo.

- Por que você está me carregando? – fiquei intrigada com a audácia. Mas ele só deu uma risada e continuou o caminho pelo corredor.

- Onde estão as chaves?

- Onde está minha bolsa? – perguntei tentando olhar em volta, mas meu pescoço pesou para trás, ouvi mais uma risada e então a porta foi aberta enquanto meu corpo voltava a terra.

Queria entender o que estava acontecendo comigo. Entender porque aquele xarope havia me deixado tão grogue. E apesar de desentupida, ainda estava fanha igual a uma pata.

- Pata, pata, pata, patinha... quén quén.

- O que é isso, Isabella? – quis saber rindo, enquanto ele me apoiava para ir para o sofá.

- Estou fazendo jus ao apelido que você me deu, oras! – e me joguei nas almofadas.

Escutei a porta sendo fechada e o zumbido no ouvido voltou. Pensei na possibilidade de ser uma mosca dentro do eu cérebro. Ou dentro do crânio, ocupando o lugar do cérebro, encontrando um espaço vazio para fazer a festa.

- Bella! – Edward gritou. Mas que grosseria! Não podia só me chamar?

- Ei! Não grite com uma enferma.

- A enferma está sendo chamada pela quarta vez. Pensei que tinha ficado surda. – esclareceu agachando até a altura onde estava minha cabeça. - Estou dispensado, ou você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, acho que não. – falei e bocejei escutando uma risada. Me perguntei se um nariz de palhaço o faria rir mais. Mas então lembrei que o meu já deveria estar com uma coloração avermelhada por causa da gripe. – Quando Rosalie chegar eu peço para ela comprar um remédio, só vou descançar.

- Certo então. Melhoras! – se levantou e então um grunhido emergiu do fundo do meu estômago. Deus! Eu nem tinha tomado meu café da manhã – isso se você não considerar a "cera de chão" que foi considerada café pelos árabes.

Edward franziu o cenho e claro, riu de novo. Sua risada já tinha ficado na minha cabeça junto ao zumbido, de tanto que eu a ouvia. Eram duas constantes da oca e óssea caixa que supostamente guardavam meu cérebro. Alguns minutos depois ele estava fazendo o pedido de alguma comida para nós, afinal, também era seu horário de almoço. Ele estava sendo gentil.

- Gentileza! – chamei brincando. – Obrigada.

- Esquece isso, patinha. Ainda vou jogar na sua cara esse dia e vou te forçar a ficar bêbada comigo. É muito mais divertido!

Não precisei falar para ele se sentir a vontade quando a gravata dele foi tirada, junto aos sapatos e o blazer. Assim como não precisei falar que ele podia ligar a TV em algum programa que gostasse, nem que os pratos ficavam no terceiro armário de cima. Ele se fez de hóspede e foi mexendo em tudo. Bem, me poupou tempo e lábia. Enquanto eu tentava engolir o frango ensopado que ele pediu para mim, ele se concentrava em algum jogo que estava passando.

- Edward, porque você quer o nome da sua filha de Sophia? – perguntei deixando o prato discretamente de lado. Não entrava mais nada no meu estômago.

- Era o nome da minha avó. – deu os ombros. – Eu não passei muito tempo com ela. Mas ela morou conosco até meus três anos. Eu a chamava de Vovó Phee.

- Onnnw! – ri fraco e fanha. – Isso é muito legal, Edward.

- É, eu sou um cara legal. – falou pretensioso repousando o prato. – E você?

- Não sei. – analisei mais profundamente. – Colocava todos os nomes das minhas bonecas de Sophia, sem me importar se eram meninos ou meninas.

- Onnnw! – ele me ecoou – Isso é bem estúpido, Bella. – franzi as sobrancelhas tentando emitir alguma raiva, mas era impossível não rir pela voz fininha que ele tinha feito. – Agora fala: "É, eu sou estúpida".

Gargalhei alto me sentindo leve. Talvez fosse o remédio, talvez não. Mas era bom rir um pouco.

- Você não perde uma oportunidade de brincar comigo, não é?

- Posso ser sincero? – perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas e arregalando os olhos claros. Nunca havia conseguido distinguir se eram verdes ou azuis. Era uma mistura muito bonita. Assenti e ele prosseguiu. – Eu passo por poucas e boas com a Angela, meses nessa enrolação com ela, mais algumas preocupações que tenho com meus pais, então o trabalho, por mais irônico que seja é o que me desestressa. Eu gosto do que eu faço e amo meu trabalho. Tenho uma parceira que posso ficar brincando e um chefe com peruca.

Nós rimos mais um pouco. Era verdade, devíamos ser as únicas pessoas da face da terra que não se importariam em colocar um cadeado na porta de entrada e nunca mais sair. Ok, não nunca mais. Mas por um bom tempo, apenas rindo e falando besteiras.

- É, acho que você está certo. – tive que concordar.

- E você gosta de receber meus cafés e apelidos que eu sei. – soltou mais uma piadinha.

- É... acho que sim. – provoquei. – Alice e Jasper vão vir para a cidade essa semana ainda, então vou passar algumas horas extras no escritório. Ainda bem que temos um novo projeto. – bocejei sentindo a sonolência mais fraca agora.

- Com certeza. Já estava agoniado sem ter o que fazer! Depois eu te repasso as ordens, você estava louca lá! – arregalou os olhos rindo mais uma vez.

- Foi aquele xarope maldito! – bocejei mais uma vez, estava ficando incontrolável.

- Bem, já estou atrasado para voltar do almoço e preciso pegar meu carro. E Angela ligou para o escritório atrás de mim já, vou retornar a ligação antes que ela apareça e encha o saco de alguém. – levantou recolhendo suas coisas e fez menção de juntar a louça.

- Deixe isso aí, eu junto depois. Ou peço para Rosalie pegar depois. – ainda sim ele organizou as coisas sujas e deixou-as sobre a mesa.

- Ok, vou indo lá. – voltei a deitar no sofá descalçando meus pés para descansar. – Melhoras.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei fechando os olhos, mas sorrindo.

- De nada, patinha.

E deu um tapa estalado na minha testa antes de ir embora. Eu podia xingá-lo ou ir atrás para retribuir a demonstração de afeto, mas meu sorriso só cresceu e finalmente dormi.

* * *

**Então, como eu não sou a Alice nem nada, preciso saber quem gostou e quem quer mais. Review não deixa cair o dedo, faz bem pro ego e pra inspiração da autora que tem idéias malucas que as pessoas acabam por gostar por algum motivo desconhecido. Então: TODO MUNDO CLICANDO NO VERDE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mil desculpas pela demora. Fim de ano, mais viagem pra London = no time at all!**

**Aí vai mais um!**

* * *

_No Capítulo anterior:_

_- Bem, já estou atrasado para voltar do almoço e preciso pegar meu carro. E Angela ligou para o escritório atrás de mim já, vou retornar a ligação antes que ela apareça e encha o saco de alguém. – levantou recolhendo suas coisas e fez menção de juntar a louça._

_- Deixe isso aí, eu junto depois. Ou peço para Rosalie pegar depois. – ainda sim ele organizou as coisas sujas e deixou-as sobre a mesa._

_- Ok, vou indo lá. – voltei a deitar no sofá descalçando meus pés para descansar. – Melhoras._

_- Obrigada. – sussurrei fechando os olhos, mas sorrindo._

_- De nada, patinha._

_E deu um tapa estalado na minha testa antes de ir embora. Eu podia xingá-lo ou ir atrás para retribuir a demonstração de afeto, mas meu sorriso só cresceu e finalmente dormi._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6.**

Se eu falasse que a semana foi conturbada, estaria sendo mentira. Alice chegou com Jasper em uma madrugada e foram direto para o hotel. Fiquei uma pilha pensando que tomaríamos um café da manhã no dia seguinte super nervoso, conturbado e eu acabaria soltando alguma pérola entre uma xícara e outra de café, mas tudo foi surpreendentemente tranqüilo... diferente até.

_Se eu não soubesse que era impossível, jurava que meu coração explodiria de tão cheio de felicidade e saudade que eu estava daqueles dois. Apesar dos apesares, Alice era minha irmã e eu sentia muito a sua falta, sua energia, seu carinho, suas brincadeiras, e Jasper... Jasper era Jasper. Seu cabelo estava um pouco maior e mais escuro desde a última vez que eu o tinha visto, mas as covinhas de seu sorriso continuavam no mesmo lugar._

__

Rosalie estava com um sorriso que eu fiz questão de chamar 'rasga-rosto', - mesmo que só para mim – e não ficava parada um minuto sequer. Alice veio em minha direção como uma formiguinha super sônica e praticamente se jogou em meu colo, apertando forte.

- Que saudades, Bells!

- Saudades de você também, coisa pequena.

_A minha antecipada preocupação para encontrá-lo era tão maior do que o momento proporcionava, que eu comecei a hiperventilar antes mesmo de vê-lo. Assim que ele surgiu do elevador, o oposto aconteceu. Toda a calmaria cessou a aflição e eu novamente me senti aquela menina perdida no gramado que tinha sido salva pelo anjo da guarda._

_-__ Olha só quem está aqui! – ele disse sorrindo e trazendo todas as tardes divertidas da faculdade para a minha cabeça._

____

Jasper tinha o botão de voltar no tempo em seu bolso, eu tive quase certeza. Mas assim que se aproximou o bastante eu notei as diferenças. Ele estava mais sereno, diria até mesmo maduro, vivido. Era estranho. Quando o abracei cumprimentando-o, pude me sentir em casa. Porém, os móveis pareciam ter trocado de lugar.

- Nossa, como estamos todos crescidos! – Alice disse abraçando-o pela cintura.

O movimento, na minha visão, parecia sido feito tão lentamente, que eu pude fechar os olhos internamente esperando que tudo desmoronasse sobre a minha cabeça. Esperei que meus sentimentos egoístas e irracionais virassem ácidos queimando tudo, que eu despencasse de chorar – como se isso fosse algum dia possível – que a Terceira Guerra Mundial se instalasse entre o tico e o teco dentro de meu crânio, ou que eu fosse sugada para um ralo imaginário junto com toda a merda do drama que eu pensava. Nada. Oco. Vazio. Zero.

Qual era a porra do meu problema?! Será que o resfriado havia ido embora de mãos dadas com as minhas emoções? Teria eu virado um robô? Porque eu não me lembro de estar tranqüila no início da semana quando recebi as notícias, ou quando abri aquele e-mail e simplesmente despejei os dejetos verbais na cara de Edward. Não que eu quisesse realmente me sentir mal, - não entre em parafusos Isabella – mas eu não estava compreendendo essa vida que meu cérebro queria levar.

___Acho que eu havia quebrado._

Com muita cautela – e eu digo muita mesmo – eu passei cada dia torcendo para simplesmente não entrar em colapso comigo mesma. Alice, sendo Alice, apareceu com algumas listas de coisas para fazer. Ocasionalmente Jasper aparecia, passava algum tempo e depois ia conhecer a cidade quando minha irmã queria tratar de algo que ele não deveria ver até o _grande dia_. E quando tínhamos o prazer de sua presença, as lembranças jorravam de nossas bocas sem parar. Compartilhamos muitas gargalhadas, mas até isso eu tomava conta para não exagerar com receio de simplesmente quebrar.

As pesquisas no escritório estavam sendo feitas e apesar da _bosta_ de projeto – acreditem se quiser, as piadinhas ainda não acabaram lá na empresa – os primeiros dias foram divertidos. Um único 'porém' ocorreu. Não tive minhas xícaras de café especiais. Todos os dias, tanto eu quanto Edward tomamos café da empresa. Ele andava um pouco estressado e nervoso por mais uma volta com Angela, ou quase isso. Ela ligava, ele bufava, atendia, desligava sem dar mais de três palavras, ela voltava a ligar, gritava mais um pouco, ele esfregava a testa algumas centenas de vezes, fazia menção de bater com a cabeça no teclado e arregalava os olhos, então desligava de novo. Estava vendo a hora que ele explodiria em milhares de pequenos pedaços impacientes.

Era incrível que quando eu estava prestes a explodir, ele ria, brincava e me distraía com alguns litros de café sem se esforçar. Mas nunca havia me deparado com a situação oposta e me sentia de mãos atadas por não saber o que fazer, ou falar. Como ele passava setenta por cento do tempo apenas resmungando para si e os outros trinta, entrando e saindo da sala para mais café, ou água, ou banheiro não tinha como saber se ele queria um ombro amigo. Então hoje, quinta feira, por não agüentar mais vê-lo nessa agonia eu estava trazendo nossos cafés.

Edward olhava para a tela do computador como se tivesse sido hipnotizado. Seus olhos não estavam realmente notando o que fosse que estava na tela naquele momento. Seu maxilar trincado e os olhos forçadamente abertos deixavam mais evidentes as olheiras e seu estado zumbi. Parei em sua frente e coloquei o café em cima da mesa, mas ele não se mexeu.

- Edward... – nenhuma resposta. – Edward... Edward! – aumentei o volume da voz e balancei a mão em frente ao seu rosto.

Edward piscou algumas vezes antes de levantar as sobrancelhas e me olhar. Uma sensação de _deja vu_ e levou há algumas semanas atrás, mas os papéis eram inversos. Um calafrio passou por minha espinha e senti meu corpo tremer. _Credo, eu hein_. Nos olhamos com os olhos cerrados e suspeitos.

- Parece que eu já vi essa cena. – ele comentou depois de algum tempo.

- É... – continuamos a nos encarar até eu quebrar a sensação esquisita – Enfim, trouxe o café.

- Eeeei... tem um biscoito de boneco. – ele disse enlevado e deu um sorriso cansado. Suspirei tomando um gole do meu copo já sem o biscoito.

- É, a mulher da cafeteria colocou no de uma cliente e eu pedi que colocasse no nosso, já que não tomamos nenhum diferente essa semana, o boneco foi o diferencial. – ele compreendeu com a cabeça mordendo a perna do boneco.

- É verdade. – concordou ainda mastigando. – Essa semana foi cheia, mas pelo menos já acabou.

- Como assim acabou?

- Angela disse que se eu não fosse para Washington conhecer os pais dela, estaria tudo acabado de verdade. – ele revirou os olhos entediado – Eu não gosto mais dela, sinceramente. Me sinto meio babaca falando isso, mas eu realmente estava empurrando com a barriga. É um saco estar em um relacionamento onde tem uma pessoa exigindo coisas que você não quer dar.

Edward parecia com raiva. Eu nunca havia presenciado esse lado de seriedade dele, mas era bom conhecer os dois lados. Ele havia se tornado um companheiro e tanto, então eu estava apenas pagando na mesma moeda o que ele já tinha feito por mim. Ainda mais porque agora eu estava aproveitando o fluxo de calmaria, - ou privada de sentimentos, 'modo robô', Miss Gelo, como preferir – para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Era bom quando o clima ruim se dissipava e o ambiente ficava mais leve entre nós.

- E o que eu cheguei a conclusão é que não é que eu não esteja preparado para ter uma família, ou conhecer os pais de alguém. Eu simplesmente não quero ter isso com ela. – ele me olhou para ver se eu estava entendendo, assenti com a cabeça vendo seus olhos claros duros, mas ao mesmo tempo sinceros – Nosso tempo acabou. Ela também não me quer mais... – ele estalou a língua bufando. – cansei.

- É, dá para ver que você está cansado. – ele tirou a boca do copo passando a língua uma vez pelo lábio inferior e eu me senti um pouco estranha reparando tantos detalhes. Sacudi a cabeça e tomei mais um gole de café.

- A gente ficou discutindo até quase quatro da manhã, aí eu fui dormir e ela disse que ia embora naquele minuto, que não ia esperar amanhecer. – novamente revirou os olhos. – Aí eu fui deitar e deixei ela lá porque estava cansado, mas ela fez questão de ser barulhenta enquanto pegava uma bolsa e jogava as coisas dentro, então não dormi quase nada.

- Podia ter me ligado, e eu dava uma desculpa qualquer. – sugeri.

- Não... – Edward fez uma careta – Precisava distrair a cabeça.

- E me ver passar vergonha é o melhor remédio, não é? – arrisquei brincar.

- Com certeza! – ele riu alto e eu sorri. – Mas até que você não anda com cara de Maria Arrependida ultimamente, conheceu alguém?

- Ahn? – minha pergunta saiu umas oitavas mais altas. – O que? Por que?

- Calma. – ele arregalou os olhos. – É só porque você anda mais calma que o normal. E como sua irmã está na cidade, pensei que você fosse surtar um pouco.

- Ah sim, ela está sim. – seu rosto ficou confuso. – É estranho, eu não sinto nada agora. Digo, eu me sinto bem quando eles estão perto, a gente relembra muita coisa, eu fico mais calma. Com as saudades saciadas, mas não é a mesma coisa entende?

Edward me olhou compreensivo e suspirou fundo.

- Entendo.

- Porque pensou que eu estaria saindo com alguém? – exigi.

- Não sei. – ele deu os ombros antes de terminar o café. – Acho que eu estou precisando sair com alguém e acabo querendo investigar a vida de todo mundo. Perguntei até para a faxineira que vai de quinzena em quinzena arrumar lá em casa. Mas aí lembrei que ela é casada.

Não agüentei e comecei a rir alto. Ele se assustou de primeira, mas logo me acompanhou rindo um pouco mais fraco.

- A idéia de eu sair com alguém me é tão irreal. – confessei quando me recuperei. – Faz tempo que eu não tenho encontros ou namorados, então faz tempo que eu não escuto nem essa pergunta.

- É, e amanhã eu ter que ouvir minha mãe no meu ouvido dizendo que eu não tenho mais idade para ficar solteiro, que ela quer ter a chance de presenciar o nascimento de um neto... – Edward riu. – Mas eu sinto falta da minha velhinha.

- Eu sinto falta da minha mãe também. – falei traçando a borda do corpo com o dedo. – Vou amanhã na casa dela para o Ação de Graças para matar as saudades.

- E depois voltamos a labuta com o trabalho fecal. – compartilhamos mais uma risada e eu fiz meu caminho para a mesa.

O telefone da mesa de Edward tocou e automaticamente trocamos olhares. Durante toda a semana, seu telefone só chamou por causa de uma pessoa, então seus olhos brilharam em desespero antes de pegar o aparelho.

- Sim? – ele perguntou cauteloso sem quebrar nosso contato ocular. Mas sua expressão suavizou quando a voz do outro lado aparentemente o tranqüilizou. – Pode deixar, ok ok.

- O que houve?

- Reunião. – meus olhos cresceram em descrença. - E vai ser longa.

- Mas que merda! – exclamei com raiva levantando da mesa.

- Literalmente patinha, literalmente. – ele disse rindo colocando a mão por cima de meu ombro antes de sairmos da sala. E tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal aos poucos.

A reunião não parecia acabar mais. Estava similar àqueles carrosséis infantis que andam na velocidade de uma joaninha aposentada dando voltas e voltas e voltas e voltas, que você mal via a hora de descer e andar torto até o próximo banheiro e vomitar seu pâncreas. Eu jurava ter visto Edward cochilar em certo ponto e chutei sua canela de leve fazendo-o exalar e revirar os olhos exageradamente. Era uma reunião toda baseada em slides e estatísticas da preservação da Terra. Não que eu não fosse "amiga do planeta" – como começaram a chamar em dado momento – mas tínhamos visto a mesma coisa na semana passada com números insignificantemente diferenciados. Revirei meus olhos para dentro da cabeça em uma tentativa de buscar algo mais interessante no meu cérebro.

Quando virei para o vidro fumê avistei uma cabeça loira balançando os cachos fervorosamente. Uma mão na cintura e a outra apontando para o rosto de Emmett que estava de braços cruzados em frente ao corpo negando com a cabeça, possivelmente argumentando com... Rosalie?! Que porra... Ai, merda. Merda, papel higiênico, reunião. Voltei atenção ao slide e fiquei tensa na cadeira enquanto o representante falava mais alguma coisa. Meros segundos depois uma batida na porta nos tirou de foco.

- Com licença, - Emmett falou visivelmente irritado. – Srta. Isabella, tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você.

- Eu... eu estou no meio da reunião, Emmett. – Então como um estalo minha mente maquinou o plano perfeito de sair. Rosalie parecia ter lido minha mente. Ela estava me salvando dessa reunião maçante. Eu lhe daria um beijo, se pudesse!

- Ela diz ser urgente. – escutei os sapatos tiquetaquearem no solado atrás dele. Rosalie ganharia o melhor presente de Natal esse ano.

Retornei aos meus colegas aprisionados e deu um sorriso lamentado. Edward tinha a boca levemente aberta e os olhos desesperados. Suspirei e saí da sala me desculpando.

- Rosalie, o que houve?

- Primeiramente: só porque aquele homem tem _aquele_ corpo acha que pode me parar de te resgatar, ele está enganado. – segurei uma risada vendo seu jeito delicado e irritado ao mesmo tempo. - Alice quer almoçar com a gente e depois ver o vestido de madrinha.

- Você é uma gênia! Não agüento mais falar de merda. – ela me olhou confusa e coçou a ponta do nariz.

Eu ri e falei que já voltaria. Subi correndo as escadas pegando minha bolsa e o paletó de Edward no braço. Ele já tinha me salvado de poucas e boas. Agora era minha fez. O café dessa manhã tinha me revigorado.

- Com licença. – outro sorriso amarelo. – Desculpa, mas preciso que o Sr. Cullen venha comigo. É uma situação urgente!

- Tudo bem, Isabella. – Sr. Medina parecia ter realmente acreditado. Se ele soubesse a verdade, seria merda jogada no ventilador. _Eu realmente preciso parar com esse tipo de piada_. Edward levantou franzindo as sobrancelhas parecendo preocupado também.

Quando estávamos afastados o suficiente, Rosalie nos encontrou na virada da esquina da empresa e paramos para Edward colocar o blazer.

- Onde nós vamos? – Edward finalmente perguntou.

- Almoçar, depois você vai pra casa dormir e eu vou avisar que tivemos uma emergência grave com um amigo em comum. – sorri vitoriosa. Ele segurou minha bochecha e deu um beijo estalado.

- Você é minha pessoa preferida no mundo, nesse momento. – compartilhamos uma risada e continuamos nosso caminho.

* * *

**So, yeah... demorei séculos, mas to aqui. desculpa a demora de verdade. não vou abandonar! bem, já sabem o que fazer, por favor! beijos**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Tia Stephe = dona de tudo. Eu = uma maluca sem criatividade pra lançar livros. :)_

* * *

Depois de explicar uma longa-curta história para Rosalie sobre Edward rumamos nossos pés ao restaurante onde minha irmã tinha marcado. Alice estava sentada em uma mesa grande com duas cadeiras ocupadas apenas com suas 'compras de casamento'. Ainda era o horário do almoço e a pequena parecia ter passado a manhã por umas oitenta lojas.

- Alice, esse é Edward meu colega de trabalho. Edward essa é minha irmã Alice.

- Olá, Edward. – Alice sorriu estendendo a mão para Edward que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso 'sei-coisas-que-você-não-sabe'. Dei uma cotovelada em sua costela de leve e o espertinho riu cúmplice antes de sentarmos a mesa.

Após fazermos nossos pedidos e alguns bocejos de Edward – quais ele tentava reprimir e me agoniavam de maneira absurda – Alice comentou dos preparativos e parecia bem adiantada com os detalhes do casamento. Rosalie estava responsável pela decoração do local e trouxe milhares de pastas e mais pastas com cores, enfeites. Iria mesmo ser um evento grande e eu tinha que ser sincera falando que tudo ficaria muito bonito.

- Deviam colocar esse arranjo – Edward opinou pela primeira vez deixando o prato e apontando para o arranjo de flores – mais perto da entrada. Como a capela é branca o contraste com o lilás vai ficar bonito. Vai fazer uma melhor fotografia.

Eu parei para analisar o que ele estava falando e concordei com a cabeça. Quando levantamos o olhar, Rosalie e Alice pareciam ter congelado em pedra. Contive a vontade de cutucá-las para ver se não caíam no chão e quebravam, e estalei os dedos na frente de seus rostos despertando-as.

- É simplesmente perfeito! Eu queria _tanto_ esse arranjo e quase desisti. Você simplesmente chegou e... uau! – Alice exclamou extasiada.

- E eu que sou a decoradora estou a dois dias tentando arranjar um lugar que ele fique bem. – sua voz meiga cintilava emoção.

- Minha mãe é fotógrafa. – ele explicou dando os ombros enquanto limpava a boca com o guardanapo de pano. – Tenho um pouco de noção de casamentos e festas formais.

- Você passaria um bom tempo com Jasper. Ele é paisagista e adora fotografia. Ia adorar te conhecer. – Alice se empolgou – Aliás, ele estava em algum museu por aqui e já deve estar chegando, se você quiser esperar...

- Ele quase não dormiu ontem, Ali. – expliquei e olhei para Edward que me fitava agradecido – Vou dar uma ajuda pra ele no trabalho dizendo que não vai voltar porque não ta se sentindo bem.

- É, só não deixe a Jessica saber, porque ela pode aparecer com o...

- Vidro de remédio. – completei rindo com ele. – Queria ver a situação contrária...

- Comigo com voz de pato... – _ele_ completou aumentando as risadas – Daí quero ver se você ia me carregar pra casa.

- Claro que sim. Ia te colocar um apelido...

- Pedir comida chinesa, assistir futebol na televisão...

- E no final te dar um tapa na testa antes de sair.

Conforme completávamos as frases um do outro com acontecimentos em comum, nossas gargalhadas aumentavam. Os olhos cansados de Edward marcavam as dobrinhas franzidas e divertidas. Minha barriga contraía tanto que chegava a doer. Quando nos recuperamos recapturando o ar para os pulmões que pediam arrego, Rosalie e Alice novamente tinham as expressões do personagem 'pânico' nas faces.

- O que? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Eles não se tocam. – Alice comentou com Rosalie como se fôssemos experimentos de laboratório que não escutavam.

- Não têm a menor idéia. – Rosalie concordou com o que quer que seja. – Vai se dar trabalho?

- Nem um pouco. Assim é muito mais divertido.

- Concordo.

Franzi a testa tentando entender o que as duas compartilhavam que eu não entendia. Olhei para a janela atrás de nós tentando achar com algum fio de esperança de que não éramos _nós_ a sermos observados. Mas não encontrei nada além de neblina densa. Edward me olhou sugestivo, mas eu dei os ombros sem entendimento.

- Então, alguém vai querer café? – a garçonete questionou recolhendo os pratos já vazios.

- Expresso, por favor. – Edward e eu dissemos em uníssono e rimos. Quando se tratava de café, já estávamos acostumados.

- Inacreditável. – Alice sussurrou para Rosalie que nos observava admirada.

Cinqüenta minutos após experimentar o vestido, voltei ao escritório. Quatro horas mais depois, eu entrava no quarto de hotel onde eles estavam hospedados com dor de cabeça por causa do resto da reunião. Tendo que anotar tudo em dobro, para mim e para Edward, acabei o dia com um zumbido no ouvido. Mais uma hora depois e já colocava o pijama que tinham me destinado enquanto Rosalie, Alice e Jasper pegavam filmes para passarmos a noite. Era como uma festa de despedida de solteiro, onde Jasper era feito de criado. As primeiras rodadas de margueritas foram feitas e servidas em copos enfeitados e – não sei como – com um figurino de garçom. Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia como na faculdade e essa noite eu apenas ria de tudo que via. Não sei se pelo teor de álcool, ou pela situação em si.

Quando achamos que era o bastante, obrigamos Jasper a ficar em seu quarto vendo os filmes que tínhamos alugado. Como um bom amigo, futuro marido e irmão, ele foi sem reclamar. Assim que ele fechou a porta do quarto, Alice nos explicou que ela fizera um acordo para a lua de mel se ele obedecesse tudo, o qual eu dispensei detalhes.

- Aww, eu senti falta dessa bagunça! – Rosalie exclamou mais engrolada que eu e nos apertou em um abraço estranho.

- Eu também!! – Alice gritou animada. – Me sinto tão... adulta, sabe? Eu vou casar! Oh, meu Deus, eu vou casar! Casar! CASAR!!

Minha irmã entrou em parafusos dando gritos e pulinhos contagiando Rosalie que lhe deu as mãos e começou a pular como uma garotinha de treze anos. Não segurei a risada e cai com o corpo para trás, deitando no chão e rindo para o teto. Eu me sentia leve... leve feito uma pluma. Suspirei ouvindo os passos das meninas ao meu lado e vendo o rabo de cavalo loiro de Rosie balançar.

- EU VOU ME CASAR!! – quando percebi a voz estar longe, porém não tão baixa, vi Alice debruçada na varanda friorenta gritando para os quatro ventos e Rosalie se jogou de costas no sofá com os pés para cima rindo.

- Alguém está ouvindo esse zumbido? – Rosie perguntou levantando.

- Oh, eu não estou ouvindo zumbidos dessa vez! – exclamei aliviada.

- Não, eu também estou ouvindo. – Alice confessou tropeçando pelo caminho de volta. – E como assim _dessa vez_?

- Longa história. – abanei a mão dispensando o discurso.

- Bella, é seu celular aqui em cima da mesa. – suspirei cansada e Rosie pousou o celular no meu estômago.

- Muito bêbada para atender... – estiquei o celular de volta.

- Vamos ver quem é... – Rosalie tentou ler a tela. – Edward Buddy! Oh, Edward!

Levantei rápido – não uma boa idéia - e senti minha cabeça rodar.

- Devolve aqui. – Rosalie sorriu maligna e negou com a cabeça. – Rosie! Por favor! Por favor!

- Nossa, que desespero pra falar com o _buddy_. – Alice incitou pegando mais um drink. Revirei os olhos, me dando conta de que não era outra boa idéia, e estiquei o braço de novo.

- Então coloca no viva voz! Yey! Viva voz! Viva! – Rosalie gritou animada.

- Oi, Edward. – coloquei o celular no meio da nossa rodinha no chão e senti a atenção em cima de nós.

- _Hey, buddy!_

- Awww, buddy! – as duas exclamaram e eu as olhei sem entender.

- _Oh, temos companhia? O que vocês estão fazendo?_. – ele riu baixinho.

- Bebendo! – Rosalie gritou rindo.

- Eu vou casar! – dessa vez o grito foi de Alice.

- E você? – eu quis saber.

- _Dormi a tarde inteira, daí estava sem sono e resolvi te encher o saco._ – eu ri sendo acompanhada. – _E saber como foi a reunião, mas acho que você não tem condições de contar agora, tem?_

- Nope! – neguei estalando o "p" e ri.

- _Tudo bem. Nos falamos depois do 'Thanksgiving' então, ok?_

- Ok, buddy. Te mando uma mensagem.

Demos boa noite e desligamos. Foi quando a realidade voltou e eu me toquei que as duas ainda 'nos' observavam atentas e abraçadas.

- Ok. O que houve?! – perguntei fazendo gestos que não pertenciam a minha pessoa. O tal do álcool tinha mesmo me afetado.

- Vocês deviam casar. – Alice sugeriu com olhar apaixonado.

- Não, Alie! – Rosalie exclamou. – Não era pra você falar. Era pra eles se descobrirem sozinhos...

- Ai, droga! – ela se deu um tapa na testa. – Acho que sou uma bêbada linguaruda. Droga.

- Do que vocês estão falando?! – exigi brava.

- Vocês tem sintonia. Se completam e são tão lindinhos juntos. Super combinam. Casa com ele, amiga. Eu sei que vai dar certo e você está sem ninguém há tanto tempo! – Rosalie expeliu sem respirar.

- Com quem? Edward?!

- Sim!! – as duas gritaram.

- Não falem merda! – revirei os olhos, ajudando o senhor álcool a rodar uma ciranda na minha cabeça.

- Ele vai ser convidado para meu casamento de qualquer jeito. – Alice deu os ombros.

- Nós somos só amigos! Pelo amor de Deus!

- Ok, não vamos mais interferir no destino, certo, Rosie? – Alice perguntou para Rosalie que assentiu animada.

Bocejei alto me dando conta do quanto estava cansada. Nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça alguma ligação com Edward, e quando elas falaram me pareceu absurdo. Eu não estava em condições de pensar. E de qualquer forma eu não poderia cometer o mesmo erro de me apaixonar por um melhor amigo. Uma vez é um erro, duas vezes é burrice. Ele era um cara legal e a gente se entendia, mas não passava daquilo, nunca flertávamos um com o outro. A ciranda na minha cabeça me confundia até que eu levantei a bandeira branca e me rendi a uma noite de sono profundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(...)**

.

- Isabella, pegou sua torta, querida?

Minha mãe perguntou pela centésima vez enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas. Ação de Graças sempre fora do mesmo jeito. Tortas demais sobrando, assim como alguns quilos a mais em breve, - esses dirigidos estritamente para as coxas. Cada filha ganhava uma torta de maçã – nunca me perguntei o motivo - e nesse não foi diferente, porém como tivemos mais convidados que o normal, então imagine agora a quantidade de massa preparadas e maçãs espalhadas pela cozinha. Me senti a Branca de Neve em meio a tentações, Eva no mundo pecaminoso e Bella com dedos tortos e cheios de marquinhas e pequenos cortes de tanto descascar as malditas.

De um jeito _animado_ trocamos muitos – demais, além do suficiente e necessário – detalhes sobre casamento. A data já estava decidida e agradeci por ser depois da data que o projeto higiênico acabava. Agora que Rosalie e eu estávamos voltando para casa, tentando catar todas as malas que trouxemos, mamãe só se importava em se livrar das tortas. Tinham várias delas empilhadas em cada canto da casa. Comecei a imaginar dona Renée no dia seguinte dando tortas na floricultura como brinde. Ou simplesmente transformasse a floricultura em uma loja de tortas. Ou até mesmo misturar os dois negócios e plantar árvores de maçã e em uma adega anexa fazer o comércio de tortas. _Me perguntava se meu cérebro tinha limite de exageros e imaginação também._

Já de volta a Chicago, o frio colossal bateu em nossos ossos e nem as tortas no aqueciam mais. Assim que re-liguei o celular, antes de entrar no táxi, uma mensagem piscou na tela. Eu nunca recebia mensagem. Para não dizer nunca, já tinha recebido da operadora dizendo que eu tinha ganhado cem torpedos de graça, mas como eu nunca usava só os acumulei até a data de validade.

_- Patinha,  
Feliz Ação de Graças, patinha! Não me mandou sms como tinha dito, mas eu sou um buddy legal.  
- Buddy._

Ai, droga! É, eu tinha esquecido. O sentimento de culpa começou a brigar com uns pedaços da torta de maçã por um espaço no meu estômago. Não fui justa com ele. Que tipo de amiga eu era que nem ao menos liguei pra desejar Feliz Ação de Graças? Braba comigo mesma, coloquei a mala na traseira do táxi perto da de Rosalie e sentei ao seu lado no banco de trás ainda com o celular na mão.

- Sabe do que eu senti falta hoje? – Rosie perguntou ao meu lado.

- Não. Do que?

- De um namorado. – e suspirou. – Eu vi meu irmão e Alice tão bonitinhos juntos.

- Você não estava saindo com o Demetri? – questionei confusa. Da ultima vez que eu tinha checado, Demetri era o "doce italiano de olhos penetrantes". _Entre outras coisas mais, que eu preferi não saber._

- Sim. Mas eu não estou _apaixonada_ por ele. Eu quero ficar apaixonada. Demetri é um cara legal, mas eu não sinto borboletinhas com ele. Eu quero sentir borboletinhas.

Ri de sua faceta de criança magoada e ela suspirou ainda mais alto.

- Além do que eu já estou com meus vinte e cinco anos e já já estou com trinta, então logo mais estarei infértil e seca. – sua convicção no que disse era inalterável. – Menos com rugas, porque Rosalie Hale não terá rugas.

- Sim, mas nem sempre se apaixonar é bom. – tentei consolá-la e ela me olhou curiosa.

- Você já esteve apaixonada?

Abri a boca e minha língua só faltou pular de dentro da minha boca para querer contar alguma história, mas meu cérebro foi mais sagaz para analisar a situação. Eu nunca tinha sentido borboletinhas com o Jasper. Eu fiquei deslumbrada com sua boa vontade e só hoje pude enxergar. De repente me senti _realmente_ privada de sentimentos. Já não chorava, agora eu também não tenho capacidade de amar? Qual seria a próxima privação? Sorrir?

- Não.

- É, nem eu.

O silêncio nos fez companhia pelo resto do caminho. Depois de já ter colocado as tortas na geladeira e de um bom banho quente, decidi ligar para Edward. Rosalie estava já mergulhada em pastas de cores e fazendo ligações para adiantar as decorações para o casamento, por isso não a atrapalhei.

- _Patinha!_ – Edward exclamou do outro lado animado e me fazendo sentir ainda mais culpada.

- Desculpa não ter ligado ou mandado mensagem, _buddy_. Acabei sendo forçada a opinar em vestidos, sapatos, véus, grinaldas... e fazer algumas milhares de tortas.

-_ Tudo bem, patinha._ – fiquei mais aliviada e sorri. –_ Não! Não!! _– ele exclamou desesperado de repente. Meu coração acelerou. – _Não está nada bem e eu estou muito bravo._

_- Você não parece brabo. – constatei por sua voz tranqüila._

__

- _Sou um bom ator._ – ele riu dessa vez. Não, ele só estava fingindo. Certo, eu entraria em seu jogo.

- Então o que eu posso fazer para compensar, buddy?

- _Pode vir pra cá e nós faremos alguma coisa. Anota aí meu endereço._ – peguei o papel e anotei rapidamente.

- Que coisa nós faremos? – eu quis saber.

- _Não interessa. Só vem. Ta, beijo e tchau._

_Olhei pro telefone que anunciava a chamada encerrada e ri pelo entusiasmo que tinha ficado de repente. Não me dei trabalho de me arrumar muito, apenas coloquei meu casaco mais quente por cima do jeans com a blusa do musical "O Quebra-Nozes" na frente – o que me renderiam comentários, eu apostava nisso, apesar de só ter me tocado quando girei a chave na ignição – e peguei a torta de maçã no intuito de me livrar da sobremesa._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Whoa! Sim, próximo capítulo pode surpreender vocês! :D:D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Tia Stephe = dona de tudo. Eu = uma maluca sem criatividade pra lançar livros. :)_

* * *

_- Então o que eu posso fazer para compensar, buddy?_

_- Pode vir pra cá e nós faremos alguma coisa. Anota aí meu endereço. – peguei o papel e anotei rapidamente._

_- Que coisa nós faremos? – eu quis saber._

_- Não interessa. Só vem. Ta, beijo e tchau._

_Olhei pro telefone que anunciava a chamada encerrada e ri pelo entusiasmo que tinha ficado de repente. Não me dei trabalho de me arrumar muito, apenas coloquei meu casaco mais quente por cima do jeans com a blusa do musical "O Quebra-Nozes" na frente – o que me renderiam comentários, eu apostava nisso, apesar de só ter me tocado quando girei a chave na ignição – e peguei a torta de maçã no intuito de me livrar da sobremesa._

.

.  
Não era longe da minha casa. Então logo eu estava de frente para um prédio cinza e azul, qual ele tinha dado como referência. Estava realmente muito frio e eu não me surpreenderia se começasse a nevar durante a semana. Apertei o botão do interfone levando um susto com a campainha estridente como um ganso sendo sacrificado e esperei que Edward autorizasse minha entrada.

- Patiiiiiinha! – Edward me recebeu com os braços abertos quando abriu a porta. Não pude deixar de perceber a casualidade como estava vestido quando não estávamos trabalhando. Uma calça de flanela xadrez e uma blusa normal foram examinadas meticulosamente por meus olhos sem eu nem perceber.

- Buddy! – disse animada de volta e ele passou a mão por cima de meus ombros olhando para a torta em minhas mãos.

- Mas ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Meu presente de recompensa? – ele perguntou exalando o cheiro de vinho da boca enquanto nos encaminhava para o que parecia ser a cozinha. Então isso explicava o motivo da animação, certo.

- Minha mãe fez umas toneladas de torta. Eu precisava me livrar.

- Me sinto tocado, obrigado. – ironizou pegando-a da minha mão e colocando na arquibancada.

- Não, não! – me senti apressada em desculpar. – Eu quis trazer pra você. Podia ter simplesmente ficado lá em casa mofando.

- Relaxa, patinha, estava brincando. – ele se aproximou e deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha que me fez rir imediatamente. – Tira esse casaco, o aquecedor está ligado e eu vou pegar um vinho pra gente.

- Pensei que já tivesse aberto um. – anunciei retirando o sobretudo e apoiando-o no braço enquanto o observava preencher as duas taças. – Senti o cheiro. – expliquei melhor.

- Sim, tomei o resto que tinha na outra taça. – Edward me entregou o vinho e ele tomou um gole da própria sorrindo. – Vamos lá pra sala, a gente pode ver um filme.

- Você realmente não tinha nada em mente pra gente fazer? Só chamou por chamar? – desconfiei.

- É. – ele deu os ombros, nos guiando para uma sala grande com uma televisão maior que a minha vida. – Depois do jantar aqui em casa ficou muito quieto. Não gosto de quietude por muito tempo.

A sala era realmente enorme. Parecia ainda maior porque tinha apenas duas poltronas marrons de frente para a televisão gigantesca. Tomei um gole do vinho sentindo o gosto adocicado esquentar meu interior e olhei em volta como uma criança conhecendo o Parque de Diversões.

- Ok, preciso questionar. – anunciei e ele se virou confuso. – Porque uma sala enorme dessas só tem duas poltronas e a televisão?

- Angela... – ele bufou. – Ela tinha me dado um sofá. Eu realmente sempre tive só as poltronas, porque quando me mudei pra esse apartamento eu ainda estava encomendado as coisas. Ela trouxe o sofá dela pra cá, tentando se arrastar junto, não sei. Então levou de volta quando nos separamos.

- Nossa! – exclamei surpresa. – É pra valer então. – ele assentiu cansado do assunto.

- Mas assim foi mais legal pra brincar com o vídeo game. Meu pai concordou comigo.

- Vídeo game?! Sério?! – comecei a rir tentando imaginar a cena de um homem de meia idade brincando de vídeo game.

- Você não tem nenhuma brincadeira legal? Jogo que goste? – ele parecia perturbado e indignado enquanto sentava em uma das poltronas.

- Acho que não... – ele fez menção para que eu sentasse na outra e assim eu o fiz. – Quase não paro em casa de qualquer forma. E Rosalie mora comigo, então passamos um bocado de tempo juntas.

- Patinha, você não sabe dos prazeres da vida. – Edward suspirou e estalou a língua antes de tomar mais um gole do vinho.

Quando percebi, minha taça já estava pela metade. Era fácil passar o tempo com Edward, muito confortável. Nos ajustamos e decidimos por assistir um filme mesmo. Todos os canais reprisavam algum filme que envolvia Ação de Graças ou um cachorro salva-vidas. Edward colocou um DVD que tinha e começamos a assistir "P.S Eu Te Amo". Nunca tinha assistido, pois a anos não ia ao cinema. Só me surpreendi por _Edward_ ter esse tipo de filme em casa. Logicamente era tudo muito tocante e sensível. Qualquer outra mulher sensata teria se debulhado em lágrimas, mas meu querido ajudante Dr. Gotinhas estava com o detector de pessoas ligado e sentiu a presença do _buddy_, reprimindo todas as lágrimas na fila de meus olhos e fazendo-as voltar para suas casas.

Lá pela metade do filme, abrimos outra garrafa e pelo final a garrafa nos acompanhava vazia. Me sentia aquecida por dentro e por fora quando abracei meus joelhos na poltrona. Mas quando joguei a cabeça para o lado notei que o lugar foi junto. Suspirei alto quando os créditos começaram.

- Eu realmente não acreditava que você não pudesse chorar. – Edward quebrou o silêncio. – Mas nem com esse filme você derramou uma lágrima.

- Eu disse. – sorri largamente e vitoriosa enquanto ele me olhava abismado. – Acho que eu tenho algum problema. Não sinto nada!

- Isso se chama "ficar bêbado". Eu também não me sinto. – ele se cutucou e eu comecei a rir alto.

- Não isso, _buddy_ tolinho. – sorri sentindo os olhos pesarem. – Eu não sinto nada. Digo, eu fico triste com o filme, mas não tenho vontade de chorar. Não consigo expelir lágrimas. Descobri hoje também que não consigo me apaixonar, daqui a pouco eu não vou ser capaz de rir e puff! – fiz algum gesto com a mão desconhecido.

- Claro que pode, patinha! Você vai se apaixonar um dia. Porque diz isso?

- Porque eu não sinto cosquinhas no estômago. Sei lá... – não encontrei mais palavras.

- Se for assim nem eu. – ele pareceu bravo quando franziu a testa deixando-a toda enrugadinha. – E o pior de tudo é não ter me apaixonado e nem ter tido o melhor sexo da minha vida.

- Angela era ruim assim? – perguntei virando a poltrona de frente para ele e Edward copiou a ação, ficando de frente para mim.

- Ela era muito cheia de frescuras. – fez uma careta e eu reprimi um riso, sabendo que o vinho me deixava com sorrisos frouxos igual calcinhas de avó. – Tinha que fazer em uma posição só porque a outra marcava a celulite, outra que não a deixava bem. Eu não ligo pra essas merdas. - Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem com o assunto quando uma pergunta surgiu em minha cabeça.

- Você acha... – comecei aproveitando o fluxo do vinho. – Que eu fui traída e não encontrei ninguém porque eu sou ruim?

- Ruim? Como assim? De cama? – ele perguntou tranqüilo, o que me acalmou e eu pude prosseguir.

- É.

- Você se acha ruim?

- Não sei. Nunca ouvi nenhuma declaração negativa. Só estava tentando achar um motivo.

- Não acredito que você seja ruim, patinha. – ele parecia uma analista em uma consulta quando esticou as pernas e cruzou os tornozelos apoiando as mãos em seu colo. – Você não é cheia de frescuras, nem sentimentalista, é bonita, engraçada... Não, não acredito que você seja ruim.

- Awww, brigada, _buddy_. – sorri novamente o observando pela penumbra da sala. – Você também não deve ser ruim.

- Ah, eu sei que eu não sou. Só fiquei estancado com a mesma mulher por tempo demais. – ele disse convencido me fazendo rir. – Aliás, mulher errada. Preciso voltar minha arte de "paquerar".

- Falando _paquerar_ é que não vai conseguir nada. – brinquei e ele arregalou os olhos antes de desatar a rir. – Eu também não posso falar nada. Acho que nem sei mais beijar.

- HÁ! Isso não se esquece patinha. – ele colocou a taça no chão. – Quer tentar?

- O que?

- Me beijar, e eu digo se é bom.

Levantei a cabeça surpresa, mas não me permiti pensar muito. Ou apenas meu cérebro não quis pensar.

- Ok.

Levantei da poltrona para ir em sua direção enquanto ele fez o mesmo para nos encontrarmos no meio. Primeiro nos encaramos sem saber muito o que fazer. Posicionei minhas mãos em seu ombro, aproximando nossos corpos e ele em cada lado de minha cintura. Estava realmente engraçada a situação e eu não pude deixar de rir enquanto ele sorriu de ladinho olhando para a minha boca quando eu a umedeci com a ponta da língua.

Edward partiu os lábios e a ponta de nossos narizes se encostaram. Fechei os olhos sentindo os outros sentidos aguçarem lentamente. Senti o cheiro de vinho em seu hálito contra o meu, nossas peles roçando levemente até que eu senti a carne macia de sua boca na minha. A pressão de nossos lábios aumentou quando minhas mãos foram para o seu pescoço. Tortuosamente devagar nossas bocas abriram novamente encaixando um lábio no outro e as mãos de Edward apertaram meu corpo contra o dele. Senti um nervosinho no baixo ventre e me espantei. Uma reação! Meu corpo tinha reações! Eu não era um robô ano dois mil e dez! Eu era humana!

Desesperada por mais contato e mais reações tracei com a língua seu lábio, sentindo o seu gosto misturado ao vinho. Meu corpo todo arrepiou quando senti a recíproca da sua língua na minha. Outra reação! Meu organismo estava uma festa. O beijo foi ficando um pouco mais desesperado e ao mesmo tempo meu coração tilintava as batidas em meu ouvido, incitando por mais. Fechei uma mão em punho passando a unha por seu pescoço e a outra incrustou em seus cabelos ao lado do ouvido. A respiração de Edward estava ficando errática como a minha quando senti ele dando passos para trás e caindo de volta na poltrona me carregando junto.

Nossos lábios não se desgrudaram e eu me sentia viva com todas aquelas emoções acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Nunca tinha sentido nada igual. Sorri e ele fez o mesmo antes de colar nossas bocas de novo. Edward me encaixou em seu colo e eu pude sentir algo me _espetar_.

- Desculpa. – ele pediu ainda rindo e apertando mais minha cintura. – É que já faz muito tempo que eu n...

- Aham, tudo bem. – e avancei em seus lábios novamente.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos experimentando nossos lábios e pescoços. Mas eu me sentia tonta e não conseguíamos parar. Meu corpo todo estava quente e palpitando de modo desesperado. Quando senti que ia sufocar ou explodir em mil pedacinhos banhados de vinho e torta de maçã me afastei um pouco ainda de olhos fechados.

- Definitivamente não perdeu o jeito. – Edward riu jogando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e eu o acompanhei encostando a testa em seu ombro.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei contra o pano de sua camisa. – Eu sei que você sabe, mas você também não.

- Patinha, não vai ficar nada estranho entre a gente, não é? – ele perguntou pressionando os lábios contra o meu pescoço e os arrepios começaram de novo. Meu sistema nervoso estava fazendo uma "ôla", eu tinha certeza. Eu sorri.

- Não, _buddy_. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Um pouco depois vi a hora e me assustei por já passar da meia noite. Edward perguntou se eu estava bem para ir para casa e eu assenti animada. O efeito do vinho já não me afetava e eu não conseguia desmanchar o sorriso nos lábios. Era bom viver de novo. Meu organismo agradecia e Sr. Gotinhas pôde dormir em paz, porque as lágrimas não tentariam trabalhar para ficarem emperradas. Ele me levou até a porta e "só para garantir que não era o efeito do vinho" me beijou novamente, porém rapidamente. Rimos de novo e eu fui para casa.

* * *

Aeee, finalmente, huh? :D


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Tia Stephe = dona de tudo. Eu = uma maluca sem criatividade pra lançar livros. :)_

* * *

_- Não, buddy. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha._

_Um pouco depois vi a hora e me assustei por já passar da meia noite. Edward perguntou se eu estava bem para ir para casa e eu assenti animada. O efeito do vinho já não me afetava e eu não conseguia desmanchar o sorriso nos lábios. Era bom viver de novo. Meu organismo agradecia e Sr. Gotinhas pôde dormir em paz, porque as lágrimas não tentariam trabalhar para ficarem emperradas. Ele me levou até a porta e "só para garantir que não era o efeito do vinho" me beijou novamente, porém rapidamente. Rimos de novo e eu fui para casa._

.

**Capítulo 8 – PoV Edward.**

Eu estava apaixonado por Isabella Swan.

Eu queria ter realizado essa informação antes. Teria sido mais feliz em menos tempo. Ou menos confuso e talvez menos adolescente; pensando demais em vez de agir. O meu problema era não saber agir. Uma semana havia se passado desde o "teste" de beijo na minha casa. Eu não pude deixar de pensar mais um dia sequer se não no que aqueles lábios me acarretaram.

Quando entrei na empresa, havia acabado de me mudar para o centro de Chicago. Meu antigo emprego foi uma conseqüência cômoda pós-estágio de faculdade, e depois de dois anos eu me demitir para procurar algo que eu realmente gostaria de fazer. Após entrar para Renew's Inc., me sentia seguro no que eu mais amava fazer e criar. Porém minha vida particular se tornara um inferno. Não sei que monstro possui o corpo de Angela, – o que pode ser irônico, já que seu nome significa 'anjo mensageiro' e ela parecia mais ter vindo trazer mensagem das trevas, porque de anjo não tinha nem o branco do olho – pois a mulher que eu pedi em namoro nos anos da faculdade tinha ficado para trás e agora uma criatura perturbada ocupava seu lugar e tomava oitenta por cento da minha vida.

Não éramos mais felizes juntos, mas o comodismo e de companhia mútua era mais fácil do que tentar achar outro alguém. Ela queria ter controle de toda a minha vida social que não a tinha relacionada. Algumas vezes tentei sair com os caras do trabalho, mas a mulher rugia tanto quando eu chegava em casa, que não podia me poupar de ficar frustrado, dando graças a Deus quando encontrava a garota atrapalhada no trabalho. Criamos rotinas, brincadeiras que só nós entendíamos e eu achei uma grande amiga em Isabella.

O tempo foi passando e nossa cumplicidade crescendo. Mas claro que o palerma enrolado com chegada de família e o plano de despachar a namorada atrapalharam todo o processo que meu cérebro fazia escondido de mim de se apaixonar por minha Patinha. Durante todo o feriado de Ação de Graças, meus pais esperavam encontrar Angela com um anel no anelar. Eu podia dizer pela ansiedade com qual minha mãe ligava durante toda a semana anterior. Mas apenas riu quando lhes expliquei do término definitivo.

Nunca fui muito bom em lidar com sentimentos e ter tato para cuidar dos dramas alheios. Era simplesmente um bloqueio que eu tinha, e fazia de tudo pra desviar. Como por exemplo, na vez em que ela mencionou estar com cólica e esperou magicamente que eu adivinhasse que era pra eu sair e comprar algum remédio. Porque ela simplesmente não pediu? Não, ela preferiu gritar comigo quando eu disse que sairia de perto pra não nos estressarmos. Ela sabia que eu estava dizendo apenas a verdade. Angela se tornava insuportável com problemas femininos e esperava que o mundo parasse para velar sua dor uterina.

Quando meus pais estavam indo embora, Angela me ligou pedindo para tomarmos café quando ela voltasse de viagem, que era segunda antes do meu trabalho. Eu não a encararia de novo, além do mais, dias da semana de manhã eu tinha minha rotina de café no escritório. Não quebraria a fidelidade matinal por conta dela.

_- Por que, Edward?_ – Angela perguntou quando lhe disse que não iria tomar café da manhã em sua companhia.

- Porque eu já tenho minha rotina matinal e não vou deixar de fazê-la.

_- E o que tem tanta importância que você tanto se preocupa que não pode nem ao menos tomar café comigo?_

- Minha palavra e compromisso a pessoa com quem tomo café. – respondi já irritado e mal percebi o que tinha falado. Assim que joguei a merda no ventilador, esperei o apocalipse via telefone.

_- Oh, então você **já** toma café com outro alguém?_ – ela bufou do outro lado da linha. Mas sabia que não podia discutir, não estávamos mais juntos por opção dela. Pelo menos primeiramente. – _E você não se importa comigo mais? Conosco?_

Quando não respondi – por não saber o que dizer – ouvi o telefone ser desligado. O que eu diria? "Oh, sim. Me importo tanto com você... sinto tanta falta de suas cólicas menstruais, dores de cabeças e mau humores após o trabalho, _amor_". Não, eu não sentia e não iria mentir. Estava cansado daquilo tudo. Eu sabia que ela ligaria outro dia, era o que ela sempre fazia, e eu sempre esperava e nós voltávamos. Mas já havia cansado daquela rotina. Então senti uma saudade súbita de Bella. Eu queria rir, ouvi-la rir, falar de seus dedos tortos e vê-la bêbada novamente. Enviei uma mensagem e foi quando tudo aconteceu. Como conseqüência, passei o resto da semana como um adolescente no cio antes de dormir e quando acordava.

Passamos a semana mais ocupados que o normal, pois o projeto entrara em reta final então sempre tínhamos pilhas de papéis ocupando nossas mesas. Mas o clima também não estava muito bom. Mal trocávamos cafés e sorrisos, piadas então pareciam papa-léguas em fila prontos para correr. Hoje já era sexta feira e nem café tínhamos trazido. Tivemos reuniões separadas o dia todo e mal nos vimos. Eu estava ficando louco, me sentia ansioso o dia inteiro, tomei mais cafés - sozinho - que o normal, pois tinha chegado a uma decisão: Eu iria falar com Bella hoje, precisava de uma resposta da sua parte. Ela também não parecia no seu normal e eu necessitava saber se meu sentimento era recíproco.

Quando o relógio deu quatro e quarenta, Bella retornou a sala respirando pesado e sem as milhões de pastas com quais tinha saído. Instintivamente tensionei na cadeira com o coração batendo um papo com a minha garganta de tanta ansiedade. Levantei o olhar tentando buscar seu rosto e percebi a marca de expressão evidenciada entre os olhos em concentração assim que fitaram a tela do computador. Limpei a garganta e peguei fôlego.

- Bella? – tentei parecer distraído mordendo o lado interior da bochecha e mexendo no mouse, ainda sem fitá-la.

- Sim? – era a primeira vez que falávamos no dia. Ela sorriu e parecia aliviada.

- Já acabou a reunião? – perguntei vendo-a despencar o corpo exausto na cadeira, percebendo a transparência na blusa branca com botões. A renda do sutiã marcava no pano e eu tive que engolir seco para continuar coerente.

- Acabou finalmente! – ela exalou forte. Não conseguia desviar meus olhos dela, e Bella pareceu notar, pois seu sorriso esmaeceu e ela começou a brincar com os dedos como fazia quando estava apreensiva.

- Bella, eu preciso falar uma coisa importante com você. – despejei levantando da minha cadeira e indo de frente a sua mesa.

- Pára de me chamar assim! – Bella brigou e eu fiquei confuso no mesmo instante.

- Assim como, criatura?

- Bella! Não é Bella! Não pra você! – ela parecia indignada.

- É seu nome, meu Deus! – me desesperei ainda mais confuso.

- Mas eu sou... sou _Patinha._ – sua voz sussurrou completamente envergonhada. Então ela sentia falta do apelido, da brincadeira, de nós... me senti mais confiante para prosseguir.

- Sim. _Minha patinha._ – abri um sorriso e vi seu rosto ficar encoberto por algumas dezenas de tons diferentes de vermelho. Me aproximei de sua cadeira e ela parecia constrangida quando apoiou o rosto nas mãos. – Você sente isso também, não sente?

- Ah, não, não, não, não, não. De novo não. – Bella espremeu os olhos com força se encolhendo ainda mais na cadeira.

- Patinha, olha pra mim. – agachei a seu lado e tentei tirar sua mão do rosto pelo pulso, mas parecia ter sido colada. – De novo não o que?

- Está tudo errado. Eu faço tudo pelo avesso. Daqui a pouco começo a colocar as roupas pelo avesso. Como fiz com a minha saia ontem! Tudo ao contrário, eu não consigo separar nada e fazer direito, sempre confundo toda! Que droga!

- O que tem de errado, patinha? O que houve?

- Isso aqui! – ela fez menção com a mão entre nós dois e finalmente me olhou. – Você perto demais, sendo atencioso e carinhoso... Argh!

- Porque eu não quero mais ficar longe. É, essa é a frase mais clichê que escapou. Mas não tem outro jeito de falar. – disparei logo tudo e tomei fôlego para o resto. – Você sente a mesma coisa, patinha? Não é delírio da minha cabeça?

Inclinei a mão em sua direção e retirei a os dedos que amassavam o rosto da estátua que agora me observava. Seria engraçado se meu coração e meu peito não estivessem apostando corrida entre si, me deixando a beira de um ataque de nervos. Avancei com o corpo, chegando nossos rostos mais perto e encostei nossas bochechas, sentindo o calor do rubor em suas bochechas esquentar minha pele fria e nervosa naquele momento. Arrastei meu nariz por seu maxilar até a orelha e a escutei arfar baixinho.

- Você está sentindo isso, não está?

- Eu... eu estou sentindo muitas coisas. – sua voz trêmula me estimulou a aplicar um beijo casto em seu pescoço. Aquele cheirinho suave no seu pescoço descontrolou minhas mãos que foram parar em sua cintura. – Mas eu não sei, Edward. Você é meu melhor amigo, merda!

- E você quer que eu abdique desse cargo?

- Não! Não! – Bella disse desesperada e se afastou o suficiente para que nos encarássemos. – Mas eu não sei o que eu sinto, Edward. Eu passei por isso antes. Ou pelo menos achei que passei. E se minha cabeça estiver fazendo confusão de novo? Eu não quero perder sua amizade por confusões da minha cabeça confusa e maluca.

- Você sente o que quando está comigo? – avancei novamente e comecei a beijar seu pescoço de leve. Suas reações ao meu corpo eram hipnotizadoras. – Está sentindo seu pescoço arrepiar agora? Você sentiu isso com Jasper?

- Não... – sua voz fez uma mistura de sussurro e gemido. Meu _buddy_ queria contar isso a ela, mas eu pedi segredo só por enquanto. Não que ele tenha obedecido, é claro. Senti as mãos fincarem as unhas em meus ombros e no segundo seguinte estávamos de pé com os troncos colados. Pude sentir seus mamilos me dando boa tarde e apertei ainda mais os dedos em sua cintura.

- Eu sinto o mesmo por você. Quero ficar com você, quero te beijar de novo, quero te levar pra um encontro e poder te chamar de namorada.

- Mas e o patinha? – ela murmurou voltando a me olhar.

- Isso é um sim? – minha esperança iniciava uma bandinha de carnaval junto ao meu coração. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Não sei. – ela parecia frustrada com a indecisão interna. – Eu estou tão confusa. Nem sei mais o que eu acho que sinto. Estou uma bagunça!

- Não, até que o seu cabelo está arrumadinho hoje. – olhei seus fios penteados e brinquei com uma mecha.

- Não do lado de fora, Edward. – ela revirou os olhos e rimos cúmplices.

Uma batida na porta nos fez separar instantaneamente e eu voltei a minha mesa o mais rápido que pude. Bella olhou para trás e lá estava o cara que eu sempre esquecia o nome. Ele coordenava o projeto e vinha uma vez na semana nos visitar. Estava até bem presente durante essa fase final, mas não tive muitas reuniões com ele. Eu e a Patinha ainda nos referíamos a ele como Sr. Banho de Perfume.

- Isabella! – ele chegou um pouco alegre demais e eu me sentei na cadeira, vendo que o assunto não era comigo. Bella o olhou tão surpresa quanto eu, mas sorriu estranhamente. Porque minha patinha era esquisitamente simpática. Mas ainda era minha.

- Hey... – seu cumprimento se perdeu pelo meio e eu repreendi uma risada, sabendo que ela provavelmente também não lembrava seu nome.

- Último dia de trabalho juntos, não é?

- Graças a Deus! – ela respirou fundo, mas logo viu que a frase não tinha soado muito bem. Ainda mais com um cliente. – Não, quer dizer. Graças a Deus terminou tudo, mas não que tenha sido chato, é só que eu já tive muita coisa na cabeça, daí eu me perco entre as coisas e acabo falando demais.

- Tudo bem, relaxa! – ele riu e se aproximou. Segurei o ar e fiz o possível para fitar alguma coisa que estivesse aberta no computador. – Eu queria saber o que você vai fazer depois daqui. Digo, já que não estamos mais trabalhando juntos... Poderíamos manter contato. Talvez um jantar?

- Isso não fez sentido. – ela externou e eu quase fiz uma dança irlandesa em cima da mesa. – Um jantar pra nos manter em contato porque já acabamos o projeto? Tipo uma comemoração? Mas depois do jantar não manteríamos contato de qualquer jeito...

- Um encontro, Isabella. – ele a cortou esclarecendo e arriscou a mão em sua cintura. Digo arriscou porque estava prestes a perdê-la.

- Oh! – ela se afastou de imediato e meu estúpido sorriso se alargou. – Eu... eu acho que não posso.

- Por que não? – ele sussurrou em uma tentativa que eu não escutasse. – O projeto já acabou...

- Não, não é isso. – Bella balançava a cabeça e fez uma careta. – Eu tenho namorado.

Meu estômago e coração fizeram uma viagem até meu pé. A primeira coisa que disparou em minha mente era que ela tinha aceitado, mas em seguida o lado pessimista me fez acreditar que era apenas pra se livrar do homem que a chamava pra sair. Ela estava confusa, não sabia o que queria. E eu não a poderia culpar se nos deixasse plantados na sala e fosse embora procurar outro alguém que não fosse seu melhor amigo.

- Eu não sabia. – o cara pareceu bastante constrangido. – Me disseram que você não tinha ninguém...

- É. É recente. Acabou de acontecer. – ela suspirou e seu sorriso confirmou todas as minhas primeiras expectativas. – Eu acabei de aceitar.

- Tudo bem. Me desculpa. – ele pediu sincero. – Ele deve ser um cara sortudo.

- Eu também me sinto com sorte. – ela confessou voltando a brincar com os dedos tortinhos. – Ele é meu melhor amigo.

Não vi quando o Sr. Banho de Colônia saiu da sala, mas praticamente pulei por cima da cadeira e avancei em seu corpo que pareceu surpreso com minha súbita presença. Peguei seu rosto entre as mãos procurando a sinceridade em seus olhos.

- Isso é sério? – ela riu e assentiu com a cabeça. Não me contive e esmaguei nossos lábios juntos de forma um pouco brutal, mas logo me afastei. – Nós vamos fazer tudo certinho. Você não vai ter duvida de mais nada. Obrigado.

- Uow! Eu... err... de nada! – ela parecia surpresa com minhas falas cuspidas rapidamente e então arregalou os olhos. – Meu Deus! Você é meu namorado!

- Isso mesmo. Seu namorado e melhor amigo. E você vai sair comigo mais tarde, vou passar na sua casa oito horas. – Bella assentia freneticamente enquanto ríamos como dois adolescentes em fuga. – E use aquele jeans que você foi lá em casa, porque eu quero andar com a mão no seu bolso de trás.

- O que?!

- É, não discute. – dei um leve tapa em sua testa e ela riu ainda mais. Estalei nossas bocas mais uma vez e olhei para o relógio vendo que já estava muito além do horário do nosso expediente. – Te vejo mais tarde, Patinha.

- Até mais tarde,_ buddy_.

E assim pegamos nossas coisas o mais rápido possível. Não nos preocupávamos em esconder a ansiedade que corria. Estávamos agindo como dois idiotas e apaixonados. Mas afinal, era o que éramos mesmo.

* * *

Tadaaaaah!! surpresa, surpresa!

POV do Buddy 3 Espero que tenham gostado, eu adoraria saber *dica*


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Tia Stephe = dona de tudo. Eu = uma maluca sem criatividade pra lançar livros. :)_

_**Nota da autora importante no final!**_

* * *

_- Uow! Eu... err... de nada! – ela parecia surpresa com minhas falas cuspidas rapidamente e então arregalou os olhos. – Meu Deus! Você é meu namorado!_

_- Isso mesmo. Seu namorado e melhor amigo. E você vai sair comigo mais tarde, vou passar na sua casa oito horas. – Bella assentia freneticamente enquanto ríamos como dois adolescentes em fuga. – E use aquele jeans que você foi lá em casa, porque eu quero andar com a mão no seu bolso de trás._

_- O que?!_

_- É, não discute. – dei um leve tapa em sua testa e ela riu ainda mais. Estalei nossas bocas mais uma vez e olhei para o relógio vendo que já estava muito além do horário do nosso expediente. – Te vejo mais tarde, Patinha._

_- Até mais tarde, buddy._

_E assim pegamos nossas coisas o mais rápido possível. Não nos preocupávamos em esconder a ansiedade que corria. Estávamos agindo como dois idiotas e apaixonados. Mas afinal, era o que éramos mesmo._

.

**Capítulo 9.**

BPOV

Sentei estarrecida na cama como uma jaca podre caindo no chão de terra. As duas últimas horas tinham se passado tão rapidamente e em um flash retumbante que me desnorteou do foco principal. Eu ia ter um encontro. Um encontro com Edward Cullen. O homem por que eu estava... apaixonada? Era isso mesmo? Eu finalmente tinha gerado algum tipo de emoção ou sentimento que fosse devidamente recíproco? Mal podia acreditar. A única certeza que eu tinha no momento eram que as raspinhas de gelo conflitantes em meu estômago estavam fazendo dancinhas irlandesas com direito a gaita de foles e confetes. Estava tão animada e na adrenalina da coisa que não tinha realmente me dado conta da situação em si.

O resto do final de semana após o beijo fatídico tinha se procedido normalmente. Entre o café à hora de dormir, apenas alguns flashes da ação disparavam e eu ria bobamente. Me sentia uma criança levada que tinha feito alguma besteira e estava com medo de ser pega. Mantive na cabeça que chegaria no trabalho e riríamos, ou ele apenas compararia meu beijo igual ao de um pato, - apenas como brincadeira, nada ofensivo, obviamente. Mas quando cheguei na manhã, eu me sentia mais tensa que o normal, e o fato de ter chegado quinze minutos mais cedo não ajudaram em nada. Minha ansiedade parecia ter travado todas as células do meu corpo. E agradeci a todos os duendes da colheita de café pelas milenares reuniões.

As noites eram sempre mais difíceis, eu tinha gás para todo o tipo de atividade e trabalho, então via ao final de tudo que ainda tinha muito tempo nas mãos para o que as pessoas normais fariam; descansar. Minha mente então resolveu agir sozinha e criar uma paranóia nova: Edward estava me evitando. Pequenos hábitos foram cortados e alguns novos adquiridos. Primeiramente, os cafés eram inexistentes. Eu tinha que me virar para engolir aquela gosma preta da máquina ruim do trabalho. Sim, eu podia ter apenas comprado, mas minha ansiedade juntamente a nova paranóia me faziam retrair de qualquer ação que quebrasse o gelo entre eu e Edward. Outra coisa que eu tinha me espantado foi que eu ficava após as revisões da finalização do projeto em frente ao armário vendo a roupa para o dia seguinte.

Na quinta feira, Rosalie simplesmente gritou comigo falando que não agüentava me ver pensativa o tempo inteiro sem saber o porquê. Expliquei toda a situação – tirando o princípio de pseudo-apaixonite por seu irmão - e o que ela fez foi apenas rir. Eu em pleno ataque de nervos, em frente a um precipício, corroendo de aflições e dúvidas e minha querida amiga apenas rindo de mim. Rindo de verdade, com direito a lágrimas e falta de ar. – Sim, acho que as lágrimas foram só um pretexto para mostrar que nem gargalhando eu conseguiria emiti-las. Então Rosie virou depois de alguns minutos e disse:

- Você realmente não notou que estava apaixonada por Edward, Baby B? – continuei a encará-la com a expressão em branco sem realmente processar sua pergunta obtusa. – Vocês estão tão cegos brincando de ser amigos, que não percebem como são feitos um pro outro.

- É, isso é uma coisa sobre qual você realmente não quer brincar.

- Não estou brincando, Baby B. – seus olhos azuis e infantis pareciam sérios e meu corpo começou a tremer. – Vocês reluzem na presença um do outro.

- Você começou a reler aqueles romances de novo, não é?

- Comecei! – ela confessou animada e seus olhos brilharam de excitação. – Eles são tão lindos! Tão apaixonados... – depois de suspirar alto e um momento de auto reflexão ela retomou a postura sei-de-tudo. – O ponto é: vocês estavam demorando pra se tocarem e agora vai ser lindo!

Simples desse jeito, Rosie me deixou a um quase colapso de nervos. Naquela noite, - durante as meras três horas que dormi – sonhei com Edward, seu beijo e suas mãos. O calor do corpo dele no meu e a vontade de querê-lo mais. Isso estava tão errado. Eu não podia cometer a mesma burrice duas vezes. Ainda mais eu, a fria, sem sentimentos. Iria acabar apenas o magoando. Isso se ele realmente estava interessado. Principalmente porque durante toda a semana mal havíamos nos falado direito. Mas não teve sentimento igual ao que senti quando o brilho nos olhos de Edward faziam recíproca correta com minhas emoções. É, acho que eu deveria parar de fuxicar alguns livros na estante de Rosalie.

E agora, sentada na cama, eu me via dando uma chance como nunca dei a outra pessoa. Uma chance de ser feliz ao lado de quem me faz feliz. Sem medos ou preocupações, éramos apenas Edward e Bella, Patinha e Buddy, dois melhores amigos que se apaixonaram mutuamente. _Sem parafrasear livros, Isabella. Shh!_

.

- Trouxe seu vestido e o sapato, Baby B! – Rosalie me tirou das lembranças.

- Obrigada, Rosie.

- Eu sou genial. Edward vai me agradecer bastante e os requisitos do jeans serão esquecidos. – ela disse triunfante. Quase estiquei o troféu joinha, mas me contive. – Ainda bem que a calça estava suja!

O vestido era lindo, realmente. Assim como os sapatos e os acessórios que ela insistiu em colocar em mim. Quando estava terminando de ajeitar a massa de cabelos revoltos em cima da minha cabeça, a campainha tocou fazendo o som parecer mais alto que o normal e as ondas sonoras causarem graves efeitos no meu coração, que parecia estar em uma luta de boxe contra minhas costelas apertadas dentro do vestido.

- Eu estava pronto pra fazer uma piada, Patinha. Mas você simplesmente apagou tudo vestida desse jeito. – ele disse assim que eu os cumprimentei na sala. Rosie deu um sorrisinho sacana atrás dele e eu fiz uma careta antes de pegar a pequena bolsa que minha amiga me esticou. – E ainda ia comentar a falta do jeans, mas eu realmente não vou reclamar da visão que eu tenho do vestido.

- Ia reclamar por causa do bolso, não era? – Rosalie se meteu cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sem vergonha ou receio, Edward assentiu entusiasmado. – Tem bolso na parte de trás do vestido.

- Tem? – eu perguntei. Não tinha percebido ainda. Quando cheguei em casa e vi que meu jeans estava muito sujo para ser colocado, Rosalie logo se prontificou para pegar algo que ela julgou ser um substituto perfeito.

- Ótimo! – Edward agradeceu lambendo o lábio inferior. – Vamos?

- Ia falar o que? – eu quis saber enquanto andávamos para o carro, já fora do apartamento, quando o silêncio se instalou. O vento quis me deixar com frio, mas assim que as mãos de Edward pararam para ajeitar a jaqueta em volta de meus ombros, senti o quentinho me embalar.

- Que pra uma Patinha você não estava nada mal. – ele deu o sorriso sacana e me olhou nos olhos. - Mas você está... está me causando muitas coisas que provavelmente não vou conseguir lidar por muito tempo.

Não logo o bastante, suas mãos contornaram minha cintura e nossos corpos se aqueciam no frio de Chicago enquanto as bocas friccionavam uma a outra causando o melhor atrito que eu podia ter. Todas aquelas emoções e sentimentos juntos me faziam esquecer o lugar, a hora, e todos os argumentos traiçoeiros que ocorreram na minha mente durante tantos anos. Era o coração que martelava, os zumbidos no ouvido ensurdecendo as calamidades do mundo que nos fariam afastar, o latejar dos meus músculos que me faziam sentir viva, e então a única certeza que eu tinha, era a pessoa que assaltava minha boca com volúpia. O jeito que seu corpo e suas palavras respondiam aos meus toques e sorrisos demonstravam o quanto eu antes estava errada sobre estar apaixonada. Porque isso era o verdadeiro.

- Pato é definitivamente meu prato preferido de comida. – ele sussurrou sem fôlego contra meu pescoço, deixando o local arrepiado. E ali estava ele me colocando de volta na terra do melhor jeito; do nosso jeito.

- Você já comeu algum prato com pato na vida? – quis saber de repente.

- Em breve Patinha, em breve. – Edward piscou e continuou brincando antes de rir da própria piada junto comigo enquanto entrávamos no carro para nosso encontro.

- Onde nós vamos?

- Patinha, tenho que confessar uma coisa; - virei um pouco de lado para olhá-lo. – Como foi tudo de última hora, os restaurantes bons estavam já cheios e nós teríamos que esperar em uma fila imensa. Então pensei que não se importaria se passássemos no mercado e comprássemos alguns ingredientes pra eu fazer nosso jantar lá em casa. Assim você pode escolher o vinho do seu gosto...

- Você cozinha? – questionei intrigada por não saber daquela habilidade divina.

- Não muito bem. Mas sei me virar, e internet é vida. Meu laptop já está esperando na bancada com um site de receitas.

Começamos a rir alto e em bom som, abafando todo o trânsito de Chicago. Quando nos olhávamos, os olhos cúmplices conversavam e nós voltávamos a rir. Esse seria o melhor encontro da minha vida. Pela primeira vez eu me sentia positiva sobre alguma coisa. Ok, era uma grande mentira. Mas estava realmente confiante sobre nós, e isso já me era um grande passo.

O chão mostrava a umidade de uma breve chuva que pegávamos. Ótimo, eu teria em breve mamilos congelados. Sempre que o frio me abracava, era assim que eles ficavam. Duros feito pedras, prontos para ficarem roxos e gangrenarem. Pode ser um pouco exagerado, mas eles precisavam de abrigos instantâneos. Tentei olhar disfarçadamente para o decote procurando algum bolso na parte de cima do vestido. Edward certamente não se incomodaria de descansar as mãos ali. Nem eu, é claro.

- Vamos? - Edward me tirou de minhas perversidades mentais e questionou olhando através do vidro as nuvens cinzas manchando o ceu azul escuro.

- Você não quer ir la e eu espero aqui? Ta realmente frio e meu casaco não vai dar conta.

- Ele não precisa dar conta de nada, patinha. Acha que eu estou aqui pra que?

- Pra aquecer meu bolso de trás...? - tentei.

- Há! Também, mas tenho outro braço, sabe?

- Que vai pegar a comida. - ele respirou fundo e bufou com a minha sentença inusitada. - Ok, entendi seu ponto. Vamos então.

Enquanto entravamos, Edward experimentou com um sorriso sacana no rosto, a mão esquerda em meu bolso traseiro direito enquanto a outra segurava minha mão. Era uma posição estranha de se andar, mas ele não parecia ter vontade de soltar tao breve. Tentamos coordenar nossos pés para não tropearmos e andamos para o corredor de massas. Claro que seria massa, mais fácil, pré-cozido, gostoso e bem... mais _rápido_ pra se comer e passar para a sobremesa.

Toda aquela conversa de não passar o ouro na primeira noite, ou o que quer que seja que as avos aconselhavam, minha mente simplesmente arquivou nas pastas listadas ignoradas. Quando chegamos na prateleira de macarrão ficamos encarando a bancada e depois percebi que Edward alternava olhares entre os pacotes e eu.

- Ok, qual a complicação?

- Não quero soltar a mão. - ele reclamou com uma careta.

- Tira do bolso então. - sugeri um pouco logica. Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse falado a capital errada de algum pais e bufou.

- É, porque isso realmente é uma sugestão valida. - revirou os olhos ralhando.

- Bem, temos que pegar de alguma forma, e pegar um carrinho. Ou uma cestinha. - vasculhei com o olho o mercado remotamente vazio. - Ow! Tem um carrinho-cesta ali, olha. Sempre gostei desses, eles são cestinhas mas são "arrastáveis".

Movi meus pés para as cestinhas mágicos – assim as nomeei, pela magia de serem arrastáveis – e Edward continuava colado comigo. Assim que inclinei para pegar a alca preta senti uma pressão um pouco maior em minha nageda direita. Congelei no lugar e olhei pra cima, encontrando Edward com um olhar travesso nos olhos. Juro que se eu não o conhecesse melhor, acharia que estava em plena puberdade.

- Instinto, patinha. Instinto. - explicou simplesmente.

- Certo. - com a única mão livre entre nos dois, peguei a cestinha magica e voltamos. Agora Edward carregava um sorriso no rosto e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também. Era instantâneo. E eu não conseguia deixar de prestar atenção em suas minimas expressões. Ele era minha Disneylândia particular.

A escolha da massa foi simples e o molho o mais rápido e menos complexo de se preparar. Não sei se realmente estávamos preocupados com o que iriamos comer. As borbulhas de champanhe nervosas em meu estômago já marcavam presença na lista de chegada. Uma após a outra faziam filinhas saltitantes por meu organismo. Me perguntava se não estavam em carnaval fora de época, porque sinceramente; essas pequenas sabiam coma cada como me deixar ansiosa. A cada ingrediente bobo e necessário que passavamos, uma piadinha geralmente acompanhava a risada dada logo a seguir. Edward tinha o poder de me deixar nervosa e me acalmar ao mesmo tempo. _Buddy psíquico_.

- Então, agora acho que preciso do meu braço pra alcançar minha bolsa, _buddy_. - falei quando vi que não sobrariam mãos para carregar e apalpar o que tivesse pelo caminho.

- Acho que precisamos de outro apelido pra mim. - ele resmungou mais para si mesmo que para mim. - Pra que você quer a bolsa, Patinha? Que mal lhe pergunte...

- Pra pegar meu cartão e passar o vinho...?! - externei o óbvio e recebi uma gargalhada alta no meio do mercado vazio, com direito a eco e tremeliques do corpo que me agarrava.

- Você é linda, louca e engraçada. - ele disse passando o nariz em minha bochecha, que nesse momento resolveu contribuir para uma cor menos albina. _Agora vocês exageram nas emoções, não é, traidores?_ – Vira o rosto aqui.

- Tem gente atrás da gente na fila... - disse atrapalhadamente enquanto ele me ignorava leviano sugando meus lábios entre os seus e rindo. - E acho que se você quiser realmente pagar tudo também vai ter que libertar uma mão de algum lugar.

Bufando, mas ainda com humor, e desgostando da situação, ele alcançou finalmente a carteira e logo estavamos no frio novamente em direção ao carro. Meus hormônios há muito parados estavam se encarregando de minha breve festa uterina. Mas minha cabeça não deixava de apresentar plaquinhas de preocupação e dúvida. As vezes imaginava que eu não era normal. Isso era realmente hora de pensar em alguma coisa?

- Quando chegarmos na minha casa, você não precisa ficar com essa roupa não. Eu te dou um casaco quetinho e uma calça. - Edward disse naturalmente ligando o carro. -

- Ou se você se sentir confortável com o aquecedor não precisa usar nada, porque eu também não vou reclamar. - brincou fazendo meu cérebro bater em meu crânio com uma placa da insegurança em neon.

- E se eu disser que tenho medo de _ficar muito a vontade_ e você enjoar ou ficar entediado de mim depois? - arrisquei mostrar-lhe minha plaquinha em uma versão significantemente menor do que a que me agredia mentalmente.

Não era como se depois de apenas uma semana de recém-descobertas e concordância de relacionamentos e sentimentos que iríamos declarar a paz mundial nesses neurônios estúpidos demais para me deixar viver, eles queriam recibo de todas as palavras oferecidas e aceitas pelo meu coração falho e meu cupido cego. Eram como tesoureiros. Malditos!

- Porque no mundo eu ficaria enjoado ou entediado de você, Patinha? - seu tom era sério, apesar do apelido ainda permanecer, para meu alivio.

- Edward, não é como se eu fosse realmente experiente. E além do mais eu sou meio errada, provavelmente não sei fazer mais nada...

- Bem, se você estiver declarando negligencia como declarou com o beijo, eu faço questão de querer testar. - seu tom brincalhão logo se dissipou quando sentiu a brincadeira inoportuna. - Não estou com você pelo sexo, e acho que você devia saber disso. Não vou negar que estou ansioso pra deitar com você porque eu sou homem, mesmo essa sendo uma desculpa hipócrita, mas não é realmente o proposito de estar inteiramente com você.

- Eu também quero. E muito. Mas aconteceu tão rápido! - me sentia sufocada vendo a primeira geada de neve ilustrar o estacionamento a nossa frente. - Há um mês eu estava confusa e você enrolado com a Angela – seu nome de repente travou em minha garganta e uma ponta de desgosto coçou meu estômago. Não era que agora até ciúmes eles resolveram liberar para eu ter? - E agora estamos correndo pro seu apartamento pra ficarmos juntos... Acho que foi muita informação pra uma semana só, entende?

Ele concordou sem hesitação e olhou para os dedos que circulavam o volante do carro desligado. Após suspirar e dar um sorriso de lado, - o qual minhas partes femininas ficaram agitadíssimas – ele levantou o olhar que transportava o carinho particular que tínhamos.

- Se eu te falar que também tenho medo que você arranje um melhor amigo e amante melhor que eu, você vai se sentir melhor? - senti minhas pálpebras sendo recolhidas em surpresa e minhas retinas arregalarem consideravelmente. - Eu não sou o cara mais sentimental do mundo, nem tenho tato pra lidar com muitas coisas. As vezes sou impaciente, posso até dizer preguiçoso de ser um bom namorado na maioria das vezes. Com você é diferente, eu tenho vontade de ser bom e dar o melhor de mim o tempo todo. Mesmo que só o que fazemos é rir das deformações físicas um do outro.

- Qual é seu defeito físico?! - perguntei sem esconder o receio na voz. Porque aparentemente ele parecia um bom pacote. Ele riu e repousou uma das mãos em minha coxa, antes de esticar e estalar um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Ah, meu nariz é meio estranho. Meu cabelo não fica no lugar desde que eu nasci, meus pés são feios...

- São? - reprimi um pequeno riso imaginando seus pés. Era uma cena engraçada de se pensar. - Mas nada de errado com...?

- Ah, não! Meu companheiro de aventuras está em perfeitas condições. - me garantiu. - Quer dizer, não sei se vai ser do seu agrado, mas não tem nenhuma parte a mais, ou faltando... que seja.

Minha saliva se multiplicou e o calor começou a se espalhar por meu corpo. _Hormônios nota dez!_ Nos encaramos por breves segundos sentindo a tensão acumulada todo esse tempo ser revelada diante de nossos olhos.

* * *

_***corre das leitoras***_

**_Estamos chegando em reta final *escuta o coro de oooohhhh* temos mais um capítulo e o epílogo. Obrigada por todo o apoio desde já e por aturarem a maluquice que eu coloco aqui. Quem gostar de romancinho que dá cosquinha de ansiedade no estômago, eu recomecei a postar a fic 'Never Forget' aqui no . Espero o apoio de vocês._**

**_Já sabem o que fazer: mostrem amor e cliquem no verdinho! :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Tia Stephe = dona de tudo. Eu = uma maluca sem criatividade pra lançar livros. :)_

* * *

_- Ah, meu nariz é meio estranho. Meu cabelo não fica no lugar desde que eu nasci, meus pés são feios..._

_- São? - reprimi um pequeno riso imaginando seus pés. Era uma cena engraçada de se pensar. - Mas nada de errado com...?_

_- Ah, não! Meu companheiro de aventuras está em perfeitas condições. - me garantiu. - Quer dizer, não sei se vai ser do seu agrado, mas não tem nenhuma parte a mais, ou faltando... que seja._

_Minha saliva se multiplicou e o calor começou a se espalhar por meu corpo. Hormônios nota dez! Nos encaramos por breves segundos sentindo a tensão acumulada todo esse tempo ser revelada diante de nossos olhos._

.

- Acho que a massa já está molinha. - comentei vendo a fervura abrir entre a massa cozida exibida em uma confusão de borbulhas mentais.

- Está molinha do mesmo jeito que estava há três minutos atrás ou...?

Perguntou com a voz divertida. A culpa não era minha se ele havia me colocado com a pior tarefa. Não pior, mas a que _eu_ tinha algumas complicações pessoais. Massas nunca ficavam exatamente cozidas, tinha sempre _aquele_ pedacinho que você sentia colar no dente. Cresci com uma mãe displicente na cozinha e uma irmã que tinha medo de fogo até os catorze anos, o que eu deveria saber? Era realmente um campo de sobrevivência dentro de casa. Não foi a toa que até meus dezesseis anos, meu apelido era Olivia Palito. Mas óbvio que Edward podia se acostumar com o "Patinha" sem a consciência do personagem infeliz.

Novamente apertei um pedaço da massa contra a borda da panela, vendo-a esmagar sem obstáculos aparentes. Edward beijou meu ombro parcialmente descoberto alertando meu corpo de sua presença requisitada por minhas partes femininas. Assim que chegamos ensopados da chuva, lutamos contra nossa vontade de rolar pelo apartamento como nos filmes e espalhar as roupas pelo caminho e decentemente nos trocamos. Sua blusa - quatro vezes maior que eu - chegava na metade de minhas coxas e mal cobria meus ombros; sua calça de moletom me fazia sentir como um saco de batatas, mas nada desses itens me fazia sentir menos atraente ou desgostosa pois Edward fazia questão de me preparar para o "Gran Finale" a cada olhada saliente ou elogio sem vergonha.

- Muito bem, Patinha, aprendeu direitinho. Pode desligar o fogo antes que a massa vire geléia.

- Ai, mas que coisa complicada. - resmunguei sentindo o vibrar de seu peito em minhas costas quando ele riu.

Como um animal de estimação manhoso, Edward começou a rabiscar caminhos com a barba rala em meu pescoço, sendo inevitável os arrepios em minha pele e a estimulação de uma galerinha que já estava animada para uma festa pelo sul do meu corpo. Ele estava simplesmente grudado em mim. Literalmente...

- Edward, o que você está fazendo? - perguntei sussurrando incapaz de formar uma frase decente as suas provocações em minha pele.

Ele não respondeu, porém. Suas mãos ficaram mais apertadas em volta do meu corpo e um novo – e posso esbanjar dizendo ser grande – companheiro foi adicionado a equação dessas insinuações corporais excessivas. Meu corpo estava relaxando, ficando mole e ao mesmo tempo excitado e eu já me via desistindo do jantar e deixa-lo continuar com a tortura quando minha mão encostou na borda da panela e eu retraí meu braço em reflexo por ter sido queimado, dando uma cotovelada em Edward.

- Ai, cacete! - gemi espremendo os olhos, sentindo ele tensionado às minhas costas com a respiração pesada. - Ai, desculpa. Merda.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou sem fôlego.

- To sim, e você? Desculpa. Essa merda dessa panela. Desculpa. - finalmente me virei sem dificuldade vendo seus olhos fechados. - Ai, droga.

- Tudo bem, patinha. Passou já. - ele recuperou o fôlego e tomou meu dedo torto em sua mão.

Seu polegar traçava meu indicador queimado, mas seus olhos levantaram buscando os meus. E pelo visto seu companheiro não tirava a atenção da minha pessoa também. A cor dos olhos de Edward estavam mais escuras, sua pupila dilatada de luxúria e eu nunca me senti tão desejada. Era bom se sentir assim. Era bom _sentir_ e ver que eu não era um robô completo. Fui eu quem avançou em seus lábios buscando alívio ao desespero que meu corpo pedia. E fui muito bem correspondida, obrigada.

- Ah, Patinha. Você não sabe o que faz comigo... - ele quase implorou quando grunhiu contra minha boca para que eu entendesse.

Suas mãos estavam por todo lugar do meu corpo. Deslizando, conhecendo e me convidando a ficar tão excitada como ele. _Era uma vez minhas calcinhas secas..._

- Você não vai se importar de comer depois, não é? - perguntou fazendo seus lábios abraçarem meu lóbulo da orelha.

- Comer o que? - perguntei irracional recebendo uma risada rouca em resposta.

Foi minha vez de atacar seu pescoço. Minha necessidade era tanta que comecei a sugar a pele na linha de seu maxilar, recebendo pequenas espetadas em meus lábios e língua da barba crescente. Seus braços se tornaram mais apertados a minha volta e sua pélvis estava sendo forçada contra a minha enquanto buscava um pouco de alívio. Suguei o ar com força e tentei não soltar um gemido gritado que já estava na ponta da língua. Sua mão buscou a parte interna do meu joelho, ajudando a nos encaixar.

- Edward... - implorei sentindo seus movimentos contra todos aqueles quilos de pano que nos impedia de sermos felizes.

- Fica aqui paradinha. - sua respiração quente e pesada contra meu pescoço me fez revirar os olhos.

Edward de repente deixou meus braços em um vácuo frio e no segundo seguinte, ele estava ajoelhado levantando a barra de sua blusa do meu corpo.

- O que você tá fazendo? - meus olhos arregalaram para serem fechados quando ele beijou meu abdomen.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu pensei em te _provar_... - eu podia escutá-lo praticamente salivando.

Eu congelei. Nunca tinha deixado ninguém fazer _isso_ – sim, eu tinha novamente treze anos e não pronunciava o ato. Era privado e irreal para mim. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que homens realmente gostavam de... provar. Sempre tive em mente que era apenas um favor que eles de vez em quando davam a suas respectivas mulheres. Medos bobos e incoerentes sempre me privaram de querer o… ato. E aqui estava Edward parecendo um caçador visionando sua presa e abaixando as laterais da minha calça. _Merda_.

- Edward! - segurei a barra da calça em desespero.

- O que? - ele tentava tirar meus dedos que o atrapalhava de sua tarefa.

- Você não precisa fazer isso... não... Edward, pode parar de abaixar minha calça por um minuto?

- Porque?! - ele me olhou de baixo lambendo os lábios. Oh, raios! - Você não quer?

- É só que... não precisa fazer isso, volta aqui em cima. - suas mãos prenderam meus quadris esperando por mais respostas ao meu comportamento espontâneo. - Ninguém nunca... não precisa...

- Ninguém nunca fez isso em você? Porque? Quem foram os idiotas?

- Porque não deve ser uma coisa agradável... pra vocês? - sugeri incerta.

- Vou te mostrar _como_ me agrada. - seu sorriso malicioso tinha voltado ainda mais feroz.

Só de tê-lo ali perto, beijando meu abdômen com a boca cheia, me fazia contorcer e soltar pequenos gemidos. Não queria pensar o que poderia fazer _em mim_. Minha mão apoiou na bancada da pia ao lado quando senti que minhas pernas falhavam. Seus dedos finalmente abaixaram minha calça e ele levantou um de meus pés para retirá-la dos meus calcanhares. Um risinho escapou de seus lábios antes de novamente abaixar o último pano em seu caminho.

- Porra, patinha. Como você se esconde tanto?

- Ahn? - minha mente não havia captado sua pergunta já inerte a pensamentos coerentes.

- Não falei com você aí em cima. - ele olhava para... _mim_ e eu me senti exposta, mas ainda desejada.

Antes que eu pudesse protestar ou ter qualquer outra reação, seus lábios encontraram minha intimidade sorvendo minha excitação. Meu corpo arrepiou com o ato e uma mistura de tortura e prazer se expandiram. Desequilibrei de minha mão e caí para apoiar em meu cotovelo. Sentia meu ponto mais sensível ser sugado e sua língua me massagear severamente. Minha respiração estava errática e o desespero cresceu em meu baixo ventre, me fazendo ser incapaz de manter a boca fechada.

- Edward...

- Hmm... - ele murmurou contra meu sexo tornando mais tortuoso meus pensamentos.

Suas mãos percorreram a parte de trás das minhas pernas enquanto sua boca prestava atenção em apenas um lugar. Mas quando os dedos voltaram e resolveram migrar para o meu interior, minhas pernas cederam ao clímax. Foi demais ter seus dedos dentro de mim, ainda com sua língua. Meu joelho levantou instintivamente e a mão livre de Edward segurou para melhor acesso. Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu me perguntei se alguém já sentira coisa igual em meio a um orgasmo ou apenas quando tinham ataques do coração. As pontas dos meus dedos dormentes e gelados contra o mármore me assustaram.

- Oh... merda... eu vou... eu vou morrer, Edward! Argh!

- Isso, vem pra mim... - ele disse voltando a beijar minha barriga deixando-me comprimir seus dedos dentro de mim.

Eu não me sentia bem desse jeito há anos. Erro – meu cérebro lembrou; eu nunca havia me sentido desse jeito. Sem sentidos, entorpecida, com vontade de desmaiar de felicidade. Sim, desmaiar. Eu podia simplesmente obedecer aos desejos de minhas pernas e ceder meu corpo ao chão. Mas a boca de Edward subindo por meu corpo lembrou que eu ainda tinha muito do que participar essa noite.

Me sentia completamente entregue e pela primeira vez, sem medo. De algum jeito eu avancei em Edward e no segundo seguinte – de alguma forma, eu estava sendo deitada no chão da cozinha. Não pude conter um arfar quando minhas costas encostaram no chão.

- Ai, caralho... - reclamei baixinho sendo calada pela boca de Edward.

- Patinha... - suas mãos desesperadas intercalavam entre meu corpo e a última de peça de roupa dele. - Eu preciso de você agora... - ele sussurrava contra mim.

- Você me tem...

Essa foi aparentemente a deixa para que ele buscasse a barra do meu casaco e puxasse por meu corpo. Mas como nada é como em uma cena de filme, minhas costas voltaram nuas ao chão gelado me dando um choque térmico, me fazendo grunhir alguns palavrões e ele rir e pedir desculpas enquanto voltava a beijar meu torso. Meu colo arrepiado era tracejado por sua boca e testado por sua língua. Logo o frio não me importou mais. Meu mamilo foi abrigado por seus lábios e a sucção me fez revirar os olhos para a cabeça e aumentar minha pressa de tirar o resto de sua calça que me incomodava.

- Ai, patinha... a unha... - ele riu contra meu cabelo esparramado e me ajudou a retirar.

Edward era lindo. Era homem e real. Não tinha significantes músculos, mas também não tinha muito cabelo. Era ideal. Verdadeiro. E eu precisei respirar se não quisesse desmaiar antes do ato ser completo. Ele sorria para mim e eu tentava me segurar em seus olhos, mas os teimosos queriam descer e conhecer o novo visitante. O maldito quando percebeu meu novo foco inclinou o quadril para frente e eu mordi o lábio esticando minha mão para tocá-lo. Era curiosidade, desejo e o mais importante e encontrado naquele momento foi a ternura reluzindo. Além de desejada eu era querida e eu nunca havia me sentindo desse jeito. Não tinham mais complicações.

- Como pode ser tão linda? - ele perguntou enquanto minha mão ganhava movimentos de cima para baixo, mas seus olhos não soltavam os meus.

Logo ele voltou a deitar ao meu lado e após sentir o chão gelado e me fazer rir sem graça, Edward traçou minha lateral do corpo com os olhos fechados. Sua respiração começava a ficar mais curta e rápida.

- Patinha vai ser tão feio se eu não conseguir completar minha meta.. - ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço chegando com a mão em minha coxa e a levantando para cima ele.

- Você é lindo...

Nossas frases aleatórias e sem sentido ficavam perdidas. Senti minha intimidade encostar a dele e o larguei para apoiar em seu braço. Essa posição de lado nunca havia sido experimentada pela minha pessoa, mas eu estava disposta a experimentar. Porque eu confiava em Edward.

- Ooohhh... - meus pulmões foram a falência por abstinência de ar quando nos encaixamos com facilidade.

- Eu sei... - sua pélvis impulsionava a minha lentamente e os barulhos que ecoavam de pele em atrito com o piso ecoavam. - Ai, acho melhor a gente... mudar...

- Ok... - minha arfante respiração só me deixou responder isso, pois quando o corpo de Edward impulsionou por cima do meu, completamente dentro, eu praticamente gritei e joguei minha cabeça para trás.

Sua mão novamente achou a parte de trás de minha perna e a segurou em seu quadril. A posição que estávamos proporcionava um prazer sem igual. Meu ponto mais sensível recebia o atrito necessário para que eu chegasse mais uma vez e o apertasse dentro de mim.

- Você... vai me matar... aaahh... - Seu corpo desabou sobre o meu tendo espasmos. - Merda, desculpa...

Edward falou após algum tempo em silêncio. Afastei os fios de minha testa já úmidos e virei a cabeça para tentar achar seus olhos. Ele não parecia que iria se mexer.

- Porque?! - passei a mão por sua bochecha com barba rala e virei seu rosto para mim. - Edward, olha pra mim, por favor?

- Porque foi rápido... - ele abriu os olhos e falou com a boca espremida entre meus dedos.

- Mas não deixou de ser bom, quer dizer... nós dois... chegamos onde queríamos.

- Foi, foi maravilhoso! - ele se apressou em me cortar falando por entre o bico apertado. Dei um sorriso e soltei seu rosto para nos ajeitarmos no chão. - É só que eu fui apressado com tudo... - Edward estalou a língua e suspirou. - Você conseguiu...?

- Ah sim, duas vezes. Obrigada. - respondi e ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Porque obrigada, criatura?

- Ah, não sei...

Não sei que possível ataque nuclear aconteceu em seu cérebro que fui atacada novamente ali no chão da cozinha. E depois fomos para o quarto e para o banheiro, como adolescentes na puberdade nos descobrimos e buscamos prazer até algum estômago inconveniente – obviamente o meu – pedir pela massa que a esse ponto já deveria estar em sua forma original. Edward fez questão de descer até o primeiro andar de seu duplex – cujo eu só reparei porque tropecei na escada na subida para o quarto – e pegar nossos pratos.

- Eu esqueci de colocar sal no molho. - Edward confessou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Sua única tarefa era fazer o molho e você esquece do sal, Edward? - tentei fazer minha melhor cara de indignação, mas foi falha quando tive que acompanhá-lo em uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Essa mulher está impossível... - ele comentou ajeitando as coisas na cama.

- Edward, pode pegar meu vestido... em... algum canto?

- Ele está molhado, pra que você quer?

- Essa situação de ficar enrolada no edredom não é comigo.

- Mas aí depois vai ter que tirar tudo de novo, Patinha... - Edward parecia injuriado. Revirei os olhos, mas sabia que minhas bochechas resolveram participar do momento assumindo uma coloração diferente.

Finalmente dormimos. Tinha algumas horas que eu pensava estar realmente acordada e que minha realidade eram os sonhos das noites. Como tudo pôde ter acontecido assim? Ao mesmo tempo que o os meses se passaram, eu e Edward nos aproximamos de uma forma inexplicavel. Ao mesmo tempo... como não nos enxergamos antes? Todas as indagações começaram a brotar. Não em uma forma ruim, apenas apareciam. Foi tão natural e ao mesmo tempo estava sendo surreal tê-lo ao meu lado. Receber de volta os sentimentos parecia ter colocado um pouco de senso em minha cabeça. Ri para mim mesma desse último pensamento e foi o que me despertou para a claridade que entrava no quarto.

Meu pescoço estava dolorido e meu corpo parecia não querer responder as mensagens de "mexa-se" que meu cérebro enviava. Um cansaço pesado e gostoso tomava conta de meu corpo e eu mal podia poupar meus lábios de esgarçarem em um sorriso de tamanho universal. Rolei para o lado e encontrei o espaço vazio, aproveitei para me esticar completamente e soltar um suspiro alto.

A casa estava em silêncio e a porta do banheiro entreaberta. Ele devia ter saído.

- Que gênio... - murmurei para mim mesma pela lentidão mental.

O banheiro não era muito grande, comparado ao resto da casa e do quarto. Não tinha banheira romântica, apenas um chuveiro que aparentava ter uma ducha forte. Um espelho em formato de portinha estava a minha frente exibindo toda uma imagem que poderia repelir homens à quilômetros de distância. Então um fato me ocorreu: escova de dentes. Não era como se na euforia da corrida eu tivesse lembrado desse pequeno detalhe.

Abri o armário espelhado. Bingo! A escova azul escura estava ainda úmida me encarando. Encarei a porta do banheiro entreaberta. Encarei a escova. Que mal podia ter? Ele não iria se importar, iria? Iria se eu deixasse de escovar, talvez... não pensei mais e escovei. Assim que terminei o crime higiênico senti o cheiro comum de Edward pelo banheiro e sorri.

- Edward?

Silêncio me fez companhia. Eu sei que eu devia estar sentindo o desespero e insegurança como toda mulher normal. Mas como eu só sentia qualquer coisa com Edward, eu estava apenas curiosa pra saber onde ele tinha se metido. Desci as escadas devagar procurando pela sala, ainda bagunçada, e nenhum sinal de Edward. Então quando estava já perto da cozinha – _Santa Cozinha_... dei um suspiro. - lá estava ele com uma camisa branca e uma calça de flanela. Então prestei atenção em suas ações e meus olhos arregalaram como milhos estourando em pipocas.

Edward com os olhos apertados dando pequenos socos no ar, alguns pulinhos, e alternava entre morder o lábio e balbuciar a música. Seu braço parcialmente coberto por algum pó branco e a cozinha em completa desordem. Então reparei no cordão branco caído por seu pescoço e deduzi ser seu iPod e ao mesmo tempo ele me viu. Esperei um certo tipo de constrangimento em se tratando de um ser saltitante em sua cozinha e a mulher que ele tinha dormido há poucas horas o observando como se fosse louco. Sorri.

**I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas **

- Patinha!! - sua voz mais alta que o normal por conta dos fones de ouvido me fizeram rir, meu coração acelerou bobamente enquanto ele caminhava em minha direção de braços abertos.

- O que você está ouvindo? - perguntei sentindo meu sorriso ficando ainda maior. Sua energia era contagiante.

- Bom dia! - ele pareceu não ter me ouvido e abraçou minha cintura enfurnando o rosto em meu pescoço e estalando beijos por todos os lugares, quando chegou finalmente a minha boca eu relaxei escutando as batidas estourarem pelos fones e embalando nossa manhã animada. - _Let's do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it!_

- Que música é essa? - ele continuava a me ignorar cantando sorrindo há milímetros de meu rosto.

- _Just take it... off!_ – seus olhos abriram como um menino travesso quando tentou levantar minha blusa até meus seios. - _Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday!_

Comecei a gargalhar enquanto ele tentava nos balançar ao ritmo da música que eu acabara de reconhecer. Era uma manhã animada depois da melhor noite da minha vida. Melhor manhã também em muito tempo.

- Wooooohooooo... - ele terminou resfolegando e sorriu estalando um beijo em minha boca.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Patinha. - ele foi até a mesa e pegou dois copos de café. O mais engraçado, ou diferente que seja, era que os copos tinham o rótulo do Starbucks. Eu não esperava um café da manhã, é claro e pela mesa com os copos e a bagunça não era o que parecia que teríamos de qualquer jeito.

- Starbucks? - perguntei.

- Então, tenho que fazer uma confissão; - esperei que ele continuasse e peguei o café de sua mão – Eu tentei fazer café e ser legal. Mas não sou tão dedicado a cozinha como parece, até porque nossos cafés da manhã a gente toma no trabalho. Aí tentei fazer panqueca porque no site parecia ser fácil... Mas como pode ver, foi falho. A farinha explodiu na frigideira, não sei porque...

Ele parecia indignado e seus olhos perdidos em lembrança. Mordi o lábio tentando não rir e esperei que ele continuasse.

- Como já está quase na hora do almoço, eu pensei em te levar em um restaurante e a gente só toma o café do Starbucks que eu fui ali comprar mesmo. Tudo bem, ou você tem em mente alguma coisa?

Como eu não tinha me apaixonado antes? Me perguntei. Nunca tinha me sentindo tão feliz e completa. Meu coração fazia a festa dentro do meu peito e eu tinha a impressão que explodiria. Essa pequena ação, o dia anterior e a manhã gloriosa me deixaram sobrecarregada de emoções, sentia meus braços ficando moles e minhas pernas falharem juntas. A vontade de berrar para o mundo que eu enfim era uma mulher feliz era tremenda e eu arriscaria dizer que eu _amava_ esse homem a minha frente.

- Patinha? Porque tá chorando?

- Ahn? - eu não tinha percebido a lágrima escorrer até ele dizer, mas eu sentia meu sorriso fazer minhas bochechas ficarem doloridas. - Eu estou? Oh meu Deus! Edward! Eu tive uma emoção! Eu chorei na frente de alguém! Eu fui consertada!

- O que?! - ele começou a gargalhar de nervoso. Possivelmente atestando meu estado insano.

- Lembra que eu disse que não chorava na frente de ninguém? Tudo bem, foi emoção, mas a lágrima saiu!

- Bem, se todas as lágrimas que saírem de você forem de emoção, eu estou mais que disposto de presenciá-las.

- Você me consertou! - outra lágrima e eu comecei a gargalhar. Edward me acompanhou enquanto me puxava para seu colo na cadeira da cozinha.

- Você nunca foi quebrada, Patinha. - ele deu um beijo em minha têmpora. - Agora vamos tomar nosso café.

Nos ajeitamos e eu recuperei meu estado. Eu sei que não podia falar que o amava agora, mas eu sentia as palavras coçarem na ponta de minha língua. Empurrei-as de volta com o gole de café.

- De que é esse?

- Caffé Mocha. Chocolate e café.

- Deus! Meus dois vícios preferidos em um só. Como nunca descobrimos essa maravilha antes? - perguntei surpresa.

- Eu já levei esse pra você no trabalho. - ele constatou bebendo mais um pouco.

- Já?

- Sim. No dia que você me contou do casamento da sua irmã. Nem brindamos nem nada, você tomou o meu e o seu em um gole só.

O dia se fez em minha mente. Eu me sentia devastada e nem pude degustar a maravilha cafeína. E agora eu pude sentir realmente o gosto e substituir a má lembrança por essa muito melhor.

- Mas agora está bem melhor. Até gosto melhor tem.

Ele sorriu e me beijou ternamente. Eu podia me acostumar com essas manhãs conturbadas, brincadeiras fora de hora e sem senso de romantismo exacerbado. Meu coração estava no lugar certo e meus sentimentos adoçados por ele. Tudo em seu devido lugar.

**I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked – Ida Maria**

Algum tempo depois subimos para tomar banho, nos arrumar para almoçarmos. Edward insistiu que eu tomasse banho primeiro para que ele arrumasse o quarto um instante e falou para eu não tentá-lo com um banho em conjunto para não sairmos muito tarde. Ele colocou uma música qualquer enquanto fazíamos as coisas e eu entrei no banheiro, me despi olhando no espelho novamente e lembrando o crime cometido.

_"All the clever things I should say to you  
They got stuck somewhere, stuck between me and you  
Oh I'm neverous, I don't know what to do "_

- Edward – chamei colocando a cabeça para o lado de fora e meus cabelos caíram para um lado só da cabeça. - Preciso confessar uma coisa...

- Oi, Patinha.

- Eu usei sua escova de dente de manhã porque eu tinha esquecido a minha. - fiz uma careta de desculpas.

- Sem problemas, eu _amo_ quando você usa as minhas coisas... - meu coração parecia ter vindo para a garganta antes do final da frase. Engoli empurrando-o de volta, eu não iria aguentar.

- E Edward...

- Sim? - perguntou terminando de dobrar a colcha.

- Eu amo você. - fechei a porta do banheiro. Com força. Minhas mãos geladas e escutei a maçaneta girar enquanto eu empurrava em vão contra a força dele.

- Como você me diz uma coisa dessas e espera que eu não faça nada? - ele estava conseguindo entrar. - Deixa eu entrar! Você me provocou, Patinha!

- Desculpa! - tampei meu rosto com as mãos enquanto ele as tentava tirar.

- Porque?!

- Por ter falado. Eu sei que foi cedo demais, é só que saiu... ai. Merda. Estraguei tudo, né? - arrisquei olhar por entre os dedos abertos em meu rosto.

- Eu também te amo. - ele respondeu. E correspondeu. Eu já podia derreter? - Só não tinha bolas pra falar primeiro. Desculpa.

- Mas não acha que está cedo demais?

- Acho que prosseguir sabendo dos sentimentos um do outro vai ser até mais fácil. - ele agarrou meu corpo nu no seu e eu pude sentir sua correspondência aos meus sentimentos.

- Não foi só sexo? - ele olhou nos meus olhos.

- Não, não foi só sexo. - sorrimos um para o outro. - Mas tenho que confessar que _I **love** you so much better when you're naked..._

Sua tentativa de imitar a cantora que ainda ecoava com sua música animada no quarto foi hilária. Ambos começamos a rir cumplices e no final das contas tomamos banho juntos. E naquele momento eu realizei que felicidade só tinha graça quando compartilhada.

**

* * *

**

**Agradeço desde já todos os reviews até agora. Toda a paciência com a minha falta de tempo e demoradas atualizações. Se você não deixou uma review sequer até agora, acho que é o momento. Nada mais lindo que o final, não é?**

**Terá sim um epílogo que eu já estou trabalhando, mas tenham calma que eu tenho muitas coisas sendo cuidadas nesse momento. Mais uma vez: quem gosta de draminha e romance 'Never Forget' está no ar novamente aqui no ff . net.**

**E quem gosta de romance adolescente, Little You and I também está aí! ;)**

**Beijos... e clique no verde.**


	12. Epílogo

**Finalmente o epílogo. Mil perdões pela demora. E obrigada às meninas que encontrei e me deram o maior presente de todos que foi a gratidão em forma de um presente de verdade. Dedico à todas vocês esse final de CM! 3**

**

* * *

**

.

**Epílogo**.

"Mãe, acabou o papel no banheiro! Uow!"

Alice entrou tropeçando pelo chão da cozinha em seu aspecto bêbada. Quatro garrafas de vinho denegriam nosso estado enquanto estávamos sentadas no chão da cozinha. Os dias passaram rápido e já estávamos em Forks com os preparativos do casamento todos prontos. E porque minha irmã se chamava Alice, tivemos outra festa de despedida. Para não dizer que eu não estava no clima, fui eu quem abriu a primeira garrafa de Chardonnay. É, Edward havia mesmo me reparado.

Nossas vidas haviam se encaixado e adaptado tão fácil e adequadamente que quando minha adolescente apaixonada aparecia, eu lhe dava abertura para pensar que era tudo destino ficarmos juntos. Alice e Rosalie disseram que o convite dele já estava separado quando contei sobre meu mais novo e assumido – e espero ser o último e bem sucedido – relacionamento, então apenas gritaram "finalmente" em uníssono.

Entramos em algumas divergências quando ele mostrava algum comportamento um pouco possessivo. Não era necessário esse tipo de sentimento quando o único homem que eu enxergava era ele. Edward devia confiar em mim e sentir minhas sinceras palavras. Não digo que não tinha motivo – não por minha parte, é claro – mas Tyler andava mostrando um pouco mais os dentes para mim do que o normal. Eu apenas desviava qualquer assunto que fosse dirigir para algo pessoal e seguia para a minha sala, encontrando um Edward com tromba amarrada e braços cruzados. Eu perguntava o motivo, ele recusava a dizer e quando chegávamos em seu apartamento ele me fazia gritar para os quatro ventos seu nome na cama, de todas as formas e com todas as entonações possíveis. Cansativa rotina que me deixava dolorida por alguns dias e com um sorriso aberto demais durante a semana.

Angela ligou eventualmente e eu não posso dizer que fiquei completamente segura, afinal eles tinham planejado anos juntos e tinham um passado. Mas Edward fez questão de esclarecer alguns pontos com ela – incluindo nosso relacionamento – enquanto acariciava minhas pernas e me colocava em seu colo com a ligação no viva-voz. Eu o assegurei que era desnecessário, pois ele precisava de um tempo de privacidade nessa parte de sua vida que eu não pertenci, então ele pegava meu rosto entre as mãos e me fazia acreditar que eu era única para ele, novamente me amando pelos cantos da casa.

Voltando ao presente, o celular de Rosalie me tirou do transe de lembranças.

"Não!" Alice gritou se aproximando cambaleante. "Não era pra estarmos com celular ligado, Rosie!"

Mas Rosalie estava ocupada demais brilhando os olhos para a chamada e corando furiosamente enquanto fisgava o lábio entre os dentes.

"Achei a outra garrafa!" mamãe gritou triunfante também carregada pelo álcool. Mas não saía da minha vista ou de Alice o celular que ainda tocava.

"Rosie, quem é?"

"Posso atender?" elas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Não que Rosalie precisasse realmente de uma autorização para atender o celular, mas estávamos todas com teor alto de álcool no cérebro e fazendo coisas ilógicas. Por isso atirei meu corpo em direção a ela, pegando seu celular e caindo de joelhos no chão. Amanhã estaria doendo, eu tinha certeza. Ainda bem que eu tinha trazido meia-calça para o casamento.

"Emmett? Quem é Emmett?" exigi me ajeitando para ficar sentada no chão em estilo indiano.

"Eu não sabia que você estava saindo com alguém!" Alice assumiu miando.

Quando Rosalie não me respondeu, olhei para trás vendo seu rosto entre as mãos e por entre os dedos, seus olhos arregalados. Então a ficha caiu.

"Emmett do MEU TRABALHO? Rosie! Mas como?" Minha voz saía esganiçada.

"Quem é Emmett?" Alice estava confusa.

"Quem mais quer vinho?" minha mãe servia as taças.

"No dia que almoçamos juntas ele me deu o telefone..."

"Já almoçaram juntos? Tipo um encontro?" Alice estava afoita.

"Não! Quer dizer, já! Mais ou menos... argh!"

"E você pretendia dizer quando? Quando estivesse grávida?"

"Quem está grávida?" Renée entrou em choque olhando para trás.

"Só tem algumas semanas, Bella!" seu rosto não podia ficar mais vermelho.

"Já dá pra ver alguma coisa na ultra?" minha mãe quis entender novamente.

"Que ultra, mãe?" Alice estava confusa.

"Gente, pára!" gritei fazendo todas me olharem. Vagarosamente olhamos de novo para Rosalie.

"Não, não estou grávida. Saí com Emmett duas vezes durante essas duas últimas semanas. Aconteceu. Trocamos telefone e de repente estávamos em um encontro. Eu não estava acreditando que iria para frente, e estávamos todas tão engrenadas com casamento de Ally que não achei oportunidade para falar."

"E agora você acha que vai? Quer dizer... para frente." perguntei cautelosa.

"Eu não sei. Nós ainda não... vocês sabem." Nós assentimos compreendendo. "Agora ele me ligou, mas eu não atendi."

"O que ele queria?" Alice estava eufórica.

"Como vou saber? Vocês não me deixaram atender!" ela suspirou com o rosto se transformando em coração – eu podia jurar que era um coração – enquanto olhava o celular com a chamada perdida.

"E agora você acha que vai? Quer dizer... para frente." perguntei cautelosa.

"Eu não sei. Nós ainda não... vocês sabem." Nós assentimos compreendendo. "Agora ele me ligou, mas eu não atendi."

"O que ele queria?" Alice estava eufórica.

"Como vou saber? Vocês não me deixaram atender!" ela suspirou com o rosto se transformando em coração – eu podia jurar que era um coração – enquanto olhava o celular com a chamada perdida.

"Como eu não vi essas coisas?"

"Você quase não para em casa, né!"

"Bella é fogo." Admiti antes de cairmos na risada.

A campainha tocou antes de nos dar a chance de aprofundarmos quaisquer assuntos. A música estava um pouco alta quando Alice cambaleou até a porta, então nos deparamos com dois homens muito alegres e um casal mais velho confuso: os pais de Jasper.

Depois daquilo tudo, a velha confusão animadora começou. E como toda festa com bebidas e pessoas divertidas, o tempo passou rapido demais. Eu me via agora encarando um espelho gigante, com a mão sendo esmagada entra os pequenos dedos de Alice que tinha uma crise de ansiedade sem tamanho.

"Eu espero que ainda tenha meus dedos até o final da noite." murmurei entra os dentes tentando livrar minha mão da pequena cobra esmagadora.

"Ai, desculpa!" Alice gritou – que era só o que ela fez o dia todo. Para qualquer coisa. De verdade: pedir água, as horas, anunciar a necessidade de sua bexiga se aliviar e ate mesmo para não falar nada. Eram apenas gritos para todo e qualquer lugar. Eu estava a ponto de fazer o mesmo e sacudi-la até voltar a si.

"Alice, ele não vai a lugar algum. Vai ser lindo, vocês vão casar, terem filhos e serem felizes para sempre."

"ACHA MESMO?" Ela gritou quase a beira de lágrimas. Eu queria pedir que ela desligasse o caps lock de sua voz. Mas não sabia como eu me comportaria no dia do meu casamento... Quando acontecesse. Se acontecesse. E se não acontecesse? E se Edward quisesse não casar comigo? Quer dizer, ele não quis com a ex... Será...?

"ONDE ESTÁ O SACO DE PAPEL?" Essa fui eu quem gritou.

Já estava quase na hora. Tudo estava dando certo demais e isso me assustava. Um toque na porta. Rezei para que fosse Edward, mas era apenas papai e seu sentimentalismo excessivo juntamente a crise de meia-idade. Ainda bem que não tinha herdado esses genes teatrais. Era demais para mim.

"Ah, filha..." seus olhos marejados ligaram minha sirene interna. Hora de sair.

"Charlie Swan, o que você pensa que está fazendo no camarim da noiva?"

"Ora, ela é minha filha também!" ele retrucou indignado com a falta de observação.

"Vou chamar Rosalie." falei para Alice, que assentiu tentando alternar a atenção entre os dois.

Sai pelos corredores torcendo para esbarrar com Edward. Não era a primeira vez que eu sentia essa urgencia adolescente de tê-lo por perto o tempo todo. Mas eu sabia que ele estava com os caras. No final das contas, ele e Jasper se deram muito bem. Bem no sentido que descobriram a fascinação de algum video game que eu não fazia idéia do nome. Era um começo.

Um barulho de algo se chocando contra a porta me assustou, e eu prestei atenção nos ruídos a mais que o outro lado fazia. _Não posso acreditar_...

"ROSALIE HALE!"

"Merda." ela xingou baixinho.

"Eu ouvi!" alertei. "Esta na hora... Aliás com quem você está aí?" Mais alguns murmúrios e a porta foi aberta mostrando o monstrego de Emmett com os olhos aterrorizados.

"Desculpe Srta. Swan."

"Pelo amor de Deus! Como é que você chegou aqui?"

"Eu chamei, Alice concordou, me desculpa, ele estava me cumprimentando."

"Cumprimento novo esse?" É, eu estava ficando boa com piadinhas. Culpe meu _Buddy_. Cruzei os braços.

"Similar com o seu e com o de Edward, não é?" Rosalie me desafiou.

"Ela e o Edward...?" Nem todos na empresa sabiam. Rosalie não foi amiga. Lhe mandei um olhar malígno.

"ESTÁ NA HORA! EU VOU MORRER!" Alice iria ficar sem voz para dizer o sim, eu tinha certeza.

O casamento foi feito em uma mansão perto da casa de minha mãe, uma cerimônia simples e muito florida. Foi lindo. Eu estava feliz por eles, por mim. E por todo esse dia que parecia capítulo de alguma novela de um canal de TV aberto.

**Everybody Needs Somebody – The Blue Brothers**.

A cerimônia tinha sido linda. A entrada de todos foi mergulhada em emoções que eu não sabia lidar, sorrisos que faziam a bochecha doer e momentos que nos faziam querer estar no lugar nos recém-casados. Foi ridícula, magnífica e todos amaram. Claro que iria dar tudo certo.

A hora do buquê foi ainda pior. Alice já havia tomado sua dose de champagne e fez as flores se despedaçarem na tentativa de jogá-lo para trás, atingindo em cheio o chão. Antes do desespero bater como a crise dos trinta anos, o DJ nos distraiu.

Não foi muito depois que estávamos no meio do salão perolado dançando e Edward veio em minha direção já sem o paletó, a gravata, primeiros botões da camisa branca aberta, um copo já vazio em uma das mãos e o cabelo molhado pelas laterais. Suas mãos circularam minha cintura e seu rosto afundou-se no meu pescoço.

"Por que você está suado?"

"Não é suor; Jasper estourou um champagne em todos os homens." Sua voz abafada no vão do meu pescoço começava a me fazer cócegas e eu me segurava para não gargalhar.

Nossos corpos se mexiam de forma desajeitada ao ritmo da dança, e giros atrapalhados também não eram deixados de fora.

_You know people when you do find that somebody  
Hold that woman, hold that man_.

Mais e mais pessoas se aglomeravam como glóbulos no meio do salão, cantando junto e abraçando uns aos outros. Mas o que me deixava paralisada era ver os olhos brilhantes de verdes de Edward enquanto dizia as mesmas letras direcionadas para mim. Meu sorriso era tão grande que eu provavelmente ficaria com dores no dia seguinte.

_Love him, hold him, squeeze her, please her, hold her  
Squeeze and please that person, give em all your love  
Signify your feelings with every gentle caress_.

E foi exatamente o que eu fiz ao me jogar nos braços dele. Por que eu tinha alguém para amar, e ficar ao meu lado e me apoiar, e não tinha ninguém que me fazia mais feliz. Porque as vezes não precisamos de muito para darmos um sorriso... O champagne estava fazendo seu efeito, eu precisava parar de filosofar.

"O que você está pensando?" Ele perguntou, eu apenas sacudi a cabeça e encostei a testa em seu colarinho úmido. "Você me faz muito feliz, sabia?"

"Você também me faz muito feliz."

"Mais do que chocolate?"

"Bem mais..." eu ri como uma menininha de escola.

"Mais do que _café_?"

"Mhmm" murmurei contra seus lábios bobos. Seu queixo estava tão lisinho por ter sido recentemente feito. Eu passaria décadas ali.

"Acho que a gente achou outro vício, não é?" Ele estava sendo bobo de novo. Eu sorri e concordei. Como não concordar? "Mas eu só aceito se esse vício não tiver cura."

"Nem se eu quisesse."

_**18 meses depois**_.

"Isso é um exagero." Franzi o nariz vendo o quarto recém decorado a minha frente. O apartamento estava completamente transformado.

"Claro que não, Patinha." Edward falou de novo passando por mim e chegando ao centro do quarto. É, eu também não tinha mais nome. Isso iria ser ótimo daqui a algum tempo.

"Tudo de Daisy? Claro que é um exagero! Foi legal no chá de bebê, mas com toda essa decoração de pato a primeira palavra da nossa filha vai ser Quack."

Edward segurou a barriga enquanto gargalhava da minha cara. Suspirei fundo para que o sangue não circulasse apenas em meu rosto e pescoço. Ultimamente essas urgências de estrangular alguém. Até mesmo Edward, nem que fosse um pouco. Depois eu atacaria de outras formas... caso essa pessoa em forma de melão não ficasse entre nós.

Não era por mal. Eu amava minha filha, a gravidez foi normal – dentro dos nossos limites de normalidade – mas quando a minha necessidade de tê-lo me completando não era bem sucedida, eu desejava que ela fosse um pouco menor. Ou que simplesmente já estivesse serelepe pela casa. Mas só de pensar nessa próxima etapa de nossas vidas, eu sentia o gelo na minha barriga.

O papel de parede era branco e lilás, tínhamos Margaridas de pelúcia, roupinhas de Margarida, capa de chuva que ela não usaria antes dos dois ou três anos, canecas... tudo ao meu redor era de margarida. Edward estava um pouco obcecado demais com patos quando sugeriu que o tema do chá de bebê fosse dela.

"Chegamos, Bella." Escutei a voz de Rosalie entrando pela porta. Era sábado, e eu queria ter comprado mais algumas coisas de grávida, já que eu estava muito grávida. Mas como o excesso da minha gravidez impedia que eu visse meus pés ou andasse mais de alguns metros, Rosalie fez o favor de comprar o que faltava para minha mala de grávida, antes de eu ir para um hospital de grávida e... Vocês entenderam.

"Estamos aqui no quarto."

Mais algumas coisas chegaram, carrinho para o bebê, mais alguns utensílios que eu queria ter escolhido e deixei para última hora.

"Por que eu tenho que estar tão grávida?" resmunguei fazendo Edward rir.

"Talvez porque tenha uma menina linda para vir daqui a um mês e meio."

"Não é justo, eu queria escolher..."

"Mas estamos te ajudando, e nada disso é permanente. Em alguns meses outras milhões de coisas vão ter que ser compradas e nós vamos fazer isso muitas, e muitas vezes." Edward explicou. Ele estava paciente. Por mim e por ele. Queria lhe dar um soco, e depois um beijo. Talvez tentar...

"Eu vou indo. Estou um caco." Rosalie bateu os olhos azulados para mim mandando a mensagem subliminar que o homem macaco estava a sua espera em seu novo apartamento.

"A gente se fala durante a semana..." respondi "E aparece mais aqui!"

Alguns minutos depois, eu e minha gravidez sentamos no sofá, para o Sr. Pés de Grávida descansarem enquanto Edward os acompanhava até a porta. Ficar em pé por muito tempo também não era uma opção. A casa estava muito silenciosa. Eu sei que não podia reclamar disso, já que em breve estaria pedindo pelo menos dois minutos de paz para mim mesma. Mas no momento eu podia culpar os hormônios. Pelo menos era um diálogo interno.

"Chegaram essas flores aqui pra você." Edward tinha as sobrancelhas cerradas e uma carranca. Parecia um menino emburrado.

"Que lindas!" Tentei sentar do melhor jeito grávida possível e olhei as variadas flores coloridas. Edward lia o cartão ainda enfezado. "De quem são?"

"Sr. Medina." Sua expressão suavizou. Bobo.

"Ah, põe elas no banheiro." Eu estiquei o buquê para que ele pegasse de novo.

"Não!"

"Não? Por que não?"

"Você não sabe que não se põe flor no banheiro?" Minha expressão ainda perplexa deve tê-lo dado incentivo para continuar sua teoria. "A flor _rouba_ o oxigênio, e a gente pode morrer."

"O quê?" Minha expressão podia ser constatada como você-é-de-outro-mundo-?, porque Edward rolou os olhos e tomou o buquê de minha mão.

"Ela rouba o oxigênio e se estiver em um lugar fechado pode..."

"Tirar todo o ar de você?"

"Isso!" ele sorriu triunfante achando que eu estava convencida do fato.

"Você não acredita mesmo nisso, não é?" Questionei sua sanidade.

"Como não?" Ele estava intrigado.

"Edward, minha mãe tem uma loja de flores. Eu saberia se existisse algum assassino passando flores no nariz dos outros para roubar oxigênio e deixar a cena do crime 'limpo'."

"Mas podemos deixar aqui na sala não podemos?"

"Pode, Edward. Pode." Ele sorriu como uma criança. Acho que o fato de eu estar tão grávida afetava sua maturidade.

Antes que eu pudesse me mover, meu _buddy_ estava a meu lado com os lábios em meus pescoço. Eu queria chorar.

"Edward, não faz isso. Sabe que nunca podemos fazer isso direito..."

"Eu só quero te sentir, Bella." Era jogo baixo ele chamar meu nome nessas horas, ele sabia disso. Malditos mamilos. Malditos arrepios e malditas palpitações em lugares errados.

"Sentir essa montanha em forma de pessoa?" Eu queria cortar o clima. Mas seus beijos por meu pescoço, sua língua reconhecendo meu colo.

"Shhhh... Você está linda e sabe disso. Sua pele está macia, seus seios maiores, e eu realmente não vou reclamar disso." Ele apertou minhas coxas e bunda. "Você não precisa fazer nada. Fica paradinha..."

Eu já tinha ido e voltado antes de ele continuar seu trajeto por baixo de meu vestido. Seus dedos estavam por toda parte antes de chegar onde mais exigia atenção, minha excitação sentiu seus dedos e sua língua até que eu não pudesse mais formar alguma palavra coerente.

"Obrigada." Falei segurando seu rosto quando ele deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro, tomando cuidado para não ficar em cima da minha gigante barriga. Ele riu baixinho.

"Obrigado você. Por ser minha amante, melhor amiga, ex-companheira de trabalho..." Ele provocou.

"Se encontrar alguém mais gostosa enquanto eu amamento Sophia, eu peço pra te castrarem."

"Impossível. Só de pensar que vou estar no trabalho estressado, sem você e quando chegar em casa reencontrar as duas patinhas da minha vida, é motivo suficiente pra não me deixar pensando em outra mulher."

"Você quer mudar o nome da nossa filha pra Margarida, não é?" Sua gargalhada ecoou pela casa tão vazia. Em breve, tão cheia. Apenas por causa de um pequeno ser humano.

"Talvez a segunda filha possa ser."

"Mas meu 'M' é feio de escrever."

"O meu é bonito. Isso não vai ser problema."

"Então eu escrevo dessa vez no registro."

"Sophia Cullen." Sorrimos como dois bobos. "Eu gosto." Ele acariciou minha barriga e Sophia se mexeu.

"É acho que ela também."

* * *

**Chegamos ao fim mesmo! :/**

**Quem quiser conferir as fotos, estão todas na comunidade. O link consta no profile do .**

**Chequem as outras fics e se quiser, fiquem a vontade pra me seguir no twitter. Só falo merda. :)**


End file.
